Dead in Denmark
by Thyra10
Summary: 15 years after the revelation. Eric is back in his birthcountry, Denmark. Sookie owns a bar in Nykøbing. Eric has had his life turned upside down and needs help from her. AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead in Denmark**

Chapter 1

SPOV

I was standing behind the bar desk, polishing glasses, when the door opened. As I always do when the door opens, I looked up. I own the bar and I need to see who walks in - to see if it`s a loyal customer wanting a "hi" or if it`s trouble needing to be kicked out again.

This time it was neither. It wasn`t anyone I had ever seen before, and in spite of his 6 feet 5 inches muscular body, he didn`t seem like trouble. Usually I only offer new customers a single glance, but this time I couldn`t help myself. I stared.

He was just too handsome to take your eyes away from. His hair was long and the same blond tone as my own. The texture was something else though. I would have put my hairdresser in my will if she could have made my hair look like that. His hair was much thicker than mine and it was almost glowing.

My best friend, Amalie, would have lost a kidney from laughing if she knew that my staring stopped at his hair. His hair looked great, but so did his face and body. According to Amalie, I look way too little at mens` faces and bodies.

Yeah well, I`m getting older and I might as well stop drooling at men before I move into one of those homes for senior citizens. I`m 37, so I`m not quite there yet, but mentally I sometimes feel 30 years older than my birth certificate. Let`s just say I`ve been through more than your average 37-year-old.

I knew I would have to stop staring. And I should definitely close my mouth. To my embarrassment I noticed it was wide open.

To keep myself occupied, I sent out a probe to see if I could read his mind. Nope, just as I thought – a vampire. I can read minds of human beings and feelings of weres and shifters, but vampires are just empty voids for me. Which is probably just as well. I have a feeling vampires wouldn`t enjoy my reading their inner thoughts and dreams.

Yes, I`m a telepath. I`m not thrilled about my telepathy. It has helped me out from time-to-time, but you don`t really want to know what`s going on in people`s minds. Let`s just say that what comes out of peoples` mouths is not always what they are actually thinking.

Reading were feelings can also be a nuisance if the feelings are unwanted, for instance. I don`t really want to know that someone wants to "hughughugkisskisskiss".

This is the advantage of being around vampires. The only advantage, I might add. It`s nice that I don`t have to block out thoughts all the time, but vampires have so many issues, that the comfort of not hearing their thoughts - is way outweighed by all their politics, rules and pecking order. I`ve been around vampires. I know.

I`m not sure if the vampire noticed my staring. He may have had hair and body to die for, but he looked like he wanted to meet the sun. I have had my share of depressed vampires in my bar and in my home, so I know one when I see one.

After all Nykøbing, the town I live in, is the first town Eastern European vampires would hit coming into Denmark. It`s the town many of them stay in while they wait for my government to award them refugee status. And for their own vampire government, so to speak, to find them a job and a place in their ranks.

After The Great Revelation about 15 years ago, Denmark had welcomed large numbers of vampires from countries where they were less popular.

Most of the Northern European countries had accepted vampires when they came out of the coffin. That was not the case in Eastern Europe and definitely not in the Middle East. Most vampires there stayed in hiding, but some were tempted to live in the open in more vampire-friendly places. Like Denmark. Like Nykøbing.

This vampire looked like he had met pain and lost loved ones. I recognized it from all the refugee vampires who had come here through the years. Vampires would rarely admit to having feelings towards anybody, but I have comforted many a vampire who missed their masters, bonded humans or children after horrible stakings, fires or other ways local humans had chosen to get rid of the "vampire problem".

I put on my motherly smile, looked him in the eyes and asked him if I could help him. He didn`t look Eastern European, but I was so used to hearing different Slavic languages from visiting vampires, that I had to ask him to repeat himself, before I realized that he spoke Danish. Well, a sort of Danish anyway. A Danish that hasn`t been spoken in a couple of hundred years. Think Vikings mixed with some Ludvig Holberg.

It made my knees a little weak. What can I say? I have a thing for strange Scandinavian accents.

"Are you Sookie Stakhus?", he asked.

I couldn`t deny who I was, even if I hated my name. What did my parents think when they called me Sookie? What would have been wrong with a Danish name like Rikke or Gitte or even Henriette?

At least it was a name my fellow Danes could pronounce, since there really just was one way of saying it. My brother Jason hated his name even more. People were having a much harder time deciding if they should pronounce his name in Danish (which would probably be close to the original Greek way of saying it) or English (which would be the only way most Danes had heard the name pronounced). It`s almost like the discussion as to the correct pronunciation of the brand Nike. You would still find Danes insisting on the "Danish" way to say the name.

Jason and I often discussed why our parents had given us these weird names, but we would never get answers since our parents died when I was 7 and Jason was 9. Luckily our grandmother took us in and made up for the mum and dad we missed.

"Yes, I`m Sookie Stakhus", I answered. – And you are?

"I`m Erik."

He gave me a small nod with his head. Vampires don`t exchange handshakes and that was just fine with me. I respect other people and if they don`t want to shake my hand, I`m not forcing them.

"I`ve been told that you run some kind of hostel for vampires?" he asked looking at my mouth.

Usually vampires look you straight in the eyes, probably to see if you hold their gaze or if you look away. I can lock eyes with anybody and I always do that with vampires. I make it a point that they know they don`t scare me. I can`t take in a vampire in my home if they think I`m terrified.

This one was different. Apart from not looking me in the eyes, he never checked out my body. This must have been the first vampire entering my bar - who didn`t give me an eye over.

It`s not that I have a great body or anything. I`m voluptuous in a time and age where one is supposed to be skinny. And I`m not getting any younger, which means that my "assets" are subject to the force of gravity. Vampires still give my body a good look up and down. It`s not that I like it, but I`m so used to it that I was surprised when this vampire only looked at my mouth and chin.

"Yes. I have vampire safe rooms at my farm. I`m closing up here in about an hour, so if you could just wait around, I`ll take you home afterwards."

I asked him if I could get him some blood. Just like I have at least 25 kinds of beer for my beer drinking customers, I also have a large variety of artificial blood. I even have the new expensive kinds that taste almost like human blood. Or so I`m told.

"I`ll take whatever you have", he sighed. This was no happy vampire.

I brought him a heated Classic Blood and went on with my chores. It was a full moon tonight so most of my usual customers were out howling, or whatever the weres and shifters do when the moon is full. I rang the bell to indicate that now was the last round and people started gathering their jackets and walking out the door.

Soon, only the depressed blond vampire and yours truly were left in the bar. I went my rounds, locked up and the vampire and I were out the door. I brought him to my old Volkswagen Polo and indicated that he could jump in the passenger seat. He growled a little, probably disliking my car or something, but sat and closed the door. I went behind the wheel and started driving.

It`s a fifteen-minute drive, but we didn`t exchange one word with each other. I`m usually one to talk, but I felt that he wanted peace and quiet, and decided to give him just that. Back at my farm, I invited him in and gave him the key to his room – built especially for vampires. Not a ray of sun can enter that room. Or any of my other vampire rooms, for that matter. Actually the whole side building on my farm is vampire-proof: Safe from the sun and safe from intruders.

It`s been over 12 years since I transformed part of the farm to rooms that would suit the special needs of vampires. Luckily, Amalie`s father gave me a great price on the job, hoping that I would recommend him to all the vampires who would hopefully build their own houses or mansions as soon as they were well established in Denmark. Amalie`s father owns one of the largest construction companies in Denmark.

I`m not quite sure why I decided to help out vampires with housing. There was a great need for vampire rooms when they all had to flee Eastern Europe after The Great Revelation, but as Sam pointed out, I didn`t have to be the one who let half of my farm be invaded by creatures he didn`t really trust.

It wasn`t just my farm. It was our farm. Sam`s and mine. Just like the bar was Sam`s and mine. The bar was even called Sam`s Bar. I always disliked that name. Sam insisted because Sam`s bar is the Danish name for the American TV show "Cheers", and Sam just loved that show. I hated the show, the name of our bar and even the fact that my dear Samuel always insisted on being called Sam. I have a stupid name and my brother has a stupid name. Samuel is a beautiful name, and Sam still insisted on being called Sam.

Today I regret all the fights over his name, the name of the bar and making the farm into some sort of vampire heaven. Today I just wish we could have spent all the little time we had together, doing something other than arguing. It`s too late, though. Sam has been dead for almost five years and I can never take back my harsh words or my stubbornness.

The vampire; I reminded myself of his name - Erik, looked the room over and just nodded. He didn`t ask for the price or how long he could have the room, so I left him to himself and figured he would come over to my part of the farm when and if he wanted to talk. I could live with him not being my best friend. Even if he was good looking. Which he was. Good looking and incredibly sad.

I made my usual call to Amalie. Every time I take in a new vampire, I always call her and tell her the vampire`s name and explain how he or she looks. She insisted on this because she really hates the fact that I live all by myself and she claimed she needed a name and a description of whoever might drain me in my sleep, so she could turn him over to the police.

She was half teasing, half serious when she said it. She was very curious about my life and especially my lodgers and I didn`t mind keeping her updated.

The first two years after Sam`s death she lived with me, but she moved on, married and now has her own little family.

"Hi, it`s me."

"Hi, Sooks. What`s up? Any undead hunks on your doorstep?"

"Yeah. I have a new one now. His name is Erik, he speaks some kind of old Danish, he`s blond and very tall. I don`t know much about him, but if you find me drained tomorrow, you`ll know that you`ll have to look after a tall blond"

"Sounds promising." I could hear her suggestive smile through the line.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think all the vampires sound promising."

"You know, they are great in bed. All those years of experience…" she trailed off.

"Amalie. Are we having this conversation again?" I managed a tell tale sigh.

"Ok, Sooks. I`ll report in a hunky blond, Danish-speaking vampire, to the police, if you are dead or gone tomorrow. Sleep tight!" She blew me a loud kiss.

"You too, Amalie. Thanks". I hung up.

I went to bed, thinking of my new "room-mate". He was good-looking, but I was mainly a bit worried for him. I figured he would be fine in a couple of days, when he landed on both feet and found out he was safe. Safe on my farm and safe in my country.


	2. Chapter 2

_I`m sorry I didn`t have an introduction on chapter 1._

_This is what I would have wanted to start out with: As you might have guessed, English is not my first language (and it`s not my 26th like it is for Eric :-D). I would like to thank the clever Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for her editing and great suggestions._

_I would also like to thank Charlaine Harris for the beautiful characters. I sincerely hope she doesn`t mind that I`ve aged Sookie and made her Danish. And that I`ve changed a few names to make them fit in a Danish setting._

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV:

I hated the fact that I had to rely on a human being. Humans had burned down my club, driven me out of my home and killed my child. My beautiful child, Pam. The only vampire I trusted and the only vampire around me who dared stand up to me.

I took my revenge on the fucking FotS, but that also meant I had to leave the country. Pam always claimed that one should "go back to one`s roots". Dear Abby had written about the subject. Pam herself went back to England from time to time. Now it was my time to go back to Denmark. A country I hadn`t been to in the last century or two.

Getting back to one`s roots apparently meant that one had to put one`s life in the hands of a human being. A good-looking human being, a human being who smelled most intriguing, but still a human being.

In my book there are only three kinds of human beings. Vampire haters, fangbangers and the goody two-shoes that came out after the revelation and claimed they only wanted to help, when they were just trying to score brownie points among their liberal friends.

There was no doubt which group this blonde belonged to. She obviously didn`t hate vampires and she had no fang marks or the trademark anemic look of fangbangers.

I would have preferred to stay by myself or at least with some vampires, but this woman was the one I had to trust my undead life to. Ain`t that ironic. Driven out of my home by humans made me have to rely on a human.

SPOV

The next day, I checked the newspaper to see when the sun would set. It would set pretty early since we were in November. I figured I would have time to check on my new house guest before I went to the bar.

I hadn`t explained the Danish rules on vampire feeding (only volunteer donors, no glamouring) and I wouldn`t want him to get in trouble with the law so soon.

I took out a bottle of blood from the fridge, heated it and went over to the vampire section of my farm. I knocked on the door, but since I didn`t hear anything, I decided he was probably "sleeping in" and figured I would tip-toe in and leave the blood by his bed. I thought that would be a nice gesture.

I didn`t notice that he was wide awake, before I was half way into the room. Seeing his blue eyes staring holes in me, almost made me drop the bottle. I turned red like a Danish mail box and started to stutter.

"Oh, sorry. I hmmm I just wanted to bring you some blood, mmm, didn`t expect you to be awake, sorry. " I was really articulate which irritated me. Where did that come from?

I put the bottle down and ran out of the room. What was I thinking walking in on a vampire? I was so embarrassed I just wanted to get far away fast. I hit my forehead with my knuckles and swore a little to myself. I knew I had been staring at that great looking body of his, and I knew that he knew.

Why was this vampire affecting me like that? I have had hundreds of vampires living with me. Some of them I still consider my friends. Some of them looked great and were sweet, at least as sweet as a vampire could be, and they still didn`t get to me like this Erik did. And I hadn`t even talked to him.

I went to my kitchen. I needed to sit down with a cup of tea. I actually needed something stronger, but tea was all I could drink before driving to work. I was trying to get my heart to beat at a normal rate when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"What are you?" He asked.

The question surprised me and I forgot my embarrassment.

"What do you mean, what am I? I`m Danish, I own a bar, I rent out rooms to vampires."

"Why do you rent out rooms to vampires? What do you gain from that? "

All my discussions with Sam came back to me, all his questions about why I had to rent out to those "damned vampires" burned behind my eyes, and I must have looked sad because Eric`s eyes turned milder and he continued.

"If you don`t mind me asking? "

I wasn`t sure what to say because honestly, I don`t know why I rent out rooms to vampires. I decided to be honest.

"I don`t really know why I rent out rooms to vampires. It`s not like I`m making a profit on it and I`m not some kind of vampire lover or something" (I didn`t want to use the word fangbanger – I just hated it). "I just started renting out rooms when the need for vampire rooms was high, and I continued doing it even now when most foreign vampires prefer the luxuries of the new vampire hotels. I only rent out the rooms a few times a year now. "

"So you`re no vampire lover?" His mouth curled up to a little smile and my face regained it`s previous redness.

"I don`t hate vampires", I started to stutter. "I`m just not one of those women who find every vampire attractive just because he`s a vampire. I`ve met nice vampires and not so nice vampires. "

I felt I was becoming a little too politically correct for my taste, so I ended my speech before I started lecturing about the importance of seeing the individual behind the fangs, or whatever those rich do-gooders north of Copenhagen would say to their friends when they were trying to convince the world that they "didn`t even notice he was a vampire". Vampires were in fashion and apparently a lot of people needed to have vampires among their friends and at their parties, to claim some sort of moral superiority.

I know because the less subtle of them would call me to get to the "fresh" vampires before anyone else grabbed them.

"So what am I? Nice or not so nice?" Now he was teasing. I was kind of pleased because yesterday Eric had been one depressed vampire and if he could tease me today, he was making progress fast. That would mean less mothering on my part, which was fine by me. I had done my share of bringing vampires back to life, so to speak, and it wasn`t my favorite task. You can`t just give a vampire a hug and tell him everything will be fine when he`s lost everything.

"What do you want to be?" I teased back. I wasn`t trying to flirt with him, just keep the good mood flowing. Ok, so I was flirting a little with him – sue me. I`m a widow, I don`t date, I have obligations to no one. And I had just seen most of this vampire`s magnificent body. Vampires have this thing for sleeping in the nude.

He looked at me, obviously measuring me. Then he turned serious again.

"I actually want to be nice to you." He was thinking for a moment. "I guess that`s why I asked you what you are". He looked at me waiting for an answer. When I didn`t offer one, he said something that made me to thank that I can hide my emotions from my face. Being a telepath does that to you, because you just can`t react on all the thoughts you hear.

"I know you are something more than an ordinary woman. I can smell it. I can`t tell what you are, but I would really appreciate it if you would tell me".

His "I would appreciate" could probably be translated into "I demand you to", but I still said nothing. The only extraordinary thing about me was my telepathy, but I had never come across a vampire who could smell that, before. I had met a few who claimed I smelled sweet, but I figured that was just them making a compliment or something.

I was guessing that he could somehow tell that I`m a telepath, but why should I confirm his suspicions? I`ve kept it a secret for so many years and vampires would be the last creatures I would want to know about it.

We went into a staring competition like a couple of third graders. After what seemed like weeks, but really was only minutes, I told him I had to go to work and started getting my coat and boots.

I still had to explain to him about rules and regulations, but I didn`t feel like it right now. Not after all his questions about "who I was".

I asked him if he had everything he needed and he nodded.

"Do you think you will go out while I`m at work? I have stocked up on blood, so you shouldn`t go hungry," I told him.

I really didn`t want him to wander about in my neighborhood before I was sure he knew how to behave himself. Not all Eastern European vampires knew how to mainstream. Actually very few of them had ever tried, because mainstreaming could easily mean a stake to their heart. Of course I couldn`t be sure where Erik was from, but Eastern Europe had been the home of most of the vampires I had had under my roof.

"What if I get hungry for real blood?" he asked and I felt I froze a bit realizing I would have to stay home for a bit longer, explaining the basics to him. It was my duty, even if I didn`t want to do it right now. I took off my coat and sat down.

"Eric, you can`t just glamour someone into giving you blood here. It`s illegal to use glamour on someone who hasn`t agreed to it in advance." I tried to sound convincing even if both he and I knew that no one would ever be able to tell if a vampire had used glamour.

"Oh, I think I can get blood without glamour" he said with a devilish grin.

"I`m sure you can, but I wish you wouldn`t. At least for now. I think it would be wise for you to learn a little more about this country before you meet up with the locals. Things are probably different from what you are used to in your old country".

To my surprise he started laughing. "Where do you think I come from?" he asked.

"Where does any vampire come from? I mean you have all probably lived in most parts of the world at one time or another. I`m guessing you lived in Scandinavia some hundred years ago and I assume you are one of the vampire refugees from Eastern Europe or maybe the Middle East?" I must admit I was curious to know more about him, but I also knew that curiosity would get me nowhere. Vampires didn`t exactly share. This one was no excuse from that vampire-rule.

"You are right and you are wrong" he said with a smile. He didn`t elaborate and I didn`t ask. Luckily I`m a resourceful woman and I have my ways of gaining information. Tomorrow, during the daytime, I would start my research on Erik the vampire.

We looked at each other for a while and then he said "I`ll stay here and I won`t feed on anybody tonight. "

I let out a little sigh of relief and put on my coat again. "I`ll be off then. Just make yourself at home here. And welcome to Denmark" I smiled my best smile and was out the door. "And call me if you need anything. You know, even if I`m not a vampire lover, I`ll be glad to help out" I said with a little laugh.

He laughed back. It was a manly laugh that sort of rolled through his body. I liked his laugh. It almost made me want to stay at home with him.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Great. This country, my old country, invited vampires to safety and NOW I`m told there are rules. Human rules. I can`t glamour anyone to give me blood – or sex. Which means I`ll have to make humans like me to give it to me freely.

I wasn`t planning on following those rules. I mean, I haven`t followed the human rules before. I`ve killed people, stolen from them, even kidnapped some from time to time and I have never followed any of the human traffic laws. I`m not a law abiding citizen. Why would I stop glamouring, just because some human rule told me to? It`s vampire`s nature to glamour.

I might just wait a few days, though. I hated the synthetic crap, but I figured I would have to learn a little more about my surroundings before I went back to drinking human blood straight from the vein, so to speak.

I especially wanted to learn more about my beautiful hostess before I glamoured her. Why did she smell so sweet? She ran a bar for shifters and weres, but she was certainly no shifter. She smelled almost fae, but no fae would start a vampire shelter. That would be like a zebra having a lion shelter.

I would just have to use my charm to make her talk. And if that didn`t work out, I would glamour her.

Problem solved. Now I was going to explore her house to see if there were any secrets hidden somewhere.

* * *

SPOV

It was an uneventful evening at the bar. The weres and shifters were still out enjoying the full moon and humans and vamps apparently had better things to do than to hang out at Sam`s this night. I didn`t mind because it gave me an excuse to lock up early and get home and check on Erik.

He had promised to stay at home, but it`s not like vampires are the most trustworthy creature on this planet. I just hoped none of my neighbors were missing a pint of blood and half an hour of their memory. It had happened before and I really felt bad every time.

I looked for him the minute I came home. I wouldn`t really admit it to myself, but I did feel a bit nervous. Would he be home or would he be out hunting?

It didn`t take long to establish that he indeed was home. Not only was he home, he was in my part of my home, not the vampire part. Well, I had told him to feel at home, so what had I expected?

He was talking on his phone when I got in so I went to my bedroom to get out of my work clothes and into something that didn`t smell of beer and hakkebøf, a kind of a hamburger without the bun, the Danish specialty we serve at the bar. He looked up when I came back to the living room. His phone was on the table and he was rocking back and forth in my grandmother`s old rocking chair.

"Can I get you a blood?" I asked. I was brought up to be polite and I wasn`t about to forget that just because a vampire felt a little too homey in my living room. He nodded yes and I went to the kitchen to get him one. While the bottle was in the micro I planned how to ask him the questions I really needed to ask him. The answers weren`t important to me, but they would be important for his future in Denmark.

I went back in the living room, handed him the bottle and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"So you`re in Denmark now…" I started. He looked at me with a blank face. I thought for a bit and continued.

"How much do you know about vampire rules here in Denmark? Did you contact the queen or one of the sheriffs yet?"

When I asked him about the sheriffs I didn`t mean the ones from the cowboy movies or the one in Nottingham, and by the queen I didn`t mean my queen, Margrethe II. I`m sure my queen would be most hospitable to any vampire that came calling, but the queen I was talking about, was the vampire queen. Vampires had their own system of government with sheriffs, kings and queens.

"No, not yet. I think I`ll wait a little while before I get into the system. And I don`t know much about the rules in Denmark apart from the glamour-rule, you told me about." Apparently that was amusing because he had a little smile on his lips.

"Ok. You really should get in touch with one of them, you know. It`s none of my business, but the vampires are doing well in Denmark for a reason." I tried to sound convincing.

"Do you know all the rules?" he asked with doubt written all over his face.

"I know some. Some of the rules are old and I guess international. Some of them are just here in Denmark or in Scandinavia." I thought for a moment. "I guess the strangest one for you, apart from the one about glamour, would be the fact that vampire hierarchy is just as much a democracy as the human one. You guys elect your leaders here. You don`t fight for ranks as vampires do in most countries."

He smiled kind of a sad smile. "I heard rumors about that. Personally, I think it goes against vampire nature, but I won`t fight anyone for anything. I just want to be left alone".

"Ok, then." I really didn`t want to go further into the whole vampire business. I had told him what I was supposed to tell him. How he used this information was not my business.

"I`ll say goodnight to you then". Help yourself with blood…from the fridge" I quickly finished when he sent me a sly smile.

Then I felt something else. I felt the familiar tingling of vampire glamour. I looked over at Erik and he looked at me with a huge smile, showing a little fang. I waited for a minute, then I shook my head and walked off.

I turned in the doorway and said "Erik, I told you. No glamour, unless you ask first". The look on his face was worth a few kroner. You don`t get to see surprised vampires that often. This one even had his mouth open. No fangs.

Tomorrow I would check my files and look into his past.

* * *

EPOV

What the hell was this place? Who was this woman? I`ve never met a human I couldn`t glamour.

I didn`t like not knowing. And I certainly didn`t like that I couldn`t glamour her. Glamouring is what makes us safe in the human world. It`s the thing that gets us what we want.

I didn`t find anything when she left me alone in the house. No diaries, no hidden papers, nothing more than a few personal pictures and her grades from Nykøbing Falster gymnasium. And a computer with a code I couldn`t crack.

This was an enigma and I love cracking them. I didn`t exactly mind that the enigma was beautiful too. And her smell….

* * *

SPOV

I woke up early the next morning. I knew what I was going to do and I was impatient. I got up and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. While the water was boiling, I went to my study and started my computer. I mentally looked over my shoulder before I typed in my password, opened a program and typed in another password.

To put it like this: my passwords are not the names of any dogs I have owned, the name of my favorite football team or the type of beer I prefer. My passwords are made to ensure that no one can access my computer. They are as safe as passwords can be in a world of hackers and computer geeks.

The program I was going to check out was not meant for me. It was a program made for vampires by vampires. It had originally been on a CD and it had almost been impossible for me to obtain the yearly updates. Now the program was online, which made it so much easier. The vampires on the other end of the digital line didn`t know that I was a mere fangless mortal.

I had the vampire queen`s permission to use this program. She understood that I couldn`t host all kinds of vampires without knowing who I was dealing with. But I had to promise her never to tell anybody that I had access to the program. She would have lost her next election if it ever came out that she had allowed me something made for vampires only.

The program was a database containing all known vampires, their backstory, their present place of living and news and updates on them.

I typed in the name Erik in the database and it came up with a number of suggestions. Most vampires changed names from time to time and apparently quite a few of them had been called Erik at some point of time. I cursed myself for not asking about his last name.

Luckily the database had pictures of most of the vampires so I just clicked on the names until a familiar picture came up. _Erik/Eric Northman aka Leif_. It also stated 20 other names he apparently had used in his undead life on several continents.

I found out that he was over a 1000 years old and that he had been a Viking when he was turned. A real Odin-believing, swordfighting, Viking-ship-travelling Viking. I mumbled some nasty words over the fact that vampires rarely wanted to talk about their pre-vamp days. I love everything about the Viking age and here I had a live, well sort of live, Viking under my roof and I couldn`t ask him about all the things I was dying to know. Actually, he couldn`t even know that I knew he had been a Viking. I sighed.

I clicked on the link called "Current situation" and read:

_Eric Northman is currently in Europe, precise whereabouts unknown. Last known address Shreveport, Louisiana, USA where he ran a nightclub called Fangtasia. Fangtasia was burned down to the ground in one of the many terrorist acts by the Fellowship of the Sun in 2008, killing five vampires and 3 humans. _

I felt a sweat break on my forehead and I realized I had been holding my breath while reading.

I clicked on the link called "Children ":

_Thyra, vampire aprox.1254, staked by humans aprox.1431._

_Mathilde, vampire aprox.1439, forced to meet the sun by humans 1602_

_Hildegaard 1605, staked by humans 1799_

_Pamela, vampire 1804, killed in terrorist act by humans 2008_

**Oh no**. That was my only thought. Oh no. His business had been burned down and his child was dead. He had fled from the USA, not Eastern Europe or the Middle East, but vampire-friendly USA. I had read about the FotS, but I didn`t know that they were actually succeeding in making vampires leave the country. I felt a sudden anger. What was wrong with them? Who were they to decide that vampires should die and vampire businesses should burn?

I kept reading the rest of the information on him, made some mental notes, turned the computer off and went outside in the winter sun. It was cold, but I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn`t care. I felt truly sorry for Erik. I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

I went inside again and before I knew what I was doing, I opened the security doors to the vampire section of my house and entered his room. I just needed to see him. Comfort him.

I opened the door and saw him splayed on his stomach, naked. I thanked all my gods that he was sound asleep because I was blushing like a teenager. His muscular back ended up in the sexiest behind I had ever seen. And in Denmark you get to see a lot of naked behinds. We are Scandinavian and we like nudity. This behind was something I would never see at the beach or in the sauna, though. It was just so darn sexy.

I suppressed the lust that had come up in me and remembered the sadness I had felt just a few minutes ago. I couldn`t lust after a vampire that needed my sympathy. My hand caressed his chin and his cheek and I bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I`ll get you back on your feet, Viking," I whispered.

I went back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Sam`s bar was closed today and I wanted to stay at home, hopefully in the company of Erik. I had questions, but I didn`t know how to ask them.

And I just wanted to give him a big, comforting hug.

* * *

EPOV

When I woke up I immediately smelled that someone had been in my room. It didn`t take me many seconds to figure out who the culprit was. Sookie.

Anger rose in me. She had come to my room when I was at my most vulnerable and you never do that to a vampire. I was mad. But I was also curious. Why was she there? What was her agenda?

I got up and listened to the sounds of the house and went for the ones that sounded human. I found her in the kitchen with her back towards me. I smiled a cruel smile. I would teach her not to disturb the sanctity of a sleeping vampire.

I moved as quietly as only a vampire can. We don`t breathe, we don`t make floorboards creak, we move fast. When I was just behind her, I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"What were you doing in my room?"

She screamed. I wanted her scared and figured her scream proved my mission accomplished. I stayed close to her with my most sinister face to keep her fear level in the red area for a moment. I needed her to know that I wanted control.

She turned around and her face wasn`t the face of terror, it was the face of pain. Then the most wonderful smell met my nostrils. I inhaled deeply and looked down. She had cut her finger instead of the carrots she was chopping up for her dinner.

She looked at her finger and at me, and then she surprised me. She held the finger up to my mouth. My fangs came down immediately and I grabbed her wrist and shoved her finger into my mouth. It was the sweetest blood I had tasted in years. I sucked deeply and moaned.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled at her arm.

"Could I have my finger back, please?" she asked with a little smile.

"You have the most exquisite blood, my dear," I said without thinking. Where did the _my dear_ come from?

"Yes, so they tell me," she replied with a little sigh. I hadn`t expected that reply and immediately asked her how many vampires had bitten her. She looked me straight in the eyes, probably to understate what she was going to say.

"No vampire has ever bitten me. I told you - I`m not a vampire lover. And before you make any jokes, when I say vampire lover, I mean fangbanger. I just hate that term. It`s so degrading." She stepped back.

"But I have had vampires living with me for over 10 years, on and off. I have had minor accidents before this one, and I do know it`s common courtesy to offer your blood to vampires when you bleed around them. I do follow vampire etiquette, to some extent". She looked away, blushing.

"And I do know that one should let sleeping vampires sleep in peace. I don`t know why I went to your room, but I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from me. I`m sorry if I offended you or made you feel insecure".

I laughed out loud. Me… insecure? Never!

She looked at me and asked me, out of nowhere, if I could fly. Of course I can fly and I told her so. That made her smile.

"Look, my dinner is ready now and I have blood in the fridge for you. When we are both done eating, I would like to show you something, if that`s ok with you. I think you`ll like it. "

I looked at her trying to decipher what she meant and she probably sensed my apprehension.

"It`s just a small drive away and it wouldn`t involve any other people… or vampires."

I just nodded slowly.

We had our dinner without any conversation. Usually people yap my ear off hoping to get my attention, but this one was quiet. I almost wished she would talk more.

After dinner, she put on her coat, scarf, mittens and a woolen hat. I figured she had planned for us to be outside, so I put on my coat as well. Not so much to keep warm, but so I wouldn`t stand out too much. Back home in Louisiana, I would stand out because of my height and my long blond hair, but a lot of men are tall and blond around here, making me blend in more. I wasn`t sure I liked that, but it did serve it`s purpose for the time being.

She took me to her little tin can of a car. I would definitely have to get my own set of wheels soon. It was an embarrassment to be seen in a Polo. I grunted.

We drove through Nykøbing, crossed the bridge over Guldborgsund and turned right in the roundabout. Suddenly, we were in the middle of a forest. Nykøbing really was a tiny town. I had just started to wonder what we were going to see in the middle of a dark forest when we came to a huge parking lot where Sookie stopped the car and got out.

She went towards a wall and I followed her. Then, she surprised me (how many times was this woman going to surprise an old vampire like me?) by getting very close to me and putting her arms around my neck. I could feel her warm breath on my shoulder and her curves against my chest.

I immediately reacted. Her blood earlier this evening and her body being so close to me made my fangs come down. I couldn`t understand why she would take us way out in a forest to make out when she had soft beds and heated rooms in her home, but who was I to complain? I suddenly realized that I wanted this woman. And I realized that I hadn`t had sex or significant amounts of human blood in weeks.

I felt a familiar stirring in my pants and leaned down to kiss her, when she said "Could you fly us over this wall, please? There is something on the other side I want to show you and it`s only open in the summer so we have to sneak in instead".

That was a cold shower, if there ever was one.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading this! I hope the Danish setting isn`t too weird for those of you unfamiliar with Nykøbing (which would probably be, hmmmm, all of you - Nykøbing isn`t excactly the center of the Universe). Btw. if you look at a map over Denmark, you are going to find 3 Nykøbing (yeah, I know... what were they thinking?). This takes place in Nykøbing Falster (named after the island of Falster where Nykøbing F. is situated). Falster is just a small boat trip from Poland and Germany - and you can`t get further to the south in Denmark. It`s also the place where I get a suntan and a swim every summer - and fairly close to the place I grew up.

Again - thank you to Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for her corrections, suggestions and support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 4**

_From Chapter 3:_

_I immediately reacted. Her blood earlier this evening and her body being so close to me made my fangs come down. I couldn`t understand why she would take us way out in a forest to make out when she had soft beds and heated rooms in her home, but who was I to complain? I suddenly realized that I wanted this woman. And I realized that I hadn`t had sex or significant amounts of human blood in weeks._

_I felt a familiar stirring in my pants and leaned down to kiss her, when she said "Could you fly us over this wall, please? There is something on the other side I want to show you and it`s only open in the summer so we have to sneak in instead"._

_That was a cold shower, if there ever was one._

SPOV

The other times I had visited Middelaldercenteret, I had gone through the gates, so I wasn`t really sure where we would land. I was a bit disappointed when we set foot in the kids` playground next to the closed hot dog stand. Erik looked at me with wonder, and maybe something else. His blue eyes were dark.

"This hot dog stand and playground are just terrible. They destroy the whole thing. Everything else in this Medieval-center is build like it was back then and then they had to put a hot dog stand here". I sighed.

"In that building," I pointed to a white building to our left, "there`s a restaurant where you only get the kind of food they ate in medieval times. No potatoes, no corn and no Californian wine." I tried to smile at my own little joke, lame as it was. "But that was not what I wanted to show you."

I took his hand. I`m not sure why, I just did. The moon wasn`t full now, but it lit the place up enough for me to find the path leading to what I really wanted to Erik to see.

"Come on," I said, to make him walk a bit faster. He was dragging his feet. I, on the other hand, acted like a little child on my way to Tivoli. I almost jumped up and down in excitement.

Just a few meters more and we came to a clearing. It was dark, but one could still see the beautiful medieval village, the little harbor and the boats lying there. I knew the whole village had been built in my lifetime as a living museum, but I still felt transported back in time.

"In the summer, they have people living here, pretending to be medieval. You can talk to them, but they will look at you with wonder if you ask them about Britney Spears or a Wii." I turned around.

"And over there behind the bushes, they have a knights`-tournament a couple of times every week in the summer. It`s great fun. There are four knights and you pick one of them and sit in his corner , cheer for him and boo at the others. It`s a great show where the audience are part of the whole thing with their cheering and shouting." I smiled, thinking back to all the times I had watched the tournament. Those were happy memories.

"I`m always on Henrik Swane`s team" I laughed.

Now Erik laughed too. "Oh, so you prefer cowards?" He laughed even harder. "Henrik Swane was the biggest coward in three counties, you know?"

If my grandmother had seen my face now she would have told me to close my mouth before I caught any flies. I just stared at Erik.

"Did you know Henrik Swane? Did you live here when he did?" I asked not really sure if Henrik Swane was a historical figure or just someone they had made up for the knights` tournament.

"I lived here when the villages looked like this, yes" he said waving his arms at all the old buildings. "And I knew Henrik Swane. Even his blood tasted like chicken."

He looked around and took the place in. He smiled his crooked smile.

"I hadn`t expected to go that far back to my roots when I came to Denmark," he said.

I smiled. "That was the reason I wanted you to see this. I wasn`t sure you lived in Denmark in the time and age this center is portraying (liar, liar, pants on fire), but from the way you speak Danish, I figured you had lived in Denmark centuries ago and I thought this could be a trip down memory lane for you".

He was quiet for some time and we walked towards a large meadow with a huge trebuchet on top of a small hill. I could see recognition in his eyes. They almost glowed. Apparently heavy weaponry was closer to his heart than quaint little villages.

"You know, vampires usually don`t like those memory trips you humans seem to enjoy so much. Our memory lane is an 8 lane highway with all the stuff we have seen and lived through. But this was actually very nice. And I thank you for showing it to me".

He leaned down and gave me a butterfly of a kiss on my lips. I blushed.

Why did I blush?

* * *

EPOV

Was I getting sentimental? I liked walking around in a village that was so familiar and still so far back in history. I liked it. I shook my head.

And seeing the trebuchet really stirred my emotions. I remembered the wars, the fights, the blood flowing in the streets. War among humans is godsend to vampires. So much blood is wasted in wars. Some of it might just as well come to use and I was always in the front row.

I remembered all the wars, the piracy, the sieges, the fights. Those were good times. Those were times I felt alive.

I looked down at Sookie and said, "Thank you for showing me this". I even gave her a kiss. To my surprise, she blushed. I liked that and gave her my warmest smile. Then, I kissed her again.

This time, it was a real kiss. I have kissed a few women through my over 1000 years on this planet and I have never had any complaints. I licked her lips to gain access to her beautiful mouth. When my tongue was allowed entrance, a small moan escaped her lips.

That moan was like a green light for me. I had my arms all over her, searching for all her warm, little secrets. Her body was soft and curvy. Her breasts were just the right size for my huge hands. She trembled a little when I lightly kneaded one breast while cupping her butt.

She had both her hands around my neck, and her fingers in my hair. I love the feel of women`s fingers running through my hair. This was probably the reason why I grew it so long in the first place. My hair is a magnet to female hands and you won`t hear any complaints from me about that.

I knew it was too cold for outdoor sex. At least, too cold for a human. But I had to try. I wanted her. I quickly bent down and laid her on top of me. She was so warm, so light, on my body. Her breathing sent small shivers down my spine.

I snuck a hand up under her coat and sweater to feel those sweet breasts. Her moans made my trousers way too tight and my fangs were now fully out. She wriggled a little and I wriggled back. Then, I started to move my hips in earnest and was pleased when she mirrored my movements while spreading her legs a little.

I trailed my kisses down her neck as far as her scarf would allow me. I sucked on her earlobe and her hand went from my hair to my chest – and further down. She blushed again.

Then, she suddenly stopped. She stopped the kissing. She stopped the grinding.

"I`m sorry, Erik. We can`t do this." I must have growled some, because she continued, "at least not here, on the ground, in the cold".

* * *

SPOV

I got up. What was I thinking? Ten years I`d been a landlady and a shoulder to cry on, of sorts, to vampires and I had never kissed one. I had never even thought of doing it. And it wasn`t for lack of offers, I might add. Of course some of those ten years I had been happily married, but not even after Sam died, had I crossed any lines with my fanged lodgers.

Actually, I hadn`t crossed any lines that many non-fanged men either. It`s not that I`m a prude or anything. I have a sex drive like the next girl. It`s just that when I was younger, I couldn`t control my telepathy. I read way too many thoughts to make me ever want to be intimate with a man. You wouldn`t want to know what goes through a man`s mind when you are kissing him. Honestly, you don`t.

When I met Sam, I realized that his thoughts were a bit harder to read. I got more feelings than thoughts. I also got better at controlling my mind-reading.

After Sam…. well, who was I going to date then? All the weres and shifters still considered me Sam`s and humans turned me off with all their thoughts.

I was attracted to the fact that I couldn`t read vampire minds, but the luggage of politics and rules and pride…. I had never met a vampire that had made me want to look behind all that. Until now.

Why did I go to his room earlier today? Yes, I was saddened by his loss and I felt bad for him, but I had met dozens of vampires who had lost everything but their undead lives. Why did I kiss him and grind myself against him like a bitch in heat? I needed to regain control.

I stood up and brushed off my clothes. Erik stayed on the ground and looked up at me. He looked as if I was a complicated mystery novel and he wanted to find the page where the murderer was reveled.

I plastered my stupid smile on my face, the smile I always use when I`m insecure or when I hear something nasty in peoples` minds. I turned around and started walking.

"If you liked this, you should see the Viking center in Ribe. That would really be something for you!"

I didn`t realize my mistake before he was in front of me in one jump.

"How do you know that a Viking center would be something for me?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

Oops.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this and for the beautiful reviews you are sending!

I would like to thank Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for being such a perfect beta. She saves you guys from many mistakes, both in language and storyline!

Do you want to know more about Middelaldercenteret? Read here: www dot middelaldercentret dot dk/Engelsk/welcome dot html . This is the trebuchet at Middelaldercenteret: www dot middelaldercentret dot dk/Events/krigsmaskinerne dot html


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead in Denmark – chapter 5**

From the previous chapter:

_I plastered my stupid smile on my face, the smile I always use when I`m insecure or when I hear something nasty in peoples` minds. I turned around and started walking. _

"_If you liked this, you should see the Viking center in Ribe. That would really be something for you!"_

_I didn`t realize my mistake before he was in front of me in one jump. _

"_How do you know that a Viking center would be something for me?" He looked me straight in the eyes. _

_Oops. _

EPOV

What did this woman know? Who had told her? And who had she told about me?

It`s not as if I have "Viking" tattooed on my forehead or one of those stupid plastic "Viking"-helmets with horns on my head. Vikings didn`t have any fucking horns on their helmets. That would have been something in a tug of war: "Sorry, could you stop the slaughtering just a bit? I need a time-out. My horns are stuck in the branches of this tree".

I was tall and had long blond hair, but I could really be from any period of time. It wasn`t until the last century or two all men had started cutting their hair short. There was nothing in my appearance that gave away my age.

I could hear her heart pounding, but her face was relaxed in a way that was almost impressive. How had she learned to control herself like that?

"I didn`t _know_ that a Viking center would be something for you," she answered. "I was just guessing. You do seem very old, you know."

If it hadn`t been for the fact that I could hear her pulse racing, I would almost have believed her. And she was clever to suggest that I look old. To a human being, that might just be the worst sort of thing you could say, but to a vampire, it was a compliment. Sookie definitely knew how to appeal to a vampire`s vanity.

I figured I had to scare her into telling me the truth. I grabbed her by her waist and before she could scream or resist, I had us high in the air.

"You really shouldn`t lie to a vampire", I whispered in her ear.

I flew her up over the forest, over Guldborgsund and over Nykøbing. I flew us out to the beach of Marielyst. I figured it would be deserted in the cold of November. I picked the part of the beach furthest away from all the summer houses and cabins and landed. This would be the perfect spot for interrogation.

I noticed a sign saying "Nudist beach" and smiled a little inside. I wouldn`t mind a little skinny dipping with Sookie, at some other time. Now I needed her to tell me the truth.

"How did you know about me? Who did you ask?" I stared into her face while holding her head in my hands. I even growled a little. Oh, how I wished I could glamour her now.

She stayed silent.

"Sookie, my undead life depends on you telling the truth now." That got a reaction. She blinked and I noticed her eyes watering up a little.

"I can`t tell you how I know," she whispered. "All I can say is that I haven`t asked anyone about you."

I studied her face closely. To my frustration, I concluded that I couldn`t tell if she was lying.

"I would really hate to hurt you, you know." She flinched and looked me in the eyes. "But I have to know how you know about me". She looked past me and out over the sea. I could almost hear her mind working. I waited and almost enjoyed touching her, smelling her hair and hearing the waves breaking up on the beach.

I mentally slapped myself. I needed this information and I had to get it, one way or the other.

She sighed and looked back into my eyes. "I`m sorry, Erik. I promised not to tell and I have to keep my promise. As I said, I have never asked anyone about you. My finding out about you didn`t involve anyone else". She straightened up a bit and her voice got stronger. "I would tell you if I could, but I can`t, so stop being this big, bad vampire. Just believe me when I say that I haven`t brought you into any danger. I wouldn`t do that." She stomped her foot to prove her point.

I wanted to shake her. Why couldn`t she just tell me?

I was so frustrated; I left her on the beach.

* * *

SPOV

Thank you very much, Erik, for leaving me stranded on the most deserted part of the beach. I can`t just fly off like you. I have to walk.

There are 30 kilometers of beach from Marielyst to Gedesby. 25 of them have people living or vacationing close by. I was in the middle of the 5 kilometers of beach with no summer houses, no cabins and no ice cream stands. Not that any ice cream stand would be open in the middle of the night in November. All I could see was the ocean, the beach and the forest.

I started walking. I hate walking on the beach wearing shoes and socks, and it was too cold to take them off, so I made it up to the dike. The island of Falster has dikes on all sides. It`s no wonder since half the island is under sea level.

I walked the dike back towards Marielyst. I knew it would take me an hour or more to get there and my farm was probably 10 kilometers from Marielyst. I couldn`t walk all the way home. I was tired and I just wanted to get home to my bed.

I also wanted to get home to check if Erik was there. I should have been angry with him, but I was worried. And sad.

* * *

EPOV

She was walking on the dike. I could see her from above. She didn`t break down in tears and she didn`t run. She just walked. I would have given a Viking treasure to be able to read her thoughts right now. Not just to know the secret she wouldn`t reveal to me, but to know _why_ she wouldn`t. Who had she made that promise to? And why?

I knew her farm could be unsafe for me now and I knew I ought to pack my things and get out of there asap. To another city. To another country.

I looked at her again and before I could second-guess myself, I went downwards.

I landed just in front of her, causing her to stop walking. Actually she walked right into my chest, but she stopped walking, when she hit me. She lost her balance from the impact and I caught her before she fell. We stood there in each others` arms for a minute, saying nothing. Then I let her go.

I didn`t understand myself. This woman had broken my trust by going to my room when I was asleep and by getting information about me from an undisclosed source. She couldn`t be glamoured or coerced. She was pretty, but not that pretty. Her blood tasted exquisite, but if her blood was all I wanted, I could just drain her and take it all. Yes, I wanted her blood, but what I wanted most right now, was to take her back in my arms.

She looked up in my eyes. She didn`t look angry and she didn`t look scared. She looked sorry.

"Let`s get home", was all I could say and I lifted her up in the air again.

* * *

SPOV

I didn`t know why he made such a big deal out of this. I could understand how he would have some serious trust-issues after having his place burned down and his child killed by FotS, but there weren`t any FotS in Denmark, so even if I had told someone about his whereabouts, Eric would be as safe on my farm as anybody.

I mentally kicked my shins for how the evening ended. I had wanted to cheer Erik up and instead I had made him distrust me. The whole evening had been a rollercoaster. From the childish happiness I had felt when I showed him Middelaldercenteret, over the lust when we kissed, to the anxiety when he found out that I knew a bit too much about him. Now I was just sad – and angry at myself.

I was back in his arms, but being in the arms of a vampire several hundred meters above ground wasn`t romantic. It was terrifying. I held tightly around his neck and he had his arms around my waist. Deep down I knew that I was safe, but I didn`t know where that feeling came from.

The air blew my hair into Erik`s and Erik`s into mine. "We`ll both need a brush big time, when we get down", I thought. I giggled a little, imagining Erik`s and my hair tangled together into one big mess. You get all kinds of weird images when you`re afraid.

Suddenly he lifted me up a bit. He ducked his face through all the layers of hair and down to my neck. I was sure he was going to bite me, but he didn`t. He sniffed. He sniffed and said "aahh", as if I was a big chocolate cake right out of the oven.

* * *

EPOV

What a smell. She smelled perfect and I knew she tasted even better. Why was I so conflicted over this woman? I had met her only a few days before, I could not glamour her, I could not trust her and she wouldn`t tell me what I needed to hear.

I didn`t get to be over a thousand years old by being careless. Still, all I could do to this woman, to Sookie, was to take in her lovely smell, when I should have been torturing her, or at least making her speak somehow.

I needed to get a hold of myself.

When we landed on the farm, she whispered: "Erik, I really need my car tomorrow". She looked embarrassed. Against my better judgment, I asked her for the keys and flew off to retrieve it. Was I becoming her personal servant now?

I was a little relieved, though, to have this task to see to. I was conflicted over Sookie and I just didn`t want to be under the same roof as her right now. That was not entirely true because where I really wanted to be, was in her bed, making love to her, but that would be counterproductive.

I landed on the parking lot where Sookie`s sorry excuse for a car was parked. I pulled out the keys, but changed my mind. I wanted to go back in time again and relive some of the more happy days of my undead life.

Some would think that my days as a Viking were my most glorious; the Viking age has become pretty popular the last hundred years or so and everyone today would assume that being a Viking was just "sooo cool" (I`m quoting some of the kids at Fangtasia now). I`m not saying that the Viking age wasn`t a great time. I`m just saying that I didn`t get to live the Viking life for very long. My days as a Viking were over the day I was turned. My master hated those "savage Nordic beasts". He was after all from the "noble culture of Rome" as he loved to point out. He taught me to fight, but I had to leave Scandinavia. When I finally came back, this time without my master, the Viking age was long gone. So the Medieval days were truly the days where I found out who I was and who I wanted to be. I was a strong warrior and a passionate lover.

I flew over the wall again, this time without the smell of Sookie in my nostrils.

Maybe Pam had been right. Maybe it was healthy to go back to one`s roots. I did like walking around in this small medieval village. My unbeating heart felt heavy thinking about Pam, though.

I hadn`t planned on turning her, but when I saw her lurking about in the streets of London, I knew that she was going to be my next child. I hadn`t had many children, but I hadn`t gone many years childless either, at least not after my master let me go my own ways. I have been very lucky with my children, always seeking out strong, willful and smart women. Women who could support me in my efforts, but also women who would speak their mind, when they disagreed. Pam had been the perfect choice.

I walked around in the medieval village and took in all the little details I hadn`t seen in so many years. I had of course never been able to live in a village after my turning. A vampire had to live by himself in the countryside or hide in a big city. Everyone knew each other in a village and people would soon notice if their very pale neighbor only came out at night. But I had visited many a medieval village and this one was a good copy of the real thing. I sniffed the air and smiled a little. Only the stench lacked. Medieval villages would not have been something for the refined noses of today.

I went over to the meadow where I had tried to seduce Sookie. I laid down, closed my eyes and let my memories take me back to the blood and fighting of my earlier years.

After half an hour I flew out to the car, got into it and drove back to Sookie`s farm. I was at ease with myself and mentally thanked Sookie for showing me some of my past. Then I recalled her unwillingness to give me the information I needed and was disappointed with myself. How could I be grateful to a woman I couldn`t control?

All lights were off at the farm and Sookie was clearly asleep. I went straight for my room, removed my clothes and went to bed. I felt like a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this and thank you for the great reviews! I hope you find Denmark an interesting place for Sookie and Eric to live out some strong emotions. Don`t worry - Eric is not going to feel pathetic for long :-D

Thank you again to the clever Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for reading, correcting, suggesting and supporting! This is the address to the forum: z13 dot invisionfree dot com/Alexander_Skarsgard/


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 6**

**From the previous chapter:**

_After half an hour I flew out to the car, got into it and drove back to Sookie`s farm. I was at ease with myself and mentally thanked Sookie for showing me some of my past. Then I recalled her unwillingness to give me the information I needed and was disappointed with myself. How could I be grateful to a woman I couldn`t control?_

_All lights were off at the farm and Sookie was clearly asleep. I went straight for my room, removed my clothes and went to bed. I felt like a pathetic excuse for a vampire._

* * *

SPOV

One would think that I would have trouble falling asleep after that ordeal. On the contrary. I fell into deep sleep as soon as my head met the pillow.

The sun woke me up the next morning and my head was pounding as if I had been drinking heavily the night before. Distant nightmares screamed in the back of my head, but I couldn`t remember what I had been dreaming of. Vaguely, I felt it was a dream about Sam. My nightmares often were, sadly enough.

The Dream Gods, or whoever made up peoples` dreams, should have given me nice dreams about Sam. Dreams of love and happiness, maybe even the odd sex dream. But no, my dreams of Sam almost always ended up as nightmares. Go figure. I was glad to be awake and out of bed, even if my body needed a few more hours of sleep.

This morning was a morning for fresh air and bread right out of the oven. Not my oven, but the oven of my local baker. I got dressed, put on my jacket, my hat and my mittens and went out to get my bicycle.

Going by bicycle wouldn`t get me the bread as fast as if I had taken my car, but I felt that I needed a bike ride more than I needed instant bread.

I liked riding my bike. My car was just a means of transportation, but my bike was something more. It had been my grandmother`s, but I`m sure I would have loved it even if it hadn`t been. It was an old model, heavy to pedal uphill and fast going down. Not that Falster had that many hills.

One of the few hills was right outside my door – going up. That hill would probably add five years to my life because of the great cardiovascular workout it gave me. Or it might kill me from a heart attack. The heart attack didn`t strike this time and I reached my baker in no time.

My bicycle had soul. That`s the only way I can explain it. It also had a basket for my shopping. Which is where I put the bread I had bought. I also bought some extra bottles of blood for Erik, just to be on the safe side, and some orange juice and butter for me. There was nothing better than lukewarm bread with a heavy layer of butter – and a glass of orange juice.

My mood was much lighter going home and I`m sure I had a smile on my face when I almost ran into a couple of weres at the end of the hill down to my farm. As I said, my bike was fast downhill.

The weres were bent over their motorbikes. I looked at the license plates and recognized the white D in the yellow stars on the blue background. _Deutchland, Deutchland über alles_.

All cars are supposed to carry a sign with the initials of the country it`s registered in. In some countries, as in Germany, it was on the license plate. Germany had a big fat D for Deutchland – Denmark had to settle for DK since the D was taken.

So these weres were German, which was kind of odd. Nykøbing, Marielyst and the rest of the island of Falster were invaded by German tourists every summer. The long beaches and cheap summerhouses were like magnets to the German population. But only in the summer, though. We rarely saw any tourists here after September, and none after October.

These weres couldn`t be passing through here since my farm was on a dead end road. They could have been visiting some of my neighbors, so I figured I would take a peek into their brains to make sure.

Were brains are hard to read and German were brains are even worse. These brains sent a lot of unreadable signals and words, but none of it sounded too friendly. And I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard "eric northman eric northman eric northman". This was no social call.

Better take the bull by the horns, I thought, and asked: "_Brauchen Sie Hilfe_?" – "Do you need help?" That would, after all, be the normal thing to ask if you run into people, who look like they are in trouble.

They glanced at me and at each other and then asked me if I knew a Sookie Stakhus. I grew cold inside, but kept my smile in place.

"_Ja, ich kenne sie, aber sie ist in Kopenhagen. __Ich glaube sie ist zurück nächste Woche_" – "Yes, I know her, but she`s in Copenhagen. I think she`ll be back next week." I hoped they believed me.

My German may not be the perfect, but they understood what I was saying. Never mind that my German teacher would be rotating in his grave.

These were had been trying to make it look like they had problems with their motorbikes, but my question seemed to work magic, because the engines suddenly started and the weres were off.

I hopped back on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could over to my nearest neighbor. I couldn`t go back to my farm. I wouldn`t want the weres to see that I was in fact Sookie Stakhus, just in case they were standing somewhere with a pair of binoculars looking for movements around my farm.

In my neighbor`s yard, I picked up my cell phone and looked for a number on my phone-register. I called it and waited. The leader of the local were pack would know what to do. I had acquired a "friend of the pack" status some years ago from services I had done, services that had saved a few were lives and helped the pack-leader into his current position. I hoped he would also help me as a friend. He and I go way back. From even before the weres came out of the doghouse, so to speak.

"Axel," he answered. He was a man of action, not words.

"Hi Axel, Sookie here. " Before he started making pleasantries, I said, "Look, I`m in a bit of trouble and it concerns weres. Some German biker weres were here looking for someone staying in my place. And they knew my name as well. I`m not really comfortable having them around and their brains didn`t exactly send out the most comforting signals."

Axel was one of few who knew about my telepathy. He had also been one of my reasons for not telling everyone about it. He had used it a little too often to get ahead in his world. Still, I counted him as a friend and I knew he wouldn`t seriously break my trust.

"So I was wondering if you knew more about them and why they are here. I`m sorry to be bothering you with my problems, but I am a bit worried and I also figured you would want to know if foreign weres were intruding on your turf."

He went quiet on the other end of the line. After a few moments he said: "OK Sookie, I`ll be over as fast as possible. I`m working in Rødby right now, so it might take an hour." I sighed in relief and mentally patted myself on my shoulder for having called Axel.

My neighbor was surprised to see me when I rang her doorbell, but we always keep an open door where I live, and she seemed pleased that I had brought fresh bread.

We ate and talked until I was close to overstaying my welcome. She had things to do and her brain was sending me a list of all the things I was keeping her from. And I had to be home before Alex came.

I went back to my farm using the little path linking my neighbor`s stables to my garden. I looked around and saw no one. Figuring I was safe, I stuck my key in the lock and was just about to open the door when I was knocked down by a severe kick in the knees.

"_Wo ist er_?" someone shouted. "Where is he?" The German weres were back and I hadn`t even heard them coming.

They kicked me in my stomach and back, they kicked me all over my legs and even in my face. I felt my nose break and I can tell you that the sound of a nose breaking, is terrifying, especially when it`s you own. They kept at it with their kicks and shouts. Again the "_Wo ist er? Wo ist er?"_ I had always been fond of the German language, but I hated it right now.

Suddenly they stopped and I heard a familiar voice shout "What the hell are you doing?" I didn`t exactly see what was going on, because my eyes seemed to be glued in closed position, but I welcomed the fact that the boots had stopped kicking me. I also welcomed the punches I could hear Axel throw. I had seen Axel in fights before and knew that he was not someone you wanted have a serious disagreement with. Apparently the German were realized what they were up against.

I heard motorbikes driving off and Axel came over to me. "Oh honey. I`m so sorry I didn`t get here sooner". He lifted me up and carried me carefully into my house and laid me on my couch. I was in pain, but apart from my nose, I didn`t think anything was broken or severely damaged.

"Let me take you to the hospital," Axel offered. Hospital was probably where I should have been, at least for a check-up, but I just didn`t like the smell there. "I`ll take a shower first and see how bad it is," I said, hoping that a shower would magically fix all my damages.

Axel stayed for another hour, but had to get back to work. He didn`t leave before he had given me a thorough check up. He also got a very thorough description of my assailants. When he was satisfied with both my mental and physical health, he told me to call him if I needed anything.

"And I`ll make a call to the German packleaders and ask them what the hell is going on here. I`ll start in one end and I`m not going to stop until someone gives me an answer." He was mad and that was actually comforting.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry no Eric this time. He`ll be back in the next chapter. And the next. And the next. I promise ;-)

Again I would like to thank Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for her betaing and encouraging.

And thank you for all your lovely reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N**: Did you miss Erik in the last chapter? Well, he`s awake again.

A Swedish reader asked me if Eric Northman isn`t supposed to be Swedish. My answer would be yes and no. In True Blood he is certainly Swedish, played by the lovely Alexander Skarsgård. He even uses some Swedish words from time to time. In the books, though, Eric`s nationality is never revealed. So I chose to make him Danish. I hope all you Swedes (and Norwegians - Eric Northman could be Norwegian too) can find it in your hearts to forgive me :-D

* * *

**From the last chapter:**

_Axel stayed for another hour, but had to get back to work. He didn`t leave before he had given me a thorough check up. He also got a very thorough description of my assailants. When he was satisfied with both my mental and physical health, he told me to call him if I needed anything. _

"_And I`ll make a call to the German packleaders and ask them what the hell is going on here. I`ll start in one end and I`m not going to stop until someone gives me an answer." He was mad and that was actually comforting. _

* * *

EPOV

I could hear water run in the pipes when I woke up. It could be Sookie doing the dishes or her washing machine washing her clothes. It could also be her taking a shower.

All my thoughts about me being pathetic for wanting Sookie disappeared. What kind of a vampire would I be if I didn`t seek out a woman I apparently lusted after? I got up and went out my door, as naked as the Viking gods had created me.

From the smell of shampoo, I knew that my last guess was correct – Sookie was in the shower. A little devil came up in me and told me that Sookie deserved to be surprised in her shower. Didn`t she sneak into my room when I was at my most vulnerable (and naked)? That would entitle me to go to her when she was at her most vulnerable (and naked).

The intoxicating smell from Sookie, her soap and her shampoo, hit me when I opened her bathroom door. There was also another smell – the smell of blood? She was washing her hair in a hurry and seemed pretty tense. Maybe I could help her relieve some tension?

Through the shower curtain, I saw her reaching for her soap. I was fast, took the soap, and started to lather up. I looked up at her body and shouted "_Hvad satan_?" - "What the hell?" What had happened to her? She was black and blue everywhere, her nose looked broken and she had a black eye. Blood was running from cuts on her forehead and on her arm.

She looked a bit startled, but recovered and spoke before I had even started touching her.

"Earlier today some German weres came here looking for you. I have no idea what they wanted, but as you can see, it wasn`t a social call." She pointed to her bruises. "Do you know why weres would be after you?"

The only German weres I had ever come across were probably dead, centuries ago. And even if their great-great-great-great-grandchildren held a grudge, I couldn`t imagine how they would know where I was. Which brought me back to the unanswered question from last night.

"Sookie, you really need to tell me what you know about me and how you got that information." She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. I kept staring at her. Her beautiful body and all the damages done to it.

"I don`t know any German weres and I can assure you that I`ve told absolutely no one that I`m currently living in Denmark, let alone under your roof. There is no other way those weres could have know about me being here, than from you."

I was trying to reason with her when I really wanted to give her a shake. No, I really wanted to fuck her and then give her a shake. Unfortunately fucking was off the table because of her injuries – and I figured shaking would only make things worse.

"Erik, I would really love to set your mind at ease by telling you how I know about you, but I can`t tell you without causing trouble to the person who trusted me with the information years ago. I can assure you that this person does not know anything about your being here." She looked at me with eyes that almost begged me not to ask her more questions. And I didn`t need to.

How could she have gotten information about me years ago when she had no clue I would show up at her doorstep? I knew how. One of those little light bulbs from the cartoons was glowing over my head.

Bill fucking Compton and his damned database. She was not supposed to have access to that database and she was protecting the vampire who gave her that access. I was impressed with her loyalty. For all she knew, her loyalty could have cost her her life. Not all vampires would turn soft on her, the way I did.

"Sookie, I want to mend your damages. Let me give you some of my blood. It will heal you". I don`t know where that came from. I hadn`t given blood to any woman since I turned Pam several hundred years ago. At least not any woman I still remembered. But looking at Sookie`s battered body, even with the annoying towel around her, made me want to help her.

* * *

SPOV

Blood? He offered me his blood. I knew that was truly an incredible gift and one that vampires seldom gave. There had been some public demands on vampires to help the sick and dying with their blood. A few vampires had volunteered for blood-service, but most were reluctant. I suppose they felt it strange to give blood when they had been taking it for so many years.

I wanted to say yes to Erik`s offer. Not only would I want to end the pain and maybe save my nose from ending up crooked. I also wanted to be close to him, to share an intimate moment. I didn`t want sex, though. I was pretty sure of that. Or was I fooling myself?

My heart was still pounding from suddenly seeing his naked body in my shower. I was conflicted over it. One part of me wanted to throw myself at him, the other part was ready to run away screaming. He was one hot vampire. Which was just nailing the problem. The "hot" part, was just fine – the "vampire", not so much. Hmm, maybe the "hot" part wasn`t so fine either, come to think of it.

Contrary to Amalie`s beliefs and encouragements (which included pushing, nagging and unsolicited blind dates) I wasn`t sure I was over Sam. How can you ever want a new man when you have had perfection? OK, so Sam might not have been perfect, but he was perfect to me.

"Thank you, Erik. I`m honored that you would give me your blood – and frankly, I`m pretty relieved too. This just hurts like a … well I can`t say how much it hurts."

I thought for a second and felt I had to know more about what I had already accepted. "Are there any side effects to drinking vampire blood?"

He smiled a crooked smile.

"Hmm, yes. You will have more acute senses for some time. My blood is going to make you even more attractive to vampires." He took a little break and gave me a wider smile with just a little fang to it. "And your libido will be heightened."

Great. As if I needed a heightened libido right now. I had more than enough trouble fighting the libido already in my body.

He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. I was way too aware of his lack of clothes and me just wearing a towel. I have no problems concerning nudity. Heck, I had slept naked with friends, without "sleeping with them", if you know what I mean. We do that around here. But those were friends, almost like brothers. Erik felt very far from being a brother to me, even if we did have the same hair color.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Anyone else struggling with a heightened libido right now?

Thank you for your great reviews and PMs! I really love them :-D

I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank the wonderful Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on invisionfree for her great suggestions, corrections and encouragement! I really appreciate it. A belated Happy Birthday to you, Rascal!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**From the last chapter:**

_He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom. I was way too aware of his lack of clothes and me just wearing a towel. I have no problems concerning nudity. Heck, I had slept naked with friends, without "sleeping with them", if you know what I mean. We do that around here. But those were friends, almost like brothers. Erik felt very far from being a brother to me, even if we did have the same hair color._

* * *

EPOV

She looked just lovely when I laid her on her back in her bed. If you looked behind the bruises, broken nose and black eye, that is. My blood would take care of that and gotten her back in perfect condition. I couldn`t help dwelling on the fact that Sookie in perfect condition, in her bed, with my blood in her veins, would be more than I would be able to resist.

In the back of my mind, the German weres gnawed. I should have been more preoccupied with finding out why they were here and why they had beaten up Sookie; looking for me. But as I said, it was in the back of my mind – not in the part of my brains that decided my actions.

First things first. Sookie needed my healing. I wanted to close her open wounds before I gave her my blood. I explained to her that my saliva would stop the bleeding and help the skin to close over and lessen the scars. She seemed grateful so I didn`t tell her that I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to taste her blood again. Her sweet blood.

I laid down beside her, naked and all and carefully licked her arm. When the arm looked better, I bent over and licked her forehead. I must admit that I sucked just a little bit too.

Now it was time to heal Sookie`s bruices and broken nose and I bit my wrist. I put my wrist over her mouth and she started sucking. I would have preferred her to take my blood from my neck or even from my groin, but I figured my wrist would be what she could handle at this stage of our relationship.

Relationship? We didn`t have a relationship. She was an attractive woman and I was a horny vampire. That was the extent of our relationship. A great fuck now, and I would have her out of my system. Or maybe turned into a more regular fuck. After all, I didn`t have all the fangbangers from Fangtasia to choose from now and it could take me some time to build up something similar here. Especially since I had to lay low for a while, until I was sure who really was responsible for Fangtasia being burned down.

A regular fuck and nothing more? Yeah right. You always volunteer blood to your lovers, even before you`ve had sex with them - not. My inner dialogue began to sound more like a quarrel. Sookie really did something to me that no woman had done in a long time.

* * *

SPOV

I sucked on his wrist. It truly was a peculiar feeling to suck blood from a vampire. My body ached less and I could suddenly breathe out of my nose, which was rather practical when you are using your mouth for sucking blood; and my black eye could open up again.

Apparently my sucking on his wrist was a big turn on for Erik. He moaned and I could feel a certain part of his body getting closely acquainted with my hip and thigh. And he wasn`t exactly lying still.

I had to do some fast thinking. For some reason, and that reason was being rubbed into my hip in a breathtaking motion, I was pretty sure that Erik wouldn`t mind doing more in my bed than just giving me blood. I knew that it was up to me to call the shots.

My brains belonged to a rational woman of 37. My body…. well, not as rational. My brains said "remember that you should get out before the weres come back, remember that you are not interested in getting involved with a vampire, remember Sam".

Apparently my brains knew that the "remember Sam"-part would get attention so it decided to keep repeating that one. My body just screamed "yeahyeahyeah" like a five-year-old wanting everyone to bend to their will by raising the voice instead of using sensible arguments. It seemed my body was winning the argument.

I licked his wrist and turned my head over and looked him in the eyes. I have been brought up to show gratitude and thanked him for the blood. Actually I thanked him for the healing because it would just be little too weird for me to say "thank you for the blood".

"You could show me your gratitude in actions too, you know", he said wiggling his eyebrows. The arm that had given me blood, was now giving my stomach lazy strokes. I liked the strokes and I liked having him close to me, but I didn`t like his statement one bit. Two minutes ago, I would have jumped his bones, but not if he thought of it as some kind of payment.

"Erik. Any actions between you and me would not be the result of my gratitude. I`m not some blond bimbo who has sex with anyone who gives her something. I am grateful because my nose is no longer broken and I`m not in pain, but I`m not going to fuck you as my thank you note". I rarely use the word "fuck", but it was called for in this situation.

He flinched a little and I felt bad about scolding him when he had just given me his blood, but I would not back down on this. Then his crooked smile was back on his face.

He leaned over, his face right over my face and his mouth just a few centimeters from mine.

"Yield to me, Sookie". His voice was thick.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

EPOV

I growled. I wanted to throw the phone through the wall and I almost did, too. I wanted Sookie NOW and judging from the urgency in her voice, I soon knew that we wouldn`t be having sex when she hung up the phone.

I could hear both Sookie and the person on the other end of the line and I learned that we apparently had to leave her farm as fast as humanly (or vampiricalely, which would be considerably faster) possible. I couldn`t make out why though.

Sookie jumped out of bed as soon as she had hung up on her caller. She went to her closet and started going through her clothes. She turned around and looked at me, lying there naked on her bed.

I admired what I would like to consider a result of my effort: Not only were most of the bruises and wounds gone, she also had a certain glow to her. Even her hair looked brighter and blonder. I could have taken her, right here and now, up against her closet, but I knew this was not the time or place.

"We need to go now, Erik," she almost shouted. Reluctantly, I went to my room and got dressed.

* * *

SPOV

My closet was full of practical clothes, clothes that fit the bar and clothes to hang around in my house in. Now I had to find something else. I dug my way to the back and found what I was looking for. My black cocktail-dress. I had to keep my fingers crossed that it would still fit. It was at least 8 or 9 years old. My body had certainly changed since I was in my late twenties.

I put it on, held my breath and looked in the mirror. It still fit. I could even release my breath and the dress still looked ok. I didn`t look as stunning in the dress as I had in my younger and fitter days, but I looked just fine.

I also put on a thick black pantyhose. It was November and I hate being cold. Plus I realized that it had been a little too long since I gave my legs a close shave. I forget to shave in the winter when no one sees my legs under long pants and long woolen stockings. I`m Danish – sue me.

I quickly finished my make-up and put my hair up in my trademark ponytail. I know that ponytails weren`t considered appropriate for my age, but hey, the mayor of Copenhagen had been sporting ponytails for at least 40 years – and she was now in her sixties. And with the blood from Erik, my ponytail was practically glowing. Ten years ago I would probably have been embarrassed to be glowing like this, but now I was thrilled. I figured that at 37, I would welcome any improvement to my looks that didn`t involve a doctor or a scalpel.

I went out to look for Eric and found him waiting, dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. I had forgotten to tell him where we were going, but I figured his outfit would be just fine. He looked breathtaking. He had helped himself to a bottle of blood.

I looked out the window to spot any lurking weres and pulled Eric out to the car. For the first time ever, I wished my car had been something bigger than a Polo. A Touran or a Tuareg, for instance. I wanted to hide Eric in the backseat, but that was just not possible in a Polo.

It wasn`t until we sat in the car that it dawned on me where I was going. I couldn`t help myself and let out a minute worth of "crap crap crap crap crap crap crap". Actually I said "lort lort lort lort lort lort", but the meaning was the same. Erik stared at me.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter! And now you learned a Danish swearword. Not the worst of them, but it could come in handy some day ;-)

Thank you for your great reviews, comments and PMs. I love them!

Again – thank you to Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum at invisionfree for her magnificent comments, corrections and encouragements.

I keep forgetting disclaimers. I`m not sure they are important, but if they are – here is mine: I don`t own any of these characters. I just dress them up in Danish clothes, give them Danish names and play with them. I hope CH won`t mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 9**

**From the previous chapter:**

_It wasn`t until we sat in the car that it dawned on me where I was going. I couldn`t help myself and let out a minute worth of "crap crap crap crap crap crap crap". Actually I said "lort lort lort lort lort lort", but the meaning was the same. Erik stared at me._

* * *

EPOV

How did I go from hating humans to trusting this human so much that I actually went in her car to an undisclosed place – with her cursing half the way? She had said "we need to go", but the caller had only asked for her. I liked being part of `we`.

I had no idea where we were going and her cocktail dress made me wonder. Her swearing too. Though I had to admit that both were rather sexy.

We drove out of Nykøbing and through some small villages. At the village of Eskildstrup she turned right and entered the highway E47 on the direction to Copenhagen. I wasn`t necessarily interested in going to Copenhagen, but I wanted to wait for her explanation before I objected. Just when I was going to ask her where we were going, she reached down in her purse and retrieved her cell phone.

* * *

SPOV

It`s dangerous to hold your phone in your hand when you are driving. Not to mention illegal. Which is why I had had a fancy hands-free devise installed in my car years ago. I put my phone in the hands-free holder and pressed Amalie`s number. The disadvantage of hands-free telephoning is the fact that everyone in your car can hear what the person you are talking to is saying. When you are always alone in your car, like I usually am, it`s not a problem.

It`s not a problem until you have a vampire in your car and your friend Amalie start out a conversation like this:

"Hi Sookie. How it Mr Tall, Blonde and Hot?" I gulped.

And my cheeks turned crimson when I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh. As both my hands were accounted for, holding the wheel, I knew that Erik enjoyed Amalie`s greeting.

The hand didn`t move and it wasn`t an immediate danger to my driving (but it was a potential risk to my blood pressure). It was just lying still on my thigh.

"Hi Amalie. Look, I need a favor from you." I started.

Amalie was not going to let go that easily, unfortunately. "Are you in your car?" She asked. She could probably hear the engine or something. Maybe she could also hear my embarrassment, because she continued "Oh, you have _him_ in your car?" She managed to say the word `him` as if I was driving around with Elvis arisen from the dead. " Sookie, he must be something special because you never drive around with vampires. "

Thank you, Amalie. Could she embarrass me a little more? The small chuckle from the passenger`s seat did not help me at all.

Apparently Amalie was not half way there on her "turn Sookie red from hair to toe"-quest, because she started hinting on vampires and their sexual abilities, when I cut her short.

"Amalie, this is important. I need you to handle the bar tonight. I had to rush off in a hurry and you have to take over." It might not have been the most polite way of asking someone for a favor, but I would have done anything to shut her up at that moment.

Amalie may sound like a man-eater or something, but she`s been my rock of sanity in the years after Sam`s death. And she has helped me out in the bar more than once.

"Sure, Sookie. What`s up?"

"You won`t believe it. I`ve been summoned to the queen." I said letting out a heavy sigh. I felt Erik staring at me, his hand still on my thigh.

"What? I thought you told the queen that she could not summon you again?"

"Well, I told her she could not summon me again unless it was extremely important. I suppose it was important now. I have, after-all, not heard from her palace in eight or nine years. And I might just need her help on something too. I`ve had some visitors I would like her to explain, so I dug out my old cocktail dress and got in the car right after the call."

Amalie wasn`t too happy about hearing where I was going, but she agreed to look after the bar and after some "look after yourselves", she hung up.

I looked over at Erik and said: "I guess I should have explained where I`m taking you, but I felt this would also be in your best interest. The queen wanted to see me and I figured I could hit more flies with one stroke, if I had her look into the whole situation with weres coming after you."

* * *

EPOV

Is it possible to be this naïve? I have not experienced the Danish vampire-democracy (I almost laughed just at the thought of it) first hand, but I knew vampires. If Sookie thought I would be going with her to any vampires, let alone vampires with power, she was very wrong.

Of course Sookie didn`t know why I had temporarily gone underground, so to speak. I didn`t trust her enough to tell her right now – even if I might have wanted to.

"Sookie, I can`t see any queen right now. I don`t want any vampires to know where I am. Why do you think I`m staying with you and not at some fancy vampire hotel?"

She looked almost a little insulted. I let my hand caress her thigh a little to ease the possible insult.

"Look, you have probably read all about me on your database." Sookie gasped and looked at me in shock. So much for the stoic face of yesterday. As much as I was impressed with her ability to refrain from giving anything away in her facial expressions, I enjoyed that I could crack it.

"Don`t be so surprised. I trusted you when you said that you hadn`t asked anyone about me, and even if you told your friend about me, I figured the database was where you got the information. As a human you should not have access to it, and I`m not sure if your access is official or not, but I value your loyalty when you protected the vampire that gave you access. Even if I would have preferred you to tell me the truth."

Sookie relaxed some and I kept moving my hand slowly up and down her thigh, not too far up, though, as I didn`t want Sookie to end her life in a car accident.

"I want to trust you with some information, Sookie, but you have to promise me never to repeat it to anyone. You have proved that you can keep a secret, even if you accidently slip up a bit, and I sincerely hope you can keep one for me too?" I looked at Sookie and she nodded.

"I know the vampire that made the database. His king is my king. Unfortunately, I`m not sure if I can trust my king - and that there are weres coming after you is probably proof that he has used the database to check on anyone reading about me. I guess he hoped that whoever was reading about me was also close to me. He was right in your case." I gave her thigh a little squeeze.

"You see, I really don`t want my king to find me and I can`t meet any vampires that might give away my location. I`m not sure why the queen can summon you, but I can`t go with you. And I would really prefer that you do not mention me. "

She glanced at me and the only way I could describe her eyes, would be `thoughtful`.

* * *

SPOV

This was a surprise. I had imagined that he would welcome the drive to the queen. Obviously he hadn`t "reported in" himself, but I had never thought it was because he didn`t want to. Some of the vampires I had opened my home to had avoided human authorities, but I had never come across any that didn`t want to be welcomed by the vampire queen and her representatives.

Some had taken their time before meeting her, because they wanted to get their things together so that they could present themselves in some kind of glory; and some had gone to the queen almost immediately after their arrival.

"So you`re on the run or something?" I regretted my question right after it left my lips, but Eric laughed.

"Yes, you could probably say that. I`ll explain it all to you later, but for now I`d appreciate it if you could just drop me off before you reach Copenhagen."

I almost stepped on the brakes in the middle of the highway. Drop him off? I didn`t want to drop him off.

I realized that he couldn`t go back to the farm. My curiosity had made that an unsafe place for him to stay. I mentally kicked my shins for using the database. I should have thought over that someone could be checking in the other end. Me using the database would be like posting a sticker on Erik`s forehead saying:"He`s right here – just come and stake him."

"Erik, I`m so sorry that I`ve put you in danger by using the database, but I didn`t know someone would be tracking it." I glanced over at him. His hand started stroking my thigh again in soothing movements.

I did some fast thinking. He wasn`t safe on my farm, but I didn`t want him to be on his own. Admittedly, I didn`t want to risk never seeing him again.

I knew the E47 like my own pocket and the next exit would be Rønnede and the road to my birth town, Næstved. It was also the town where my brother Jason lived. He had taken over our parent`s house when he moved away from Gran. I lived on the farm Gran had left me.

For a nanosecond I thought about leaving Erik with Jason, but that was about the worst idea someone had since a Danish hooligan got the idea of running into the football-field and knocking down the referee during a European qualifier against Sweden in 2007 – causing the game to be stopped and Sweden to be declared winner. Jason was only concerned about one person on this earth and his name was Jason. He would never want to help a vampire.

Then it hit me. "Eric, could you please check in the little tray under your seat and see if you can find some keys there." Eric used the hand not currently on my thigh and retrieved a set of house keys.

The timing couldn`t have been better because the Rønnede-exit was coming right up after a little hill. I turned on the signal and went off the E47. We drove in silence for a while. I enjoyed sitting in the car surrounded by the smell of Erik and with his cool hand on me.

* * *

EPOV

The signs said we were going in the direction of Næstved. I remember Næstved. It was quite a big city in my days. The city had a license to manufacture alcohol, which always made a city prosperous. I believe Næstved was the third largest town back then. A city with some impressive churches and huge townhouses. I was actually a bit excited to see how much of it was left.

I liked having my hand on Sookie`s thigh and I definitely liked that she had let it stay there. The warmth from her felt great. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed. I hadn`t been truly relaxed in weeks or months. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I could feel a sadness coming from Sookie. I knew that her having my blood would give me an opportunity to feel her emotions a little and this was the first time I recognized it. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking slightly to our right and I followed her gaze to make out what it was that had saddened her.

I couldn`t really see anything that would cause sadness; on the contrary, I only saw an amusement park called BonBonLand. It was huge and we drove close by it. It was closed for the winter, but one could see all the rollercoasters, space shots and even a small circus.

I looked back at Sookie to determine if her sadness really came from seeing that place. I was puzzled and asked: "What`s wrong, Sookie?" in a low voice. I didn`t want to intrude because sadness isn`t always something you want to share, but I felt I wanted to know, strangely enough. She made me want to care. I was a bit puzzled over the fact that I wanted a human to share her feelings – when it wasn`t lust or desire. I couldn`t remember the last time I had asked a human what was wrong.

She was quiet for a moment and then she answered: "I always looked forward to taking my children here, I guess. But I never had any children when I was married and now it`s too late." She sighed and I could practically feel her pushing the sadness away. "Never mind," she said. "Children don`t really fit into my lifestyle anyway."

Then she gave me a quick glance. "But how come you knew I was sad? It wasn`t as if I was crying or anything. I wasn`t even that sad. Just a little sting to my heart that I probably wouldn`t have reflected over if you hadn`t asked me."

On my right, a huge shopping mall turned up in the middle of the fields. It was still open and in the parking lot, I could see screaming kids of all ages, and parents with tired faces, trying to calm them down.

I had had children and loved them very much. I had also lost them. Or rather, they had lost me. When I was turned, I could never see my children again. I did try and find their descendants, but back then there weren`t any records or church books with names of people being baptized, married or buried. I soon gave up and what would have been the point? It`s not like anyone would jump up in the lap of their great-great-great-great-grandfather – the vampire.

It was about then I made my first vampire-child. I guess I felt I needed family.

I saw her glancing at me again and knew she had asked me a question. I didn`t really want to answer that one. Not yet, anyway, so I said: "Family is important. Even vampires have families, you know. We have our masters and our children and some vampires choose to live in nests and nestmates become siblings of sorts."

Her sweet little mouth turned downwards for a second. "Well, then I`m in trouble. The only family I have is my brother and he isn`t exactly the poster-boy for brotherhood. I only see him when he wants something from me and after I told him he could seek his favors elsewhere, I hardly hear from him." She almost spat it out.

"I`m doing fine without family. I have close friends and they make up for what I lack in relations." She relaxed her grip on the wheel a little.

I looked at her closely and an idea started to form in my head. It was very soon for me, but she certainly would fit well for my intentions. I would have to do it differently with her than with the other ones, what with vampires being out in the open and all, but that could make the beginning so much easier.

I smiled to myself and gave her thigh a little squeeze. She had no idea what I was planning for her, but I still enjoyed it when her hand came over to my thigh and reciprocated my squeeze. It felt as if she welcomed my plans.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** I`m currently on Iceland and I just want to say to everyone who hasn`t been here: Go, go, go! Now I just have to find a way to work in Iceland to my story :-D

Someone asked me if there would be any ESN – without phones ringing. Of course there will. The lovely viking needs love, right?

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and PMs. I`m so glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter too.

Again thank you to the lovely **Rascalthemutant** from the Alexander Skarsgård forum on invisionfree for her corrections, suggestions and support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 10**

_From the last chapter:_

_I looked at her closely and an idea started to form in my head. It was very soon for me, but she certainly would fit well for my intentions. I would have to do it differently with her than with the other ones, what with vampires being out in the open and all, but that could make the beginning so much easier. _

_I smiled to myself and gave her thigh a little squeeze. She had no idea what I was planning for her, but I still enjoyed it when her hand came over to my thigh and reciprocated my squeeze. It felt as if she welcomed my plans._

* * *

**SPOV**

His thigh was muscular and felt very tempting under my squeeze. For a short moment, I contemplated making my hand travel a little up his thigh, but I have a stick shift in my car, and needed my hand to shift gears.

We were finally at the destination. Sam`s old house was at the end of a blind road behind high hedges. It had the secluded feeling that was perfect for hiding a vampire. Sam used to rent out the house, but when the elderly couple who had rented it the last couple of years moved out, I hadn`t advertised for new tenants. I used to go up once a month and take care of the dust and mowe the lawn – and just sit and enjoy the feeling of Sam still left there.

It was a lovely red brick house from the 1920s. It was built in the days when people had a live-in maid and maybe even a cook, so it had a very small room next to the kitchen. It also had some large living rooms for entertaining, but just a few bedrooms, because in those days kids weren`t expected to have their own room.

Most importantly, the house had a small, windowless cellar. The entrance was through a hatch and down a ladder. It was meant for keeping potatoes, fruit on glass and canned food. There hadn`t been any fruit or potatoes there in ages, because climbing down ladders to get to the potatoes seemed unnecessary in this day and age, when the refrigerator was right there in the kitchen. I figured it could do as a "hidey hole" for Erik.

I took the keys that Eric had retrieved from under the car seat and opened the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had no idea who owned this house, but it was clearly empty. Sookie had the key and she invited me in, so she must have had some kind of ownership to it. She showed me around and finished her tour by opening a hatch in the kitchen floor.

"There are no windows down there and it`s below ground and out of reach from sun rays, so I figured this could be your hidey hole" she said. `Hidey hole`? She was too cute for her own good.

I appreciated that she had found a new place for me to stay. Standing right behind her, I let my arms sneak around her waist and drew her close to me. I kissed her hair and smelled it. I turned her around and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Thank you, lover."

I deliberately used that term and felt my fangs come down as it made a faint blush spread from her neck and to her cheeks. I would pay good money to watch her blush on a regular basis. If calling her `lover` was the way to get her cheeks red, I would certainly call her that from now on. I hoped to find other ways to make her blush too, though.

I bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. I could feel her surprise before I kissed her again – this time not so chaste. My hands were all over her back and soon cupping her wonderful behind. Her hands were first in my hair; the woman definitely had a thing for my hair, before she tentatively moved them down my back and found my ass.

Just before I was going to lift her up and take her right there on the kitchen table, she said "I have to go. I`m expected at the queen`s palace and she is all about being on time and looking your best."

I growled. How many times was I going to kiss this woman without being allowed to follow through?

"I`m coming back here after the meeting. Are you going to be here?" Her voice sounded a little insecure so I gave her a reassuring kiss. "I`ll buy you some more blood at the 7eleven on the way home." She said and then she was out the door.

I definitely wanted blood when she came back, but not some stale crap from 7eleven. I wanted Sookie`s blood.

* * *

**SPOV**

Wouw - could he kiss? I was still floating on cloud nine when I entered my car. His kisses went right down in my lower regions and woke up parts of me that had been hibernating for years.

I felt absolutely good about the kiss, and the knowledge of him being in the house when I was returning - for about ten minutes. Then second thoughts started to take over. I quickly turned on the car radio and started singing the silly tunes the `oldies, but goodies`-channel was playing.

Before I knew it, I was in Copenhagen.

I`m not sure where the vampire queen had her residence before the big revelation, but now she stayed at Rosenborg Castle, which is close to Amalienborg Castle where my very human queen lived.

Rosenborg had been the royal castle up until 1710 and it still was an impressive place. Now it was the place where the royal family keep their crown jewels.

One might think it pretty strange to let vampires move into the castle that holds Denmark`s most precious jewels, but it made perfect sense. At least to the politicians who knew they would save a few kroner on night guards. The vampire queen would watch out and any burglar would be downright stupid to take on all her vampires.

I parked in the parking lot and went over to the guards and introduced myself. "I`m Sookie Stakhus, to see Rasmus."

Rasmus was my contact at the vampire court. I felt comfortable with him, which wasn`t entirely the case with the queen herself. She was nice enough, but always gave you the feeling that she could take over and run your life at any minute.

She had after all run the lives of the Danish kings and queens for the last 1000 years - or at least that was the rumors. She had probably been the main reason for Denmark having the oldest royal family in the world. Every king and reigning queen had her blood in their veins as she was the first in the long line of kings and queens. She had been Queen Thyra Danebod the wife of Gorm the old – the first king of Denmark. Now she was Queen Thyra the vampire, looking out for her descendants.

Rasmus came down the impressive stairs and greeted me with a smile and a warm nod. And yes, a nod can be almost as warm as a hug. At least when Rasmus was doing the nodding. Rasmus looked like the boy next door – if the boy next door has fangs. He had red, curly hair and cute dimples. He was tall and very well built.

For a moment, I was chewing on the fact that all vampires looked great. What was the deal? Was it some kind of vampire rule only to turn the good-looking among humans or did humans become good-looking by being turned?

He showed me into his office and asked me to sit on the couch. All the furniture was 18th century so I sat down very carefully, which was silly because if the furniture had survived for almost 300 years, it would probably survive me sitting on it too.

Rasmus was smiling, but there was a very serious edge to his smile. I figured I would let him take the initiative so I waited for him to start talking.

"Sookie. I`m glad you came so fast. You know we wouldn`t have summoned you if it hadn`t been really important." He came closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"We have been told that you have a vampire staying with you, who is wanted for the murder of several humans and two vampires. He has singlehandedly destroyed the good relations between the American vampire government and the human government."

I was glad I was in control of my face, but I realized that someone being told something like this would react, so I made myself look sufficiently shocked and said: "The American government?" I hoped that would be the most natural response. "Rasmus, you know I only have vampires from Eastern Europe and the Middle East living with me. I would certainly have noticed if I suddenly had an American knocking on my door."

"You might not realize that he`s American. He was turned right here in Denmark and would look just like any Dane." I laughed inside. Erik definitely didn`t look like just any Dane. Any Dane wouldn`t make my heart flip over just by being in the room.

I suddenly realized that I could make my not knowing anything more credible, by mentioning my ordeal with the German weres, so I said with a cautious voice: "Would his name be Eric Northman, by any chance?" I made sure to pronounce it in English because that`s how I heard it from the weres` brains.

Rasmus` eyes widened. "Yes, have you met him?"

"No, but I have met weres who were looking for him. German weres. They were pretty scary." I couldn`t tell him about them beating me because I didn`t look beaten up, thanks to Erik. I just held my fingers crossed that he wouldn`t notice that I was a vampire-blood-enhanced version of myself. Maybe he thought that I just aged great. It was after all some years since he had seen me.

"I had no idea who or what they meant, but they didn`t seem to believe me. Now you also seem to think that I know him. Why? Who made you think that I would know him? Who started those rumors?"

I figured the best defense was offence.

"Did the weres say why they were looking for him?" He asked.

"No, they said nothing but `Where is he? Where is he?` I had no idea who they meant. At first I didn`t even catch the name. I mean, I usually deal with a lot of `Vladimir`, `Stanislav` and `Ljudmila` - not `Eric`. They were pretty aggressive and they actually scared me quite a bit."

I was laying it on thick. I wasn`t sure if Rasmus would be moved by my supposedly fear, but I wanted to make sure that he got the picture of me being so scared of the weres, that I would have given up my own mother, let alone a foreign vampire.

Then I changed my tactic. I was infamous for my temper when I was younger and Rasmus probably remembered that.

"So I was bullied over a vampire?" I yelled. "What the hell is going on? I have weres in my home and you summoning me – both of you over this American. Why am I involved in this? I want some answers and I want them right now."

I could see his fangs coming out and I knew I was walking a very fine line, but I figured if he got mad at me, he might forget to suspect me of hiding the person he wanted to find.

He seemed to evaluate my statement while I was giving him a stern look. "Sookie, you know I can`t tell you about vampire business. I was informed that you had Eric Northman staying with you and I apologize for your trouble if that is not the case." He didn`t look very apologetic. "If he is staying with you, contrary to what you are telling me, I would advise you to tell me now. He is extremely dangerous, especially to humans. I like you, Sookie, and I wouldn`t want you to get hurt by a rogue."

"But why do you all think he`s staying with me?" I tried to sound innocent. "And could you call off the weres? They are making me uncomfortable."

"We have nothing to do with any weres coming to your place, Sookie. I can promise you that I`ll look into it if you promise me to call me if Eric Northman ever shows up at you place. He might use the name Leif, but you`ll know him from his looks. He is difficult to miss since he`s almost two meters tall and has long blond hair.

We looked at each other for a while. I was brought up polite so I tried to make conversation to smooth over our little argument. "So how is everything with the queen these days?"

Rasmus relaxed a bit and answered: "She has an upcoming election and it might be a tough one. All the new vampires might want to vote for one of their own. They don`t know everything the queen has done to secure the safety and prosperity for them."

Rasmus loved his queen and he sounded bitter. Maybe he wanted the good old days back where a queen was a queen until someone staked her or chopped her head off?

We talked a little and after a while it was time for me to leave. Rasmus advised me once again to contact him if I saw Eric Northman and I promised I would. I was being a good girl.

When I was out on the highway again, I checked my rearview mirrors every minute to make sure I wasn`t followed. By the exit to Ishøj I was satisfied that the few cars behind me were going at a different speed than me and I relaxed.

I started to think about what Rasmus had told me. Was Erik a murderer? Well, I guess all vampires are murderers. Before True Blood and the other kinds of bottled blood, they would often have to kill to survive. Vampires were predators. But would he still kill? Probably; at least in self-defense or defending his child or his business. I couldn`t ask Rasmus more about the killings because too much curiosity would be suspicious, but I definitely needed to ask Erik.

My thoughts were drifting to other things I wanted to do with Erik. Alone in my car, just me and my imagination, and I blushed. Eric`s kiss and the views I had had of his magnificent body, were just too much for me right now. I turned on the radio to calm down. I even sang loudly to the songs – and I have absolutely no singing voice.

The drive from Copenhagen to Næstved is only around an hour, but by Rønnede I was so tired, I almost fell asleep at the wheel. I hadn`t slept well the night before and it had been a long day with way too much excitement. I pinched myself in my cheek to stay awake and when that didn`t help, I opened the window and let the cold air in.

In Næstved, I found an open 7eleven in the street of Ringstedgade. Very few of them close at eleven, strangely enough. I went in to get some blood for Erik and figured I would have to stay the night at Sam`s old house. I would not be able to drive all the way home to Nykøbing in my tired state.

I knew I had some sheets and old clothes packed away in a box somewhere at the house, but I had no food or toiletries. So I bought some oatmeal, fruit and milk for breakfast and some soap, toilet paper, toothbrush and toothpaste.

Pulling into the driveway to Sam`s house, I got a rush of insecurity. I was spending the night with a vampire I clearly lusted after. I could sleep standing up, but I was still turned on by the fact that I would see Erik again in a few minutes.

My disappointment meter was therefore in the red when I found out that Erik wasn`t in the house at all. I felt like a little kid thinking she`s getting a bike for Christmas and all she gets are socks and home knitted sweaters.

Instead of stumping my feet on the ground or kicking something, like I really wanted to do, I made up my bed, brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom, undressed myself and went to bed. I was almost fuming, but I still fell asleep pretty fast.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Sookie`s car turned up the road, I made my escape. I had to be sure she wasn`t bringing anybody with her. I wanted to trust her, but this was an extra precaution.

I waited close by for an hour to make sure no one came after her, then I made a silent entrance to the house. I was hoping Sookie would still be up, but she wasn`t. She was lying on her side in her bed with her beautiful hair spread over her pillow. She had sheets covering her, but I could see her shoulders were bare. Was she naked?

I undressed and went over to the bed.

Quietly, as not to wake her, I slipped under the covers, spooned her and snuck my arm around her waist and let my hand fondle the warm skin of her stomach. I didn`t want to wake her up from her deep sleep, but I couldn`t help myself from rubbing myself a little against her. I sniffed her hair and felt myself harden against her thigh.

Suddenly she took my hand and moved it from her stomach to her breast. My fangs went down with a `plop`.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: I just had to bring in my heroine Thyra Danebod (hence my nick). Here is more information on her from Wikipedia: en **dot** Wikipedia **dot** org/wiki/Thyra_Danebod

So what do you think about the next chapter? Should Eric be allowed to use those fangs (and other body parts)? We can`t have more phones ringing now, can we?

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and PMs. They really warm my heart!

And thank you to the clever **Rascalthemutant** for her corrections and suggestions. She asks me questions that make me change bits and pieces – hopefully making the story better for all of you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 11**

A/N: This is a very short chapter. I felt it needed to stand alone, so I hope you`ll forgive me. But what it lacks in length, it has in sweetness. Enjoy, enjoy!

* * *

**From the last chapter:**

_I undressed and went over to the bed. _

_Quietly, as not to wake her, I slipped under the covers, spooned her and snuck my arm around her waist and let my hand fondle the warm skin of her stomach. I didn`t want to wake her up from her deep sleep, but I couldn`t help myself from rubbing myself a little against her. I sniffed her hair and felt myself harden against her thigh. _

_Suddenly she took my hand and moved it from her stomach to her breast. My fangs went down with a `plop`._

* * *

**SPOV**

I`m not sure how awake I was when I moved his hand from my stomach to my breast. It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

That certainly stirred something in the huge Viking vampire I had behind me. He moaned into my neck and started kissing me at the most sensitive places there.

Some people might object to being awakened from their sleep to have sex, but it has it`s advantages. You are not as tired as earlier in the night, your body is less tense from the wear and tear of the day – and your mind is so drowsy it doesn`t try to stop your body from doing what your body wants to do.

Apparently my body wanted to grind against Erik. Erik mirrored my moves and snuck his other arm under my body and drew me even closer. He kept kissing my neck and my shoulder while making his one hand caress my breast and the other one go down my stomach and to my pantyline. It snuck into my panties and made some heavenly moves.

I could have stayed like this all night if it hadn`t been for me wanting to kiss Eric. I turned around in his arms and let him pull me close to him. I went in for the kiss. He pulled my head towards his, and our mouths met.

His hands were everywhere and he pushed me a little to make me lie on my back. This way he once more gained access to whatever my panties were hiding.

I felt bold all of a sudden and let my hand wander down his stomach to whatever his underwear would have been hiding, had he worn any. I gripped at his length – and it certainly was a length.

_Uha. Jubii. Nam._

How was he ever going to fit in me? I was more thrilled than worried. As I said, my brain was still half asleep.

He moaned as I let my hand pleasure him. I moaned as he let his hand pleasure me.

His first words to me after I came to the house were: "You seem a little overdressed for the occasion, Lover." In one move he had his legs between my thighs and his hands and mouth all over my body. He was southbound in his kisses. I felt my panties being slowly removed and he started kissing the area the panties were hiding.

If he was a great kisser on my mouth, it was nothing to how his mouth treated my core. He licked and sucked and I was in pure heaven. I could feel my climax build and closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Lover"

I opened my eyes. The room was only lit by the street lights, but I could still see his blue eyes – and I got lost in them. He started to use his fingers in a way that made me moan loudly. I felt a wave starting to roll over my body. Erik had moved his mouth to my thigh and looked at me with question signs in his eyes. In my ecstasy-building state, I couldn`t possibly think of a question being relevant now and then I remembered that he was a vampire. He was asking for my blood.

"Just bite me, Erik." I said reassuringly. And he bit.

That made the pleasure-wave roll all the way from my toes to my head and back again. I`m sure I made some loud noises, but I would not have been able to repeat them if my life depended on it. I felt my hair stand out from my head and I had goose bumps all over my body.

Erik came up to give me a kiss. His kiss tasted of my fluids mixed with my blood. I grabbed his head and curled my fingers in his hair. He situated himself at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lift his head and our eyes locked when he entered me in one long, slow thrust. We both let out an animalistic growl, our chests in resonance with each other.

We were still for some moments, just feeling him pulsate in me and me vibrating around him. Then he started thrusting, first slowly and then faster and harder, all the time looking me deep in the eyes. I felt as if he was staring at my soul.

Suddenly, I felt a soft prickly feeling on the skin between my mouth and my nose. It spread to most parts of my face and I couldn`t hold back anymore. My climax came with a power I had never felt before. I screamed for Eric, I wanted him to join me in this extreme pleasure, and he wasn`t far behind. He yelled something in a language I`m sure professors of Old Danish would love to hear. He pushed one last time and stiffened in his movements, then relaxed and landed on top of me. It felt perfect to have him so close to me, to have him cover my body totally.

I trembled all over and Eric had some shivers going down his spine. He stayed inside of me and started to whisper against my neck.

"Oh Sookie, you are mine, you are my Sookie."

Then he kissed me again. He kissed my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my chin and my forehead.

"My Sookie."

I wasn`t entirely sure how I felt about the personal pronoun, but I wasn`t really in a state where I could argue. I doubt if my tongue would function.

* * *

A/N: This time – no phones, not interruptions. I hope you liked it!

So what do you think is up next? A little more ESN? They haven`t left the bed, after all. Hmmmm. Maybe some ESN with a twist?

Did you recognize the _Uha. jubii. nam_? You guys are learning some very important Danish words here - haha.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and PMs. I appreciate it very much. You have been so sweet!

Again I would like to thank the very clever Rascalthemutant at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on Invisionfree for saving my butt time and time again. I`m so lucky that she is reading this before I post it for you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:** The _Uha, jubii, nam_ in the last chapter was my translations of the Yikes, yahoo, yum from Book 4 (need I say the word `shower`?). I think they may just be my favorite words in the whole series - :-P

* * *

**From the previous chapter: **

_"My Sookie."_

_I wasn`t entirely sure how I felt about the personal pronoun, but I wasn`t really in a state where I could argue. I doubt if my tongue would function_.

* * *

**EPOV**

This was amazing. That`s the only way to describe how it felt – only the word was too weak.

I`ve had good sex and I`ve had great sex. This was something more. This was sex that went right to the core of me. It made me want to give up everything just to have sex again. Sex with Sookie, that is.

I lifted myself off her and pulled her over to lie on my chest. She gave my stomach lazy strokes and I did the same to her hair and back. I could stay like this forever.

I really didn`t want to talk, but I had to know what had happened in Copenhagen and asked her. She lifted her head a little and looked me in the eyes.

"Erik, I need you to tell me what happened to you before you came to Denmark. You are wanted for murder or murders, I`m not sure. You were the reason why I was summoned."

I tried to listen closely to her voice to detect any doubt, but I couldn`t find it. It seemed she trusted me to give her a good explanation. I thought over what I was going to say because I just couldn`t tell her everything. What I was going to tell her though, would be the truth. I never wanted to lie to this woman.

"Sookie, I`m not sure how much I can tell you, because I`m not sure I know it all myself. When I came to Denmark, it was because I felt so deeply threatened that it was the only way to survive. Usually I would fight, I am a fighter, but I had no choice in this case. I believe I was set up, but I can`t be sure. That`s all I can say. Did you meet the queen herself?"

"No, I met a vampire I trust in her court. His name is Rasmus." The name made me jump a little.

"Rasmus? He wouldn`t happen to have red, curly hair?" I asked.

She looked at me "Yes. Do you know him?"

I let out a little laughter. "Do I know him? Oh, yes. We go way back." I didn`t tell her that we were pirates of the North Sea together. I wasn`t sure how she would react.

Sookie thought for a moment, then she sighed and laid her head back on my chest. "What do we do now?"

I was about to answer when I made a mental rewind and heard her again. She said `we`. If my heart could beat it would have skipped one now.

"First of all I`m going to make sure that you are safe, Sookie." She gave my chest a kiss.

"Then I`ll call in some old favors and take it from there. " I didn`t want her to worry, especially not now. I had other plans.

I started kissing her head while my hand slid under her arms to her warm and full breast. I could feel her surprise – and joy. I could also feel myself harden.

"Do you want to… could you… already," she asked and at my smiling confirmation, she lift her head and kissed me. Sometimes it`s really good to have the stamina of a vampire.

She moved further over my body and kissed her way down to my nipples. My nipples are like a volume button for my libido. "Bite just a little," I whispered to her. When she complied, I moaned loudly, which seemed to turn her on.

Suddenly I felt her leg move over my waist and she raised herself to straddle me. She still kissed and bit my nipple, only she had now started giving the other nipple some attention. Then she moved upwards and kissed my neck. She even nibbled a little, which drove me to growl. I had a hard time containing myself. Her warm breath on my neck was driving me crazy.

She found my mouth and went in for a deep kiss while positioning herself at the tip of my length. I really loved how she took charge. I loved it even more when she pushed herself onto me while still kissing me.

She pulled me up in a sitting position and went down to kiss my neck while moving herself up and down on me. I grabbed her hips and helped her, but let her set the pace. I was on a fast track to pure happiness. I smiled.

I couldn`t get enough of this woman and the plan I had made earlier, started to resurface. Sookie would be a perfect child. It would be a bit soon after Pam. I had always waited a few years after a child`s death before I turned a new one, but why wait when you find the woman you want?

This would indeed be a new way to make a child. This turning would be in the ecstasy of lovemaking, not in the fear of dark alleys.

I could feel my dead heart swell at the thought of Sookie as my new child. I missed Pam so badly, but Sookie would be something else. She had something to her that I would cherish for ages.

Sookie would be the oldest woman I had turned, but this was a new time and age. People lived longer and were healthier. In my time, Sookie would have been an elderly woman with eight or ten children who would have worn her out. My Sookie was young in mind and body.

My Sookie. I liked the ring to it.

With every thrust Sookie was closer to her climax. I could hear her breathe heavier, feel her pulse pounding in her veins. I felt myself getting closer to my own climax too. Sookie felt so good, so warm so wet. I would miss her warm breath on my neck, but I would gain so much more.

I wanted to ask her before I made such a huge decision on her behalf. I had never asked before I had turned someone, but this was after the Great Revelation and things were different. People knew vampires and how they were made. Some even begged to be turned.

"Sookie, be mine!"

She moaned and bit into my neck. She didn`t take any blood, but I still took that as a yes and bit into her neck. She came with an animalistic growl. I came with her and could hardly keep still enough to keep drinking from her. Sookie relaxed totally in my arms and little shivers ran through her body.

My bite was deeper than when I just take a little sip from my lovers. Her blood ran freely down my throat, her lovely blood. I almost came again just by drinking all the blood. This was heaven, this was ecstasy.

* * *

**SPOV**

I felt like my brain had left me and my body was without bones. I was so relaxed, just leaning in on Erik`s broad shoulders. Usually I feel all hot and sweaty after making love, but Erik`s cool body kept my body temperature at a pleasant level.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, went through my brain. If Heaven, Nirvana or Valhalla really existed, this would be what it would feel like. Absolute peace, absolute tranquility, absolute love. Yes, love. I actually felt love for this Erik. How weird was that?

If you had asked me a week ago how I would react if a vampire bit me, I would have said `call the police` or even `find me a nice stake`. Now my reaction was love? It wasn`t like the love I felt for Sam. I had known Erik way too short to have that kind of feelings, but I felt connected to Erik.

I also felt something else. It was as if I got weaker and weaker. Erik was still drinking from me. At the back of my head I was beginning to measure the time he had been sucking my blood. Hadn`t he been drinking for a very long time now?

I had no idea how much blood a vampire drank from his lover, but I imagined that the vampire would control himself. I trusted that Erik wouldn`t hurt me. He wouldn`t hurt me, would he?

As soon as that thought had begun to make its presence, I started thinking about the accusations Rasmus had made. Erik was a murderer. All vampires were, of course, but he murdered after the Great Revelation. Suddenly it hit me what I was doing. I was alone with a vampire at my throat.

I was feeling weaker and weaker and knew something was wrong. I tried to get out of Erik`s embrace, but he was holding me close to him while giving my back soothing strokes.

"Erik, what are you doing?" I almost screamed. Now I tried in earnest to get away from him. "Erik, don`t kill me!" Tears were coming down my cheeks and I literally felt life running out from the wounds in my neck. I began thinking about all people who would be sad if I died. Granted, I don`t have much family, but I had friends who would miss me. I panicked. I didn`t want to die!

Erik stopped sucking. He kissed my cheek and whispered: "Sookie, I`m making you mine. We can be together forever. Sssshhh. You`ll be my beautiful child. You`ll be mine." He was soothing me like a mother soothes a child that has fallen from its bike, kissing me and stroking me.

In my weakened state, I was terrified. "Erik, I don`t want to be a vampire. I love the sun, I love food – Erik, I have a life I want to live."

Erik smiled. "I know it looks like a huge step for you, Sookie, but you`ll never age and you`ll live forever. We`ll be together." He gave me a deep, bloody kiss and started to move back to my neck.

"NOOOOO!" I pushed myself away. Erik looked surprised. "I don`t want to be a vampire, Erik." I started crying in earnest.

I jumped off his lap and ran to the bathroom. Before I could lock the door, I fainted on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had her head before it hit the floor. Human heads and tile floors are not a good combination. Carrying her back to the bed I looked at her. She looked very pale, but still beautiful.

I had more emotions running through me the two minutes looking at Sookie than I had had the last two decades.

Disappointment, sadness, anger (at myself, not at Sookie, for some strange reason), surprise, frustration, indecision and a little bit of loneliness. All of my children had died before me and I disliked being alone. I like companionship, someone I can trust, closeness.

I just wanted to bend down over Sookie and finish the job. I wanted her to be a vampire so bad that I had a hard time stopping myself. Rationalizing it to myself I thought it would be unwise for a vampire on the run to turn an unwilling human, but I knew that wasn`t the reason for me not sucking out all of Sookie`s blood and giving her my own. I wanted her badly, but I also wanted her consent. I wanted to make a child that wanted to be mine – not someone taken by force.

I could see the life force struggling in Sookie and knew I had to act fast. I ran to the kitchen and picked two bottles of blood from the fridge. I didn`t warm them up because I thought they would be easier for Sookie to swallow if they were cold.

But first I wanted to give her some of my blood. My blood had a healing power that the bottled blood couldn`t offer. I just had to be careful of not giving her too much.

Back in the bedroom, I put the blood on the nightstand and sat myself against the headboard. I gathered Sookie`s limp body and placed her between my legs, her back against my chest. I bit my wrist and forced the open wound into Sookie`s mouth. My blood ran into her mouth and down her throat.

After a few minutes she coughed and gagged a little. Then she came to and I could feel her panic. She pushed at my arm and squirmed between my arm and my chest. Since I`m way stronger than her, I had no problem forcing my arm to stay at her mouth, while I kept soothing and reassuring her.

"Shhh, Sookie. I`m not turning you, I`m just putting you back to rights. Don`t worry, I wouldn`t hurt you. Just relax and let me heal you." I kissed the top of her head; tiny little kisses.

Her body let some of the tension go and she drank more. She didn`t suck as hard on the wound as she had done earlier, after the were attack, but I was pleased to see that she drank.

When I could feel that she was getting close to the amount she could safely drink from me, I took away my arm and handed her the bottle of blood.

"You have to drink this one too. I did take a fair amount of your blood before you stopped me."

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I thought you wanted it. I asked you to be mine and you bit my neck. I took that as a yes." I explained in a neutral tone. I`m not used to excusing myself and I didn`t want to start a new trend.

"No, I mean, why did you stop?" She turned around and looked me in the eyes. Those eyes. I desperately wanted to kiss her, but held back. I didn`t want to scare her again.

"I stopped because you made it clear that you didn`t want to be turned. Before the revelation, I had to force people when I turned them, but I wanted it to be different with you. I wanted the turning to be voluntary. I still want you to yield to me and be my child, but I`ll make sure you say out loud and clear when you want it to happen.

"Don`t hold your breath, Erik. I never want to be a vampire. I love the sun, I love food and I love the life I have right now. I can`t imagine what would change my mind. And I can`t imagine why you would go ahead and start turning me just because I nibble a little on your throat in the heat of the moment. I figured it would turn you on and that was all I wanted. Now we`re here, me with two huge holes in my neck and you with some liters of my blood in your system - instead of us having sex or cuddling or whatever you and I could have done together in this bed. Way to go!"

She was killing me.

Normally I would never have put up with a human scolding me like that. When she mentioned what we could have done in bed instead from me bringing her back to life, a great sadness crept over me. She had wanted more sex or some cuddling (my two favorite things to do) and now she was angry and sex and cuddling were definitely out of the question.

I could feel dawn approaching and I desperately wanted us to be as close to one another as we were just an hour ago. I also wanted to make sure that she would stay here till I was back from my daytime sleep.

"Sookie, I didn`t want the evening to end like this. I have to go underground soon and I want to see you relaxed and asleep before I go. We`ll talk more about this tonight."

I put her in the position she had been in when I found her, on her side facing the wall, and spooned her while kissing her gently on her shoulder and neck. My hand was on her stomach. This time she didn`t move it to more enjoyable body parts, but she did relax against my chest and soon I heard her breath even out and her heartbeat go a little slower. She even snored a little bit, something I found very endearing.

I kissed her temples and left her very reluctantly. Rarely have I wished I wasn`t a vampire, but right now I cursed the fact that I had to go underground.

I said a silent prayer to Freja that Sookie would be in the house when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** So where is Sookie going to be when Erik wakes up? Any guesses?

Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favorites and PMs. I`m thrilled every time they pling into my mailbox :-D.

Also thank you to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum at invisionfree for her fast reading, correcting and suggesting. This would have been so much worse without her!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N:** In the last chapter I asked you if you thought Sookie would stay or go. Most of you answered that she would stay. I can tell you that I would have stayed, but would Sookie?

**From the previous chapter: **

"_Sookie, I didn`t want the evening to end like this. I have to go underground soon and I want to see you relaxed and asleep before I go. We`ll talk more about this tonight."_

_I put her in the position she had been in when I found her, on her side facing the wall, and spooned her while kissing her gently on her shoulder and neck. My hand was on her stomach. This time she didn`t move it to more enjoyable body parts, but she did relax against my chest and soon I heard her breath even out and her heartbeat go a little slower. She even snored a little bit, something I found very endearing. _

_I kissed her temples and left her very reluctantly. Rarely have I wished I wasn`t a vampire, but right now I cursed the fact that I had to go underground. _

_I said a silent prayer to Freja that Sookie would be in the house when I woke up._

* * *

**SPOV**

It was two o`clock in the afternoon when I woke up. I rarely sleep in, but I figured I was entitled after having had half my blood taken from me and replaced by Erik`s and the bottled kind. The latter had left me with a stale taste in my mouth. I felt like I had wall-to-wall carpeting on my tongue. I could definitely understand why vampires preferred human blood to the bottled kind.

The blood had done wonders to me, though. I got out of bed and felt just fine for someone who had almost died from blood-loss. For someone who had almost been killed, I corrected myself. A sadness crept over me. I started thinking about what Rasmus had told me. I had liked and trusted Erik and I had certainly enjoyed him last night. Without comparison, it had been the best sex I had ever had.

I had enjoyed sex with Sam. He was a caring and thoughtful lover, but he had never shaken me like Erik had done. Imagine what it could have been had it not been for Eric`s stupid idea of turning me. At that thought I knew just what I wanted to do and that was definitely not to wait for Erik to rise.

If I had been a different person, I would probably have done `the right thing`, namely waited for Erik to wake up and have a good, long talk with him. But I`m Sookie Stakhus and I`m not good at that kind of conversation.

Sam had often accused me of running away from any problems we might have had. It wasn`t in my nature to have long conversations about who said what, and why. I got mad or I ran away. Those were my MO-s.

I was mad last night – now I was planning on running.

I got dressed and had some breakfast. Soon I was in the imagined safety of my car and drove faster than usual. Halfway home I dialed Amalie.

"Hi Sooks, how are things with your hot vampire?" I cringed. I realized how badly I wanted to be able to reply that things were great and we would be having hot sex from now `til doomsday.

"Not too good, Amalie. We actually had great sex last night." Amalie gave out a loud whistle and some wolfy howls. "But then he tried to turn me."

"Why would he do that? I didn`t even know vampires turned people anymore. I thought there were some strict rules against it – or at least that the turning should be absolutely voluntary."

"Well, that`s just the thing, Amalie. He thought I wanted to."

"WHAT? Why would he think that?"

"Hmm, apparently he misunderstood my nibbling a bit on his neck."

"YOU BIT A VAMPIRE ON THE NECK??? Sookie, where have you been the last 15 years? It`s common knowledge that biting a vampire could make him lose control."

"Well, excuse me for not reading the `20 reasons to have sex with a vampire`-articles in the magazines. He asked me to bite him earlier and I saw how much it turned him on, so I just did it again without him asking me to. I didn`t know it would make him want to kill me." I felt like crying and Amalie picked up on that.

"Are you afraid of him now? Do you want me to come over to your place and make a ward keeping him out of your house?"

Amalie was a witch. She could make teas that would relax you and drinks that would improve your mood. She knew her herbs and spells and could even turn people into cats. Or at least she had done that to a lover once. The only problem was that she couldn`t turn him back so he had to stay feline for half a year.

Vampires and weres were out and I thought witches would come out of the broom closet, so to speak, too. They didn`t. I guess the witch-hunts a few centuries ago had put a scare in the witches. It probably didn`t help that Danes celebrated the June 25th, Saint Hans, by burning witch dolls on huge bonfires and "sending them to Bloksbjerg".

I thought over Amalie`s offer. "No, you don`t have to make a ward. I don`t think he actually wanted to hurt me. He had just lost his child and I suppose he felt lonely. He wanted a family and I can relate to that. I just don`t want to be the blood-drinking child of someone I would have to call `master` instead of father. Hell, three days ago I could have sworn I would never even sleep with a vampire." I let out a sigh.

"When will you be back at your house?"

"In half an hour, or so."

"OK, I`ll be there when you get home."

I was touched, but as much as I wanted her comforting presence, I also wanted a long, hot bath. I asked her if she could give it another hour or so and she agreed. I send her mental hugs and kisses.

"And Sookie. You`re not going to work tonight. I`m sending Troels over to fill in for you." Troels was Amalie`s were-husband.

"Thank you." I whispered. "You are the perfect friend".

We hung up and I drove home feeling slightly better.

As soon as I had entered my door, I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in my bathtub, adding some bath-salts that I rarely use. I took off my clothes, took care of some pressing needs and got into the hot water. I leaned back and let my feelings get the better of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I even let out a hulk or two. After ten minutes of heavy crying, I dried my eyes with the back of my hands and started scrubbing my legs with a hemp glove. When my legs were red and warm, I gave my arms the same treatment. Today I would give my body a thorough treatment. I would even shave my legs.

I hadn`t taken `Murphy`s law` into consideration, though. You know, the law about the phone always ringing when you are in the bathtub. This time it wasn`t the phone. It was the door. I looked at my watch and was a tiny bit annoyed by the fact that Amalie had come almost 45 minutes early. Well, she would just have to sit in my living-room while I was finishing my bath; I thought, grabbed my robe and went to answer the door.

"You are a bit early…." I said and realized that it wasn`t Amalie at my door.

I looked up into the purple eyes of a muscular, bald man showing me all his pearly teeth.

"Hi babe." He said. I disliked when he called me babe. I`m a 37 year old woman, for Pete`s sake.

"Hi John…mmm…. Quinn." He hated being referred to by his real name, which was John Egede. If you lived in Denmark, you would have put good money on John being from Greenland with that last name – and you would have won. Since half of Greenland`s population was living in Denmark, Copenhagen being the capitol for Greenland and all, you would hear the `Egede` fairly often here too. Of course Quinn`s features also gave him away. If he hadn`t shaved his head so thoroughly, his hair would definitely have been black.

I hated calling him Quinn. I thought it was ridiculous, but he loved it when people used his nickname. Most people get nicknames from parents or friends, but Quinn had made his up himself. Apparently a local radio-DJ had had a thing for Manfred Mann and had played `Mighty Quinn` all the time, when Quinn grew up. Quinn loved the `mighty Quinn` and he identified with `Quinn the Eskimo`.

Quinn was definitely mighty and he was also an Eskimo, even if that term had become pretty politically incorrect over the years. Most of the native Greenlanders preferred the term `inuit`, but Quinn didn`t care. Being `Quinn the Eskimo` was too important to him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I always run around wet and in my bathrobe."

My Gran would have been shocked, but I had good reason to treat Quinn like I did. Quinn and I had a history and it had ended badly. It was almost two years after Sam`s death and Amalie had convinced me to date again. Quinn had been on a job that involved my bar and we had started flirting. Actually he had done most of the flirting, but I hadn`t turned him down. We had gone out a few time, kissed a little and even been as close to sex as you can be with your clothes still on.

I hated being reminded of that now. The whole thing had ended poorly. I was still in emotional turmoil after Sam and Quinn had some problems with his mother and sister. I had called it quits, but he had not agreed.

Now he was in my doorway. I did not want to invite him in, and I was freezing on my wet, naked legs. It was almost dark outside and with nighttime came freezing cold. I would have to make him leave before I turned into Sookie the icicle.

"Why are you here, Quinn?" It wasn`t the most polite question, so I quickly softened it at bit. "I was in the middle of a warm bath and I would like to get back before the water gets cold and I freeze to death."

"Why don`t you invite me in, babe, and I can wait in your living-room while you bathe."

My temper was starting to boil in my veins. "Don`t you `babe` me, Quinn. I`m not your anything and I am a grown up woman." I was fuming and I wished I had asked Amalie to make a were-polar bear-ward instead of a vampire one.

Yes, Quinn was a polar bear every time the moon was full – or when he chose to be one.

Before the were and shifter revelation, Quinn had to stay on Greenland. He could make small trips to Alaska, but that was the extent of his travelling. He had hated it because he loved being in the centre of things. He would prefer the limelight to the Northern lights any day.

It was hard enough for the werewolves when people saw them in their canine state and reported it to authorities. There had after all not been wolves in Denmark the last 200 years or so. The authorities had made plausible explanations like "It was probably just a huge dog you saw, madam" and things had never gotten out of hands. A polar bear roaming the forests of Denmark would have been so much harder to explain.

The were revelation had been so much easier for the were-foxes and the were-badgers - and for the shifters like Sam. He could shift into anything, but he preferred to shift into a dog; usually a sweet and clever Great Dane.

"Can`t you just say what you came for? I`m exhausted and I want to sleep after my bath."

Quinn shifted on his feet and for a second his face displayed anger.

Right then I heard his thoughts. It`s hard to read the minds of were`s, but Quinn`s thoughts came through loud and clear. He was thinking about how he really needed to get to Eric Northman. He had brought a silver net and he hoped he could retrieve the vampire without hurting me. He even felt he was protecting me by ridding me of the Viking vampire.

"Sookie, you know I do some work for vampires. Usually it`s arranging parties and that sort of stuff, but now I`ve been asked to retrieve a lost vampire. My employers are very concerned about his well-being. Apparently he is staying at your place and I just wanted to talk to him and make sure he`s ok."

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"I think your employers are mistaken. It`s been months since I had a vampire staying with me and I certainly don`t have any in my house now." Well, the last part wasn`t a lie. "Was that all you wanted?"

"Sookie, don`t be like this. We had a good thing going. There is no reason why we can`t pick up where we left."

"That would have to be some other time, Quinn. I have a bath and a bed calling for me." I started closing the door. Unfortunately the movement made my robe travel a little down my shoulder, disclosing faint fangmarks on my neck. Quinn jumped into my house and tore my robe even further down and pulled my hair away.

"What the hell! Are you a fangbanger now? Shit, Sookie, who the hell are you fucking? Is it Eric Northman, the vampire I`m looking for? I heard he`s breaking women`s hearts by the hundreds, but I never figured you to fall for something like that. Where is he, Sookie?"

He started shaking me like a ragdoll. I could hear some angry and quite jealous thoughts. I bet that he wouldn`t be calling me `babe` now.

"Quinn, get your stinking hands off me. Who I`m fucking or not fucking is none of your damned business, but I can tell you that Eric Norseman is a name I`ve never heard before." I deliberately pronounced Erik`s name wrong, hoping it would add some credibility to my supposed ignorance.

Before I could do anything, Quinn was running towards the vampire part of the house. He gave a frightening roar when he realized the door was not only locked, but also impossible for him to break through. He stood still for a moment and sniffed the air. He came back to me where I stood dumbfounded.

"You have had a vampire here recently, Sookie, but he isn`t here now. Tell me where he is." He yelled into my face and was back at his Sookie-shaking-routine.

"Stop it, Quinn. You know I never talk about any of my tenants. I`ve had that rule since day one so stop shaking me. It hurts." I was angry. No, I wasn`t angry, I was pissed.

Quinn stopped shaking and looked at me in disbelief. You could almost hear his brain working overtime. All of a sudden he grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. He was walking towards the door.

I yelled: "You can`t carry me out in a freezing November-night in a bathrobe and nothing else. You`ll kill me." I squirmed and tried to get free, but Quinn was just too strong.

He stopped in his tracks and sidestepped over to the closet by the door. He was holding my legs with one hand while retrieving my coat, a hat and some boots with the other. Then we were out the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

A huge thank you to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on invisionfree for reading this and making comments on my changes to Quinn.

I hope the changes work for you? I had to make up a reason for Quinn`s name because it`s impossible to be called Quinn in Denmark and there just aren`t any Danish names that sound like Quinn. What better reason for the name Quinn than `Quinn the Eskimo` since Greenland is part of Denmark?

Here is a version of the song "Mighty Quinn": www **dot** youtube **dot** com/watch?v=CIwaKrdgE-0&feature=PlayList&p=0145ABAE127DA15A&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=7

Again thank you for all your reviews and PMs! I love them!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dead in Denmark **

**Chapter 14**

**From the previous chapter:**

_Quinn stopped shaking and looked at me in disbelief. You could almost hear his brain working overtime. All of a sudden he grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. He was walking towards the door._

_I yelled: "You can`t carry me out in a freezing November-night in a bathrobe and nothing else. You`ll kill me." I squirmed and tried to get free, but Quinn was just too strong. _

_He stopped in his tracks and sidestepped over to the closet by the door. He was holding my legs with one hand while retrieving my coat, a hat and some boots. Then we were out the door. _

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up wondering if Sookie would still be in the house. I listened for noises, but came up with a blank. I felt at sting to my undead heart.

To be sure she wasn`t there, I checked if her car was still in the driveway. It wasn`t.

I wanted to destroy something and I roared in anger and disappointment. What was it with this woman? Hadn`t I asked her to stay? Wouldn`t most people stay if a vampire told them to?

Sookie wasn`t `most people`. She was…. her smell, her body, her humor and how she cared for vampires even if she claimed the opposite. How she cared for me.

Her blushing, her independence, her strength, the little sadness in her that I wanted to blow away. Last, but definitely not least, the sex. THE SEX!

She was indeed mine. My Sookie. Now I just needed her to know it too.

Never shying away from a challenge, I got dressed, grabbed a quick bottle of blood and took to the air. As I had no car, I had to fly to Sookie`s farm.

If the mountain won`t come to Mohammed, Mohammed must go to the mountain. I never quote any of the monotheistic religious books. Those books mean nothing to me as my religious beliefs were formed ages before those religions came to Scandinavia. But the quote was fitting. Sookie was like a mountain. A stubborn mountain. A sweet, stubborn mountain.

There was a car outside Sookie`s farm. It smelled of witch and I figured Sookie was having a friend over. I knocked on the door, bracing myself for whatever mood Sookie might be in. I was determined to sweep her off her feet if she was mad, sad or happy to see me. I knew I had it in me. I knew Sookie had it in her. It could take an hour or it could take a year. I wanted her and I was going to have her.

It wasn`t Sookie who opened the door, but a dark-haired witch with a troubled look in her eyes. I didn`t like that. Had Sookie said something about me to make her look this worried? Unfortunately her worries were much more serious than Sookie being mad at me.

"Hi, you must be that Viking Sookie spent last night with. I`m Amalie, Sookie`s friend."

I remembered Amalie from the phone conversation in the car yesterday. Her boldness had made me caress Sookie`s thigh and laid the ground for some extraordinary sex. I immediately liked Amalie and I usually didn`t like witches.

"And you must be Sookie`s witchy friend. I`m Erik, Sookie`s lover and future mate."

She looked surprised, but had more pressing matters to discuss.

"I`m so glad you came because Sookie`s gone. I was supposed to meet her here, but when I came, the door was slightly open and her bath was still lukewarm. Her car is here and I`ve checked the farm and the surroundings. I even asked the neighbors. When I called her cell phone, it was ringing in her purse. Something must have happened to her and I`m worried."

Vampires don`t get worried, they get even.

"Do you know if someone could have taken her?"

"No, not really. I did see a truck that looked very much like Quinn`s pull out from her road when I came over."

"Quinn?"

"Well, he`s a polar bear working for vampires. He`s also someone Sookie dated some a few years ago. It never came to anything, because Sookie didn`t want it to. I guess he never really agreed on her decision. But I can`t imagine why he would abduct her now, several years after they dating. You can`t really hold a grudge that long, can you?"

It would certainly take me more than a couple of years to forget Sookie, but to force her? That sounded strange even for one of the animals among us.

Now was the time to call in old favors. I found Krak, the Danish site that has all addresses and phone numbers, on my phone. When I had retrieved the number I was looking for, I pressed the call-button and waited.

This was taking the bull by the horns, which is what I prefer to do.

* * *

**SPOV**

"For crying out loud, Quinn. Where are you taking me?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I had my coat and boots on, but I didn`t exactly enjoy sitting in my bathrobe in a car with an unknown destination.

"I`m sorry, Sookie. I had to bring you in since you wouldn`t tell me where that god-damned vamp is hiding out."

I kept quiet for a while and concentrated on reading Quinn`s mind. It wasn`t easy, but I could make out that he was desperate about his mother because of… I couldn`t read why.

Quinn`s mother was one of the reasons I broke up with him. The other one was his sister. It may sound harsh and unfair, but those two women were causing so much trouble for Quinn that I figured there wasn`t room for one more woman in his life. Apparently I was right because concern for his mother had made him abduct me. I stared at Quinn.

"So how is your mother these days?"

Quinn almost jumped through the roof. He calmed himself down and I could hear him contemplate telling me the whole story, or at least most of it.

"Sookie, I have to tell you that my mother is much of the reason why I`m doing this to you. I hate to say it, because I know you didn`t want to see me anymore because of her. But my mother is held captive by some American vamps and they demand Eric Northman`s head on a platter. You are my only lead and I just can`t let you go. You know I won`t hurt you, babe, but I will keep you with me until you tell me where he is. And as much as I love your company, I hope it will be sooner rather than later, for my mother`s and for your sake."

He looked at me with almost begging eyes.

Would I give up Erik to save Quinn`s mother and myself? Erik who had almost killed me, Erik who was wanted for murder, Erik who hadn`t really told me anything about the trouble he was in.

Of course not.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was half way done with my Blood when Rasmus turned up. We were in a roadside café close to the bridge between Lolland and Sealand. Copenhagen being on Sealand and me coming from Sookie`s farm on Lolland, made this place an obvious choice. I had borrowed Sookie`s sorry excuse for a car and made a solemn promise to myself to get a set of decent wheels soon. Preferably something red and fast.

A few truck-drivers were nursing a coffee or eating their dinner. I figured I would be fairly safe here with humans around me. I wanted to trust Rasmus, but one can never be too careful. Luckily Rasmus and the whole Danish vampire court were mainstreaming even more than I had ever been. Rasmus wouldn`t risk the safety of innocent bystanders.

Rasmus` face lit up when he saw me. He seemed genuinely happy and he was a sight for sore eyes. He had been my closest friend for centuries and I hoped we could get back on that level again.

"So what`s up with you? I hear you go around slaughtering both people and vampires?" Rasmus never was one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, you know me. Give me a sword and heads are rolling left and right." I laughed hard and so did Rasmus. Humans would probably have been appalled if they had listened in on us, but that is the way vampires bond. Blood and killing have been our trade for centuries. Of course we joke about it.

"No, honestly, I was just trying to live my life and run my club. I`ve never been ambitious and never wanted to be king – you know that. I was happy as a sheriff and I found the queen`s ruling fair and just… or, as fair and just as it is in our world." Rasmus smiled and I continued.

"When the Nevada-vampires moved into her territory, I never got a chance to defend her and had to pledge alliance to a king I didn`t trust. It worked out fine for some years and then… well, then it didn`t work out so fine anymore. It`s true I killed some FotS and also one of the Nevada-vampires, but then I started to suspect that it was all just a set up to kill the king. Someone wanted me to revenge myself on first the FotS and then King Felipe de Castro. It wouldn`t exactly have been a loss to this world if he had met his final death, and I did run on a blood-thirst that might easily have caused me to kill him, but I never got to him."

"And now he`s dead and you are blamed for it?" Rasmus asked.

"I might just as well have killed him. I started killing FotS after my child had been murdered and Fangtasia burned down. I can`t say I regret ridding the world of that scum, but after having killed everyone at the local FotS headquarters, I found papers suggesting that the king had paid them to destroy my business and I went on a rampage. I`m just surprised that I only got to kill one vampire on my way."

"You went on a rampage and only managed to kill one vampire? I`ve never seen you stop before you reached your goal – and we have gone berserk a few times together, you know." Rasmus smiled at the memories. As I said, this conversation was not fit for human ears.

"I started to suspect foul play. Something about the way the king`s guards were not where they were supposed to be, made me stop almost before I started. I never got to the king, but someone else apparently did and they are blaming me. I`m not sure if it`s all connected, if Fangtasia was burned down and Pam killed to get me in the mood to kill the king, or if the FotS actually planned the attack on me all by themselves. I came to Denmark to give myself some breathing space while figuring out what had happened." I drank a little more blood.

"I would have contacted you sooner or later, but I wanted to know more before I did. Now I couldn`t postpone it anymore because I really need your help and I hope I can count on getting it." I didn`t want to ask it as a question, but I wasn`t entirely sure I would get what I needed from Rasmus. It had been so long and I hadn`t exactly kept in touch.

"Erik, you are my friend and you have helped the queen on a number of occasions. You can count on our help. It would have to be confidential, though. The queen can`t be seen helping a vampire accused of killing a king – not in an election year, anyway. But we can help hide you and provide you with the information about what`s happening in Louisiana and Nevada…….."

I held my hand up to indicate that I wanted to say something.

"Thank you, Rasmus, I appreciate it, but the kind of help I wanted to ask of you now, concerns Sookie Stakhus. Someone has taken her…" I never got to say anything else because Rasmus started laughing hard.

"So Sookie was hiding you. She really is good at lying. I actually believed her when she said she didn`t know you. I even told her a few lies about you to scare her into giving you up. Apparently you had already made an impression on her." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What lies did you tell her?" It was music to my ears to hear that Sookie had lied to protect me. And that she had been successful. Lying to a vampire is no easy task.

" Well, I did exaggerate what you had done, calling you a rogue and stuff. I figured that if I made you into a big, bad vampire, she would forget all about any loyalty to her tenants and give you up. I hope that didn`t cause you any trouble?"

I sighed. "Whatever trouble there might be between me and Sookie right now, is all my own doing."

Rasmus looked surprised. "You really like this one? Is she yours? I understand that she has turned all other vampires down."

"Oh, yes. She`s mine." I said flashing just a little fang to make a statement. I didn`t want there to be any doubt. I looked Rasmus straight in the eyes. He nodded.

"OK, you said someone had taken her. Do you know who and why?"

"I have no idea why, unless it`s connected to me. Sookie`s friend said she saw a car belonging to a were named Quinn just before her abduction. Do you know him?" I looked at Rasmus.

"Oh no, not that stupid polar bear." Rasmus shook his head. "He`s actually a party fixer, of sorts, and we`ve used him a couple of times. But he has a troubled family and can`t really be trusted because of that. It`s been some time since we`ve used his services and rumors had it that he worked for vampires from other countries. He might very well be working for the ones looking for you. In that case, Sookie could be in danger. Let me make some calls and get you all the information we have on him."

"I would appreciate that very much." I was relieved.

"Of course, we can`t help you go after him. If we have proof that he is guilty in abduction, we could turn him over to the authorities for you, but for now, you are on your own."

When Rasmus got off the phone, there was just one thing I needed to know.

"How did you know I was at Sookie`s place?"

Rasmus looked at me. "We got an official request from your government. They asked us to retrieve you and told us where you might be."

"Who had signed that request?"

"It was someone called Victor Madden? Do you know him?" Rasmus asked.

I knew Victor Madden.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

Yikes, not Victor Madden!

Thank you for all your great reviews and PMs. I just love getting them! I hope you still like the story now that the plot thickens.

Three cheers to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on Invisionfree for saving me time and time again. Without her – no story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: A word of warning – this chapter contains violence and torture. Most of it is implied, but still…. If you don`t like violence, skip to the last part of the chapter.**

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_When Rasmus got off the phone, there was just one thing I needed to know._

"_How did you know I was at Sookie`s place?" Rasmus looked at me. _

"_We got an official request from your government. They asked us to retrieve you and they told us where you might be."_

"_Who had signed that request?"_

"_It was someone called Victor Madden? Do you know him?"_

_I knew Victor Madden. _

* * *

**SPOV**

Quinn took me to his own house. His own house. That didn`t sound very wise. It would only take someone knowing who abducted me and they could go straight to his house and pick me up. Except – who would guess that Quinn was guilty in my disappearance?

Quinn`s house was an old village school. A lot of old schools were left empty when the centralization of the schools had started in the Sixties. People had bought the schools and started renovating them and now they were sort of collectors` items.

I had loved his house the last time I had been here. The red bricks, the long wooden dining table in the living room, the old classroom that he had turned into a gym. It still had the old blackboard. This was a house with soul.

Now I just wanted to cry. I felt betrayed. Before Eric, Quinn was the last man I had felt anything for and now I was in his house, in my bathrobe, very much against my will.

"Quinn, you know you have to let me go." I tried to plead with him.

"Babe, I would love to let you go, but unless you tell me where Eric Northman is, I have to keep you here."

Arrgh, there was that `babe` again. Hadn`t I just told him not to call me that?

"I told you - I don`t know the vampire you`re looking for. If I can`t tell you where he is, what do you need me for?"

"You`ll see, babe, you`ll see" He gave my arms a stroke.

"Stop calling me `babe`." I whispered between my teeth. "I hate it."

Quinn locked me in the room next to the classroom-turned-gym. The small room didn`t have any windows and the only furniture was a couch.

I hammered on the door and yelled at him. I knew it was ridiculous, but I guess I`ve just seen too many movies and figured this was how abductees behaved. After a while I went to bed. No need to use up all my strength. I probably would have been more aggravated if my kidnapper had been a stranger, but I actually believed Quinn when he said he wouldn`t hurt me.

Soon I was asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could smell Sookie long before I could see the house. I could also feel her. Sookie and I weren`t bonded, but vampires could still feel a human who has taken his blood. At least if there also was an emotional aspect to it – which there was between me and Sookie.

When I came closer, I also got the hideous smell of polar bear in my nose. I had parked Sookie`s car outside the village because a vampire can move so much more quietly without a motor vehicle.

I knew she was inside the old red brick house and I figured I might as well just go for it. The element of surprise is important in an attack.

I didn`t really fear for my life here. It was were against vampire and weres rarely win those fights. At least not when the vampire was a thousand years old. I did fear for Sookie, though. She was a mortal and mortals had a terrible habit of dying in supe fights.

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up all of the sudden. I could feel Erik close by. I`m not sure why I could feel him, I just knew he was there.

I could hear footprints outside my door and listened to see if I could hear who it was. It was Quinn`s brain and I focused on hearing his thoughts. My hair stood up on my head when I read what he was thinking. This was all a trap. He wanted to catch Erik. This was the whole reason why Quinn had taken me to his own house. He figured, it would be easier for Erik to find me in an address that was easy to come by and the house had some built-in traps. Quinn had a silver net and he felt pretty confident he would catch Erik and get his mother freed.

I was terrified. Could Erik walk right into a trap because of me?

I yelled out: "He`s got a silver net, Erik. Watch out. It`s a trap." I kept shouting, yelling and hammering on the door and hoped Erik would hear me. There was a great commotion and suddenly I could hear sort of a plop and a loud roar. The fight expanded, judging from the sound of it.

It was extremely nerve-wreacking to be locked up in a room with a huge fight just outside the door and there is nothing you can do. The fight seemed to go on forever – and suddenly it stopped.

Then I heard someone at the door. I listened very carefully to hear if it was Quinn`s brain, but all I picked up, was an empty void. Erik. My heart made a little jump.

"Stand back, I`m going to break down the door." He called.

As happy as I was to see Erik, I was also terrified. He had red marks all over his face. Could that be marks from a silver net? His shirt was torn and he had what looked like claw marks on his chest and arm. His hair was a mess and he had a wild look in his eyes. He came right over and gave me a deep kiss.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wanted to fuck her right then and there. I had been in a great fight with a polar bear. A fucking polar bear. There`s a first for everything. And I`d won (of course). Now I wanted blood and sex. Fighting, blood and sex are so closely connected to vampires.

Had Sookie been a fangbanger or someone else I didn`t care about, I would have taken her up against the wall or perhaps on the small couch in the room. As it were, I had to control myself. This was Sookie. I figured I had scared her enough lately.

She looked at me and let her index finger trail the wounds from the silver net in my face. The fucking polar bear had a fucking silver net. Who the hell did he think he was? It would take more than a measly polar bear to catch me. Granted, he had taken me by surprise with the net, but he was too confident in victory and hadn`t even changed before the fight. Sookie`s yell about the net had helped me jump to the side when it was coming down on me. I had gotten the net off me and attacked him before he was able to gain his polar bear strength. I might have been in trouble had he not been so confident in his silver net trap, because polar bears are after all much larger than wolves, lions and tigers – the other were-types I had fought.

Sookie kissed the claw marks on my chest. My heart swelled.

"These are going to heal, right?" She asked.

"Yes, they`ll heal. I`ll just need a bottle of blood or two and I`ll be back to normal. Or maybe some blood straight from a vein." I said wiggling my eyebrows. I had imagined she would make some joke or even be bit angry. Her reaction made my fangs come right down.

She tilted her head and offered me her neck.

"Sookie" I whispered in a thick voice. I licked her neck, kissed it and bit down carefully. I didn`t want to take too much blood now. After all I had plans for later where her blood was a central part. A little sip would help me heal – and it was a perfect snack after a glorious fight.

I could feel myself heal and licked the fangmarks to help them disappear. Then I went for her mouth again and kissed her deeply, lifting her slightly up to me. She held on to my shoulders, pulling me to her.

"Thank you for the blood," I whispered into her mouth.

She laughed a little. "We`ll need to keep a score here. You have healed me twice and I have healed you once – and you healed me from much bigger damages than I healed you. But one of the times you healed me, you were the one guilty of almost killing me. And indirectly you also caused the other damages. So who owes whom now?"

I let my laughter roam the room. Sookie laughed with me. Then I heard a noise from the gym. Quinn was coming to. I had tied him up thoroughly, but I still wanted to be in the room when he woke up from the knock I gave his head.

I let go of Sookie and in one jump I was in the gym and pulled Quinn to his feet. He looked groggy, but was awake. While holding Quinn, I pulled out my phone and called Rasmus.

"You can get involved now. Quinn had Sookie and should be punished. I managed not to kill him, so now he`s all yours as long as you can guarantee that he won`t be hurting Sookie again."

Sookie had put on a coat and some boots and came out to where Quinn and I were. I smiled because she looked great even in the strange combination of a bathing robe, a coat and naked legs in boots.

She stared at Quinn, probably because he was naked. Unfortunately, being naked in my birth-country, isn`t really the humiliation I would have wished on Quinn. I guess it is easier to be a were in a country where nudity is no issue at all. Weres do end up naked quite often since most clothes can`t handle the transformation into their animal self.

Quinn saw her too and started talking: "Sookie, I`m so sorry. I told you I wouldn`t hurt you; I just needed to catch this vampire. They have my mother, you know. I had to do this for her, babe."

Sookie`s eyes had a sudden flame to them and she ran over to Quinn and punched him in the nose. I could hear the nose crack and blood came pouring out.

"DON`T CALL ME BABE!" She shouted.

I made a mental note of never using that term. Not that I ever would, of course. I preferred to make her blush by referring to her as `lover".

I smiled.

* * *

**SPOV**

My knuckles hurt so much I just wanted to scream. But I wouldn`t give Quinn the satisfaction of knowing that he wasn`t the only one being hurt by my blow. It had felt so good to hit him – and that scared me a bit.

Erik looked at me with a knowing look. Somehow he could feel my pain. He winked at me as to give me courage and I smiled back.

"Have you ever heard of asking someone to help you? I`m sure you could have had help from both the were- and the vampire-world, if you had only asked them. What you did to me and to Erik was wrong and you`re lucky to be alive."

Erik looked from me to Quinn and back again. Then he said "Sookie, I need to take Quinn outside and ask him a few questions. Please stay in here and maybe even go to the other end of the house. If you can find an iPod or something, it might be wise to use the headphones and play some music."

I stared at him. I knew he was asking me to leave so he could torture Quinn. I don`t condone torture. Actually I`m an active member of Amnesty International and have written letters to several dictators to urge them to stop torture. I still did what Erik asked of me.

In Quinn`s living-room I did find an iPod. I checked what he had on it. I wasn`t surprised to see `Mighty Quinn` in both the Manfred Mann and Bob Dylan versions. I also found a lot of crappy R&B, but one folder caught my attention. It was called `Old Danish`. I opened it and found Gnags, Tøsedrengene, Kliché, Gasolin and all the other bands from when I was growing up. This was Memory Lane if there ever was one.

I started it and soon I was dancing around to all this cool music. I must admit I was singing too. I`m a great dancer, but I couldn`t keep a tone if it had earned me a thousand kroner. Wearing headphones didn`t help.

I had probably danced around for 45 minutes or so. I had taken off my coat, but I was still wearing my boots. Suddenly the most romantic song I knew was playing. `Kvinde min/ My woman` by Gasolin. It was an oldie and I had never seen Gasolin when they were still a band because I was just too young, but the song had always gone straight to my heart. I had once said that if anyone ever sang that one to me, I would know it was love.

Suddenly I felt hands coming from behind me and pulling me to a muscular chest. The headphones were pushed just a little from my ear and Erik was whispering along to the song:

"_Kvinde kom og drøm med mig i den lange nat, hvor stjernerne de funkler og blinker som besat. Bliv ikke bange, for deres sange. Hold bare fast i mig når de fortæller dig, at der er tusinde mil imellem dig og mig."_

"_Woman, come and dream with me, in the long night, where the stars are sparkling and flashing like they`re possessed. Don`t be afraid, of their songs. Just hold on to me, when they are telling you that there are a thousand miles between you and me."_

We were rocking back and forth and Erik was still humming `Kvinde min` in my ear even when a new song had started playing. I pulled down the headphones and Erik started licking my ear. I couldn`t help moaning.

He moved his arms to cross my chest and his hands took possession of each of my breasts, going under the bathrobe. I could feel his arousal against my back. I could feel my arousal too, but this was wrong.

"Erik, I`m not going to have sex with you in Quinn`s house."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** To those of you who wonder: I have nothing against Quinn – except that he calls Sookie `babe` all the time. I really hate that! I suppose he`ll stop that now. At least in my story!

The song Erik and Sookie are "dancing" to is a song from 1975. It`s a song most Danes would know the lyrics to. I figured it would fit our possessive Viking since it`s called Kvinde min – My woman. Here it is: www **dot **youtube **dot** com/watch?v=dc0RUV4lCCE

I hope you liked this chapter. Again I would like to thank you for all your reviews, PMs and subscriptions. I love them!

And thank you to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on Invisionfree for her reading, correcting, suggesting and support!


	16. Chapter 16

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N:** It was so fun to hear that some of you checked out the song in the last chapter. It`s an oldie, but I really like it. And the title "My woman" should fit a certain possessive vampire ;-D

This chapter is a bit short, but it felt right stop where I did.

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_We were rocking back and forth and Erik was still humming `Kvinde min` in my ear even when a new song had started playing. I pulled down the headphones and Erik started licking my ear. I couldn`t help moaning. _

_He moved his arms to cross my chest and his hands took possession of each of my breasts, going under the bathrobe. I could feel his arousal against my back. I could feel my arousal too, but this was wrong. _

"_Erik, I`m not going to have sex with you in Quinn`s house."_

* * *

**EPOV**

I may be an optimist, but I noticed that she didn`t say "I`m not going to have sex with you – period" and it made me grab her coat, scoop her up and run to the car parked outside of the village. Before she even finished her protest over being placed in the passenger's seat, I had her buckled up and me behind the wheel.

I drove like a bat out of Hell and even faster than my usual driving. If Sookie didn`t have such a slow, little car, I would have been flying down the country roads.

The planned destination was the house in Næstved, figuring it would be the safer of Sookie`s two houses. At the farm, Sookie had already been attacked by weres and the fucking polar bear.

I had to talk to her about that and what Quinn had revealed. I started with a bit that puzzled me.

"Sookie, I want to thank you for warning me about the silver net."

"Oh, so you did hear me?" She smiled.

"Yes, I have vampire hearing and it did give me an advantage to know about the net a second before it fell over my head. But how did you know about it. Quinn told me he had locked you in the room before he made the trap." I looked over at Sookie.

She looked out the window on her side of the car and sighed.

"I`ll tell you later, Erik."

This made me think. What was the big secret here? If she had seen the net before being locked up or if she had had a peephole in her imprisonment, it couldn`t be such a big secret. There had to be another reason – something Sookie didn`t trust me enough to know. Not yet, at least.

My thoughts came back to Quinn. He had been picked up by Rasmus and would probably be held in a holding cell at the Queen`s palace until his fate was decided. It could go either way. The vampires might choose to help him retrieve his mother or they might turn him over to the police. Fifty years ago they might have killed him, but things had changed here in Denmark. I wasn`t sure I liked the changes. Killing troublesome weres is a much more definitive way of dealing with it.

I was pleased to have the help and support from Rasmus and the queen. I had come to Denmark because I had hoped they would help me, but I had been far from sure of it. I had helped the queen in her quest to safeguard the human royal family, her descendants, and I had saved Rasmus more than once, but one never knows with vampires.

Of course I would have preferred them to support me in the open, but I could see why that was impossible. Telling the whole vampire world that I had killed King de Castro was a perfect way of making everyone shun me. Victor Madden was a cunning bastard.

For Queen Thyra to support me, even secretly, was a great honor and would help me immensely.

I looked over at Sookie and saw her holding on to the door with a white-knuckled hand.

She saw me looking at her and said: "Please, Erik, keep your eyes on the road if you insist on going at this speed."

I laughed. "Sookie, you are perfectly safe with me."

"Hmm, it seems I`ve had nothing but trouble since you came into my life." She didn`t sound angry, but I still felt uncomfortable with the statement. Probably because she was right.

"Yes, it is very unfortunate that my enemies go through you to get to me. I will do my very best to keep you safe, but that means you can`t go running off in the daytime." I winked at her.

"Let`s make a deal, Erik. If you don`t try to kill me again, I won`t run off when you`re asleep. OK?" She smiled.

I laughed and wanted to give her a warm (well, as warm as a cold vampire can get) hug for joking about the very thing she had yelled at me for, just 12 hours or so ago.

"I`ll do my best not to drain you in the future."

Then I turned serious. "Why did you leave me? I wanted to talk to you about what happened…"

She held up a hand as to stop me. "Erik, you might as well learn this now. I`m not good at these big, important conversations. Never have been, and probably never will be. Sam spent several years just convincing me to marry him because I ran every time he started the conversation. It`s not very mature, but it`s who I am."

I decided to change the topic. "Tell me about Sam." I asked her.

"He was my husband, I loved him very much, now he`s dead and I don`t really want to talk about it."

We drove in silence for some time. I respected Sookie for not wanting to talk about her life with Sam, but I would prefer to know more. A completely new experience for me because usually I would prefer to know as little as possible about women in my life. Sookie was different. I wanted to know about her – I wanted to know her. Of course I also wanted to fuck her.

My thoughts kept coming back to the fact that we would be in a house with a bed very soon. I had never lusted for someone as I lusted for Sookie. At least not someone I had already had. My foot was even heavier on the gas.

* * *

**SPOV**

The windows of the car were almost foggy with lust. Some of it came from me, but I was mainly occupied with staying alive riding at a sweat-breaking speed through all the twists and turns of the Danish country roads.

My hand still hurt a bit, but it was getting better. What was I thinking hitting Quinn like that? I don`t condone violence. And to leave him alone with an Erik with murder in his eyes? I`m not a vindictive person, am I?

I hated Quinn for abducting me. I knew the desperation behind his actions, but I couldn`t really find it in me to forgive him. That didn`t mean I could sink to his level.

I wondered where Quinn was now and how he was doing.

A new wave of lust hit me. I looked out the window and saw the city sign of Næstved. Someone was apparently looking forward to getting home to Sam`s house. Someone who had sung "_Kvinde min_" in my ear. My heart beat twice just thinking about it. He had no idea how I felt about that song, but I still loved the way he whispered the lyrics in my ear, like he meant it. I also loved the way he saved me, kissed me and embraced me.

I forced my mind back to last night. Some of it just jumped to my brain and I tried to push all the sex-memories away. I had to remember how he almost drained me. I had to keep some distance. I mean, what kind of a woman goes right back to a man who has almost killed her?

Deep down, I knew the answer: Me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Finally we pulled into the driveway of the house in Næstved. I parked the car and looked at her, not really knowing where I had her. During the drive, it felt so easy. I would just scoop her up, get her in bed, and fuck her `til the morning lights forced me underground.

Now I was not so sure. This was a new feeling for me.

"Erik, I totally forgot to buy food on the way home." She started to get out of the car. "I`ll order a pizza and some blood for you."

I got out of the car too. We went inside. A plan started to form in my head.

When Sookie pulled out her phone to call the all-night pizzeria, I made some arrangements for her. When I came out in the living room again I heard her say "you`ll be here in an hour?" to the phone and I knew just how much time I had. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms. I carried her to the bathroom where the bathtub was full of hot water, courtesy of your friendly Viking vampire.

I carefully undressed her of the bathrobe. It had definitely seen better days. I was just about to lower her in the water, when she stopped me.

"Human needs, Erik." She nodded at the toilet.

I left her alone for some minutes, but came back after I had heard the flush. She was already in the tub, leaning back with her eyes closed. The bathtub wasn`t really big enough for both her and me, but I still got up in it and sat between her legs, facing her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

So Sookie doesn`t trust Eric enough to tell him about his telepathy? And how is Eric going to use the hour before the pizza arrives? :-D

I promise you more bathtub in the next chapter!

I would like to thank you again for your lovely reviews and PMs!

And thank you to Rascalthemutant for reading this and suggesting changes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 17**

A/N: First of all I want to thank **mischiecousmaya** for plugging Dead in Denmark in her story **Affirmation**. That was really sweet of you! Dead in Denmark did get a lot of new readers, story alerts and author alerts after that. So those of you who haven`t read Affirmation – now you know what to do after you`ve read this chapter ;-)

This chapter is pure Erik and Sookie lemonpie. I hope it isn`t too much for you. Let me know what you think before I write more ESN for later chapters…

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_I left her alone for some minutes, but came back after I had heard the flush. She was already in the tub, leaning back with her eyes closed. The bathtub wasn`t really big enough for both her and me, but I still got up in it and sat between her legs, facing her. _

* * *

**SPOV**

The water splashed over the edge when the tub also had to accommodate Erik`s large frame. His feet moved under my hips and stretched out. I was still lying back with my eyes closed, but I wasn`t as relaxed as I had been five minutes ago.

I felt him move around a bit and then he had my foot on his chest. He soaped it in and started massaging. I couldn`t help moaning a little. It felt so good when he took each toe between his able fingers. After a while he massaged the rest of the foot.

When he started working his way up my leg, I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I was struggling hard not to let any sounds out, but after a while I wasn`t sure why it would be so important to keep quiet. When he came to my thigh, I moaned loudly and my legs came more apart as if they had a will of their own.

Suddenly he took my foot, kissed it and put it down in the water.

I was disappointed for all of 30 seconds until he took my other foot and gave it the same attention. I was in heaven and sighed in joy.

When the other leg was as well-massaged as the first one and had received its kiss, I silently wondered which body part would next get the attention of the able fingers of the handsome vampire in my bathtub.

The answer came when he turned me around and leaned my back against his chest.

"I`m going to wash your hair," he whispered in my ear. I heard him open the shampoo bottle and felt his strong fingers working their way through my scalp. If my hairdresser had given me a shampoo like that, I would definitely have visited her more often.

After the massage, he rinsed my hair, holding his hand over my eyes like a mother watches out that her child doesn`t get soap in its eyes. He also rinsed his own hair.

He gave me a quick kiss to the cheek and got out of the tub. Even though Erik`s body temperature wasn`t human, the tub suddenly felt cold and empty without him. He dried himself with a towel in front of me and I couldn`t keep my eyes from his magnificent backside.

He turned around faster than I could close my eyes and gave me a crooked smile. He pulled out two towels from the shelves. Before I could say anything, he had me in his arms, one arm under my knees and one arm behind my back. He lifted me up and carried me dripping to my bedroom.

He pulled out one of the towels and spread it on the bed, while holding me with one arm. He carefully lowered me down to lie on my stomach on the towel.

Carefully he dried me with the other towel. One finger at a time, an arm, my back and my legs. After having dried all of me, he took the towel and tied it around my hair. Then he started kissing his way down back to my behind. His hand moved in between my legs.

This felt like heaven and I just wanted him to continue. I wanted something else too, though. I wanted control.

* * *

**EPOV**

"No, Erik." Those were her words. "_No, Erik?"_

I stopped in my tracks. Where did I go wrong? I could definitely both hear, smell and feel her want and lust.

She got up from her lying position and stood on her knees in the bed. She was so beautiful, I just wanted to push her down and have her. I inhaled. Yes, she was definitely aroused. The smell of her blood and her lust was almost too much for me.

She smiled at me and made a gesture towards the bed. Did she want me to lie down? I could do that and placed myself in the middle of the bed, a smile on my face and my length in attention, waiting for Sookie.

"No, Erik." This was her second "_No, Erik"_.

"Turn around. I want you on your stomach." She still smiled.

Why would I be on my stomach? I thought I knew just about any sexual position there was, but I couldn`t imagine any position where I would be on my stomach and Sookie behind me. Not a position I would think Sookie knew, anyway.

I heard a small click and a squeezing sound. Then I felt Sookie`s warm hands on my foot. They had some moisture on them. She started massaging.

As I had started with Sookie`s feet when I massaged her in the bath, so did she start with mine. Every toe got her attention and it felt so good. She moved up my leg and I had to bite the pillow when she happened to touch my balls. My other foot got her attention and when she moved up my leg, my balls were waiting for another touch.

It wasn`t my balls she went for, but my ass. She gave it a thorough massage and I moaned loudly. The pillow was no help and I moved my head to the side and let Sookie hear my arousal. I even squirmed a bit. Her touch was just so perfect.

After my ass, she moved up to the small of my back, massaging it from the spine and outwards. Vampires don`t really have muscle-problems or sore backs, but her massage still did wonders for me. Her touch was so full of tenderness and care, not feelings vampires get to meet every day.

She straddled the small of my back to get to my shoulder-blades and shoulders. They got a thorough rub, but all I could think of was her hot, wet core on me. I moved a little to rub myself against her, which made Sookie lean down and kiss my neck and my cheek. The feeling of her breasts against my back made my hand reach out for her.

My hand was moving as if it had a magnet and the other magnet attracting it was situated between Sookie`s legs. I snuck my hand between her and me and let my fingers guide their way to her wetness.

I let my longest finger slip into her where it found her spot while my thumb caressed her center of pleasure. She rocked against my hand and moaned into my ear. I almost came in the bed when she kissed my neck, her teeth scraping my skin just a little.

* * *

**SPOV**

Erik definitely had able hands. His massage in the bathtub gave me a clue, but the way he handled me now was the final proof.

I couldn`t help myself. I moaned loudly into Erik`s ear. My legs came further apart and I lifted myself a little bit to give room to his hand. I was wet and on top of a vampire with low body temperature, so I should feel cold. I didn`t. A warmth spread slowly from my core and throughout my whole body. Suddenly it wasn`t a slow spread of warmth, it was a tidal wave. My whole body stiffened and I yelled out in pure pleasure. Small spasms went through my body and I relaxed on top of Erik. I kissed his earlobe and saw a smile on his lips.

He flipped me over and moved on top of me. I was in an almost delirious state, but I still managed to clamp my legs around Erik`s waist and hold on to his neck. I drew him down to a deep kiss just as he entered me. Our sounds of pleasure came in each other`s mouths.

Erik pounded fast and hard. It hadn`t been more than 12 hours since our last lovemaking, but he seemed to have missed me.

I followed his rhythm the best I could and met his pounds. He went deep in me and I screamed in pleasure every time. I looked Erik deep in his eyes, but my sight was disturbed by stars and spots, multiplying by every pound. I yelled out when I came and soon Erik yelled with me. Some day I would have to check out what those old-Danish words meant, but for now I was just satisfied and relaxed.

After a little while I noticed something was off.

"Erik, why didn`t you bite me?"

"Mmmm, my lover. I wanted you to feel safe when we made love now. I don`t always drain my lovers, you know." He winked at me and gave me another kiss.

"Erik, it`s ok. You`re a vampire. You can take my blood when we make love. I trust you."

He gave me another kiss.

"No problem. We`ll just have to make love again and I`ll bite you then."

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

**EPOV**

I grabbed my jeans, put them on and answered the door. It was the pizza-guy saying "One number 6 – no garlic and four bottles of blood". I paid him and took the pizza to the kitchen where I found Sookie.

She wore a quilt. It was a quite hideous quilt she had wrapped herself into, but she looked great. Her hair was messed up; I suppose I was the guilty party there, and she looked flushed and happy. If I could have my way, she would always look like that.

She sat down at the kitchen table with her pizza.

"I`m starving." She said. "I haven`t had anything to eat since breakfast, and even if I ate my breakfast in the afternoon, that`s still over 12 hours ago." She ate the first slice of pizza in big bites.

On my way over to the microwave, I kissed her neck as she was bending over her food. I heated a Blood and sat down next to Sookie and drank it in big gulps. I wasn`t as hungry as her, but I didn`t want her to dine alone.

We enjoyed our meals without talking. I`m not sure what was on Sookie`s mind, but I was thinking about the last few days. Things had happened fast. I had gone from seeing her as just another useful human to trusting her with my life – and even endangering it to save her.

How could I endanger my life for her? I knew so little about her. The only thing I knew was that I had no choice, but to do my best to keep Sookie safe. After having spent just a few days with Sookie, I never wanted her out of my life again.

I also knew that I would have to make her trust me. Trust me enough to talk to me. She had trusted me with her body and had even volunteered blood, but she had secrets she didn`t trust me enough to hear. Why didn`t she want to talk about Sam? Why did she run away when things got serious? Why couldn`t she even tell me a simple little thing like how she knew Quinn had a trap waiting for me?

Sookie had eaten three slices of pizza and was slowing down a bit. She looked embarrassed when she saw me watch her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"You look lovely when you eat. I would have missed that if I had turned you." She frowned. We were obviously not entirely past that incident.

I got up behind her chair, moved my leg over the back of the chair and slipped down behind her, while scooping her up on my lap. I kissed her shoulders as my hands made their way to her front. The quilt was in my way, so I opened it up so that it was only held up by my chest being so close to her back.

I lightly massaged her breasts and played with her nipples. She had stopped eating so I whispered: "Just keep eating, Lover. You`ll need your strength for what I have planned for you."

She resumed eating, this time considerably slower. I kissed her neck and let one of my hands trails its way down her stomach. She spread her legs and stopped eating again, leaning her head back on my shoulder.

"I`m full – and hungry for dessert."

And plop, my fangs made their appearance.

* * *

**SPOV**

Cheesy lines are allowed when you make love, aren`t they? Apparently my vampire (my vampire??) felt the same because he answered seductively:

"First dessert is some `sweet-loving fingers`, then I would suggest some `cold tongue` and to finish it off, I can offer you some nice `Gracious Plenty`." I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Gracious Plenty??"

"Oh, you know, men like to have names for their…mmmm…equipment."

I laughed out loud. "No Northman junior or Little-Erik for you, I understand."

"I don`t think a name including the words `junior` or `little` would fit me." His fangs grazed my neck and his hands had found a place to serve the first dessert course, which left me speechless, unless loud moaning counts as speech. He had very able fingers.

I had my legs draped over his and twined my feet around his calves. When he opened his legs, mine opened with them.

If `sweet-loving fingers` was sold in any restaurant, there would be a line ten blocks down. He used his fingers like a piano virtuoso, making me squirm in his lap. The quilt under me seemed to get wetter by the minute.

Then I started to feel the results of my dessert; a tingling feeling that started in my feet and worked its way up. When it was at my knees, I felt the same tingling in my face, working its way downwards. When I was tingling all over, my body suddenly stiffened and I let out a loud yell. I held on to his calves with my feet and to his arms with my hands. I came hard.

He had pushed me over the edge and was still pushing. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Then he stood up - and with one hand around my waist he lifted me with him, with the other, he cleared the table. Pizza went flying through the room.

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked almost done when I laid her on her back on the table, but I had promised her a three course dessert and I`m a vampire of my word.

I laid the quilt over her torso and arms, so she wouldn`t get cold and went down on my knees between her legs. I positioned her feet on my shoulders and went in tongue first.

The taste of her was heaven and, combined with her moaning, I almost came. This was the second or third time in our lovemaking, I would almost orgasm hearing Sookie vocalize her lust. I had to restrain myself and focus on her. I let my tongue glide in between her folds and suck up the sweet nectar. I sucked and nibbled and could feel her heartbeat race.

When she was close to coming, I went for my favorite artery in her thigh and bit down just as she climaxed. Her blood mixed with her juices was a drink for gods – and I certainly felt like a god right now.

I lightly kissed her thighs and looked up in her eyes. They were half closed and she was so far away in her pleasure that I figured we would have to wait some time for the last course.

As if she read my mind, she asked: "Wasn`t there one more dish on the dessert tray?"

I did not have to be asked twice. I almost jumped out of my jeans and plunged into her lying on the table. I held on to her hips and thrust as hard and fast as I could. Sookie`s yells and screams made my hair stand up on my arms – in a good way. I could feel her getting closer and I knew that I certainly was. When I could feel her contractions around me, I had no other choice but to let go. I thrust one last time into her and collapsed when I was deep inside. I roared as loud as I could.

"You are MINE."

And I gave her my deepest kiss.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? Hungry for dessert?

Thank you for all your reviews, PMs, alerts and putting the story or me as favorite. They are my little happy pills and they put a smile on my face!

Also thank you to **Rascalthemutant** at the **Alexander Skarsgård forum** at invisionfree for being the fastest, smartest and most supportive beta in history.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N:** Wow. Your reviews and PMs after the last chapter have left me speechless. Thank you so much!

*Note to self: Write more ESN into this story* ;-)

* * *

****

From the previous chapter:

_I did not have to be asked twice. I almost jumped out of my jeans and plunged into her lying on the table. I held on to her hips and thrust as hard and fast as I could. Sookie`s yells and screams made my hair stand up on my arms – in a good way. I could feel her getting closer and I knew that I certainly was. When I could feel her contractions around me, I had no other choice but to let go. I thrust one last time into her and collapsed when I was deep inside. I roared as loud as I could. _

"_You are MINE."_

_And I gave her my deepest kiss._

* * *

****

SPOV

If someone gave me a million kroner for leaving the kitchen, I would have stayed. If there had been a fire, I would have stayed on the kitchen table. If World War III was to take place between my oven and my fridge, I would have stayed. I would have stayed for the simple reason that I had no muscles left to move my body.

Luckily I had a Viking who gently picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He even took a washcloth and cleaned me up some, to make sure I wouldn`t wake up in the morning all icky.

"Toothbrush and water." I whispered and he brought me my toothbrush with some toothpaste on. He had a glass of water in the other hand. Before I could get up, he had his hand behind my back and lifted me up.

When my teeth were rid of pizza and what-not, I handed him the toothbrush and he went to put it in the bathroom. I drank the water in one gulp. Then my soft pillow called for me. Before Erik was back, I was in deep sleep.

I vaguely remembered a body snuggling into mine and a hand sneaking its way up to look after my breast. With the knowledge that no one would steal my breast that night, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

She was mine. She was.

I smelled her hair and enjoyed lying close to her.

When I felt daylight creeping in on me, I got up, wrote Sookie a note and went underground.

* * *

****

SPOV

My first thought when I woke up, was to find the person who had knocked me down with a steamroller. The next was how on Earth I would make it to the bathroom, let alone out shopping. If I was going to stay in Sam`s house in Næstved, I would have to stock up on clothes, food and all those little things you need when you stay in a house for some time.

I still had a smile on my lips. I mean, who wouldn`t after that night?

Unfortunately my mind started spinning too. It kept asking me what I was doing, pointing out that there was no future with a vampire who would stay the same while I grew older and died, a vampire I could enjoy the company of almost all day in the dark winter, but who would have to be underground for maybe 20 hours a day in the summer. A vampire who had killed. A vampire on the run. A vampire.

When I sat up I saw a note lying on the bed next to me.

_Looking forward to more dessert tonight, Lover_

_E  
_

My heart jumped a little and gone were all my doubts. Tomorrow is another day, I figured.

I had more than enough to think about. First of all I would have to call Amalie to make sure my bar was being taken care of. It was a relief to talk to her. Amalie had already made plans when she figured I couldn`t stay at my farm. I sent her mental kisses for being so helpful. Now I could start the day properly.

A quick shower, some clean clothes and I was ready to go to the mall of Næstved Stor Center. My friend Sara had a clothes shop there and I knew I would find just what I needed. She had good taste, which in my definition was a taste that corresponded with my own, and she had reasonable prices.

She was very pleased to see me. When my friends look like I fell down from the moon, it`s a clear indication that I should have picked up the phone a long time ago. After Sam I must admit that I have depended on myself and not let very many people behind my armor.

Sara had been a close friend since childhood and it felt very good to see her again. It was a little like coming home.

She looked worried when I told her that I needed a new wardrobe because I had had to leave my house head over heels and she wasn`t too happy when I told her the reason. She seemed to blame Erik for everything and I could see why. Sara didn`t really trust vampires.

Like most Danes our age, she had also had a vampire boyfriend/ lover some years ago. It had not turned out well; as he was of the old school that considered humans something vampires could pass around. He had started off giving her expensive gifts, which she accepted, and he felt that gave him some ownership of her, as if you can buy people and do with them what you want.

I thought of Erik`s numerous declarations of ownership of me and felt uncomfortable for a minute. I would have to talk to him about that. Which would be just one of those conversations I hated and tried desperately to avoid.

Now Sara was happily married to Jens-Birger or J.B. as he preferred to be called. I could tell from her thoughts that she was happy. I didn`t usually read the minds of friends, but I just wanted to make sure everything was fine with my old friend.

Sara helped me find clothes and even gave me a discount because I did buy quite a few outfits. The discount was welcome even if I wasn`t in the same kind of money trouble as in my youth. Buying more than one item would have been unthinkable 10 – 15 years ago.

I also needed to buy some clothes for Erik. He had left his travel bag behind at my farm and buying him clothes would suit both the practical side of me, the vampire needed clean and untorn clothes, and the more romantic. I liked giving gifts to people I …. felt close to. I thought a little over why I couldn`t use the phrase `people I loved`, not even in my mind.

Erik seemed like a jeans-and-shirt kind of guy so I mainly got him some cool jeans and shirts in black and red. I couldn`t resist a baby-blue shirt, though. It looked just the same color as his eyes.

I also got him some underwear. As far as I had seen, he wasn`t one to make the underwear industry a prosperous one, but I figured he could have the choice. There is something about buying underwear to your lover.

My shopping cart was almost full and I still had to buy food so after a quick trip to the car to empty the cart, I went to Bilka – the huge grocery store at one end of the mall.

Bilka is huge. You can get everything there, which is why I have this love-hate relationship with the store. It`s great to have a zillion choices and to be able to get everything in one place, but you also buy way too much in a shop like that.

And so did i. When I was in line to pay, and the line was its usual long length, I looked at my watch. I had spent the whole day at the mall and Erik would be getting up soon if he wasn`t up already. For a short moment, I hoped he wasn`t worried because I wasn`t home when he woke up, but then I figured he would understand where I was. I did regret not leaving him a note, though.

Yet again I was pushing a full cart to my car. For a short moment I wondered if all the bags would even fit in my little Polo, but they did with some squeezing.

Just when I had put my key in the ignition, my phone rang. My purse was of course buried under two bags of clothes, but I managed to retrieve it and got the phone out – just as it had stopped ringing. I checked caller ID and saw the display say `Axel`. I almost called him back, but changed my mind. I wanted to get home first and call him from there. A minute later my phone made a sound to tell me that Axel had left a message.

I was exhausted from all the shopping, but as I drove, my smile went wider and wider. Soon I would be home to Erik and my imagination worked overtime thinking about how he and I would spend the night.

**TBC**

* * *

****

A/N: My smile would certainly also grow wider and wider on that trip home.

Thank you for all your reviews, story alerts, PMs and comments. They really make my day!

And thank you so much to **Rascalthemutant** at the **Alexander Skarsgård forum** who stays up half the night to read through, comment and correct my story.

I would also like to thank all the lovely ladies at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for reading and commenting this story there. I`m publishing the story at the forum a chapter or two ahead of here. You ladies are my test readers – haha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dead in Denmark **

**Chapter 19**

**A/N:** allows us to see where all the readers come from and I`m so amazed by how international the whole thing is. This story has readers from all over Europe (a lot of Scandinavian and German readers, especially), Malaysia, Brazil, Hong Kong and Samoa – just to mention some of the more exotic (to me, anyway) countries. Are Sookie and Eric international? I get so curious about how you discovered the books and and I would love to hear from you.

Most of the readers are from English-speaking countries and some of you mentioned that you like this little view into Denmark and the "Danish way". You`ll hopefully be thrilled by this chapter because I managed to squeeze in one of the female heroes in Danish history. She was strong and outspoken in a time and age where women definitely weren`t.

I hope you`ll like this chapter. It`s long and it has Sookie open up a bit.

Oh, and I noticed that all of last chapter was in italic. I hope it wasn`t too difficult to read? I have no idea how that happened because in the edit-mode it looks just fine. Hmm.

* * *

**From the previous chapter: **

_Just when I had put my key in the ignition, my phone rang. My purse was of course buried under two bags of clothes, but I managed to retrieve it and got the phone out – just as it had stopped ringing. I checked caller ID and saw the display say `Axel`. I almost called him back, but changed my mind. I wanted to get home first and call him from there. A minute later my phone made a sound to tell me that Axel had left a message. _

_I was exhausted from all the shopping, but as I drove, my smile went wider and wider. Soon I would be home to Erik and my imagination worked overtime thinking about how he and I would spend the night._

* * *

**EPOV**

I got up with a broad smile. In one jump I was up in the kitchen with a hard-on and some more `dessert` to serve.

This was a new feeling for me. I hadn`t been this sweet-talking in……….I couldn`t remember when I last had made fun and laughed during lovemaking. Actually I hadn`t made love in ages. I had fucked. A huge difference there somewhere.

On my way through the house, I stopped in my tracks. She wasn`t here. I looked out the window. The car was gone. This was the second evening in a row Sookie was gone when I woke up. Like yesterday, I roared out my anger, but this time I also kicked the first thing my foot could get near, the table we had made love on yesterday, actually. The table didn`t appreciate my kick much and collapsed.

I had to get out of here. I took a quick shower and put on my pants. The shirt had traces of polar bear so I couldn`t wear that. It wouldn`t be much bother for me to go outside in just my jeans and boots, but I figured I would pretty much stand out in the cold November night.

Just as I was on my way out the door, I heard a familiar sound in the drive way. The fucking little tin can Sookie was driving.

Before she could park the car, I opened the car door, almost pulling it from its hinges.

"Where were you?" I shouted.

* * *

**SPOV**

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"What do you mean, `where were you`? I was shopping, of course. We both needed some clothes, unless you prefer to show off your six-pack to everyone, and I wanted to have another food alternative than late-night pizza." My voice definitely had an edge even if I tried to sound cool and collected. I don`t like being shouted at like a little girl.

I deliberately pushed the car door into his body, even if the car door was softer than the Viking.

With a big huff, I started to gather the bags from the car to carry them inside. Erik stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Had I been a weaker person, his face would have scared me, but now it pissed me off.

"For crying out loud, Erik. I was shopping. What did you think I was doing?" I yelled.

"You should have stayed at the house. You had no one to protect you." His face was made of stone.

Normally I would have given him a lecture on how I could protect myself, but the last few days` incidents bore witness to the opposite. So I shut up. This didn`t mean I agreed with him. I mean, what could have happened at Næstved Stor Center apart from my bank account being overdrawn?

Since he didn`t move to help me with the bags, I got out the two with clothes for him and threw them at his face. With his vampire speed I had no chance of actually hitting, but it was the sentiment that counted.

"This is what I bought for you. You`re welcome." I said with ice in my voice.

Then I marched inside with the bags I managed to carry all by my tiny little female self.

Erik walked in after me. He carried nothing.

"Sookie, you have been attacked and kidnapped just in the last 48 hours. You`re not safe walking around alone."

"And I`m safe here with you? I have been attacked three times the last 48 hours – and you were one of my attackers." I almost spat at him. I was so disappointed because we were fighting and I had wanted to do something complete different.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Sookie, that`s a low blow and you know it. I didn`t mean to hurt you and if you had just let us talk about it, I could have explained it to you." I was annoyed. First she went shopping all by herself and then she implied she wasn`t safe with me.

"Yeah well, you`ll just have to trust me to go shopping by myself Erik. You`re not there in the daylight and I can`t sit and stare at the wall all day." She sounded annoyed too.

"Trust you? You mean like you trust me?" I asked. It may not have been the best of times to bring this up, but I had to.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Sookie had stopped and she was staring at me.

"It means, my dear Sookie, that you keep important secrets from me. You don`t trust me."

She was just about to say something when her phone rang. She seemed relieved by the disturbance. She went into another room to answer the phone and I went out to retrieve the rest of the bags.

Why couldn`t she see that I was just looking out for her? That I didn`t want her hurt.

* * *

**SPOV**

The phone conversation gave me something to think about.

I went back into the kitchen where Erik was coming in with what looked like 5 or 6 heavy bags in each hand. I stared at him. Next time I was going shopping, he was definitely accompanying me, if he liked it or not. He could pretend he was looking after me in the dangers of the shopping mall.

I giggled a little at the thought of Erik being the bodyguard slash mule on my next shopping trip. He looked at me with an unspoken question.

"It was Axel on the phone. He found out where the weres came from. Apparently Axel is real close to the packleader in Schleswig-Holstein, just across the border in Germany. He made some inquiries and found out that the weres who beat me up were packless, strange as that may sound, and selling themselves to the highest bidder. The Schleswig-Holstein packleader has a spy in their inner circle and that spy did some serious snooping around. Do you know what he found out?"

I made a pause for drama, but before I could continue, Erik said: "He found out that the weres were hired by an American vampire named Victor Madden who wanted me."

I exhaled. "Yes, that`s pretty much what Axel said. Did you already know that?"

"No, I didn`t know it, but I guessed as much. It seems Victor Madden is very keen to have a chat with me. He hired the German weres, he went to the Danish queen and he was the one who hired Quinn. So can you see why I want you here safe and not wandering about out there where I can`t protect you?" He grabbed my hand.

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Erik, I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but you can`t yell at me for going shopping. I`m not a kid and you`re not my father. And as for trusting you; I trust you more than I have done with anyone I have known for such a short period. Just know that. I`m not one to trust easily."

He looked me deep in the eyes as if to read all my secrets there.

"It is a new experience for me to be with a human I can`t glamour." He said and gave me a light kiss on my lips. "It`s discomforting that I can`t make you do what I want, but it is interesting too. I don`t think I`ll be bored with you anytime soon."

I laughed. "Erik, if that was meant as a compliment, I must say I`ve heard better." Then I saw the kitchen table.

"Did we do that last night?" I could remember hot sex on the table, but my last memory was of me lying on a table with four legs. The table still had four legs, but none of them were attached to the table. Actually it wasn`t even a table anymore.

He growled and went to heat a Blood. "You weren`t home when I woke up."

I sighed. I`m an ordinary human being. Ok, I`m telepathic, but I`m still pretty plain and ordinary. He`s a vampire, with everything that entails. We were different. I sighed again. I knew what I had to do and I hated it.

"Erik, we need to have a talk. Can we do it outside, you know, take a walk while we talk?"

I`m not sure why I wanted to walk while talking. It could be that I was worried about more of my furniture being the subject of vampire wrath or maybe I just wanted to make sure the conversation wouldn`t end up in bed.

It was one of those chilly star bright nights, so I went to put on some more clothes. When I came back to the kitchen, Erik was still just wearing jeans. As much as I could stare at his incredibly sexy chest from now until my date with the Grim Reaper, I figured this could attract some unwanted attention if he went for a walk in the woods like that.

"Erik, you are going to stand out somewhat in just your jeans and I did buy you a nice warm sweater to wear."

He was still just looking at me. "You want us to talk? I thought you said you hated talks."

"I do, Erik. I do." I sighed again. If every person only had a certain amount of sighs to use in the span of their lifetime, I would run short of them soon.

* * *

**EPOV**

I put on the sweater she had bought for me and we were out the door.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There is a nice little forest almost in the center of Næstved, called the Herlufsholm forest. I thought we could walk there."

She walked towards the car, but before she had the keys in the door lock, I grabbed her and we were in the air. She let out a little shriek.

I flew her over the city of Næstved and I recognized the two major churches, Saint Jørgen and Saint Peder. Even if Næstved had changed since I was here last, the churches and all the houses from the Middle Ages, gave me direction. Soon we landed on the lawn of Herlufsholm boarding school. Well, I assumed it was still a boarding school. It had been since the 1560s.

"How did you know the way?" Sookie whispered. She was apparently still a bit shaken by the ride. It is hard for me to imagine how strange it must feel for a human to fly without the aid of wings and an engine. I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I knew the lady who owned this place, the lady who started the school."

"You knew Birgitte Gøye?" She stared at me.

"She is still known today?" Nothing pleased me more. Birgitte Gøye had earned any fame she might still have.

"Yes, she is known today. How did you know her?"

Sookie`s face had some emotions to them I couldn`t really read. Was she jealous of a woman who died more than 500 years ago? Sookie would have a full-time job if she was going to dislike every woman I had ever been with, but Birgitte Gøye wasn`t one of them.

"She amazed me. Did you know that her family tried to force her to marry a man that suited their ambitions and that she turned them down for 15 years? She even had the king intervene on her behalf. She stood up against her parents in a time when women didn`t do that and she ended up marrying the man she loved. She started this school with him."

"Herluf Trolle." Sookie half asked, half stated.

I smiled. "Yes, Herluf Trolle. He wasn`t as rich, strong or well-connected as she was, but she still wanted him. She told me they were happy together."

"So how did you know her?" She looked at me with the same expression as before. I decided she was jealous. I liked that and gave her a kiss.

"She was a strong woman. I prefer strong women. And I can tell you it wasn`t easy to be strong back then. If you`re asking if I was romantically involved with Birgitte Gøye, then the answer is no. She loved her Herluf. But she accepted me for what I was and I always appreciated that."

Sookie let out a small sigh. I would never have been able to hear it, had I been an ordinary man, but I wasn`t.

"Sookie, I have lived for more than a 1000 years. I have known women before you." I could see her tense up and I pulled her close to me.

"You can`t be jealous of my past. There is too much of it."

She pulled out from my embrace and I let her.

"Erik. I`m not jealous of your past. It`s just that things have gone very fast between us and I still don`t really know what being with a vampire means. Of course I would have expected you to have an extensive past, but it`s one of the things I hadn`t thought about. And I`m not entire comfortable with this conversation. I mean, I don`t have any claims on you and I`m not really sure what questions I can ask you. Or what questions I want to ask you. Things are very easy in bed, but outside of it…." She trailed off.

We were quiet and started walking on the footpath by the river of Susåen. We had walked all the way down to the first bridge, a half hour walk. I was going to tell her that she could ask me anything, that I would tell her all about what being a vampire meant, when she caught me by surprise.

"Erik - I`m a telepath. That`s my big secret."

* * *

**SPOV**

I didn`t know why I told him, I really didn`t. And, the minute I had told him, I regretted. Or at least I knew I would regret it one day. It just slipped out my mouth – and nothing ever slips out my mouth.

Maybe I was trying to get around the whole "how to date a vampire"-conversation by adding something completely off topic? All I knew was that it was plain old stupid to tell him. And that it actually felt good.

He looked at me for quite some time. Then I realized that he was thinking to me.

"Erik, I can`t read vampire mind. Only human and were."

He laughed. "That`s a shame. All the thoughts I have had about you…What I wanted to do to you… With you." He waggled his eyebrows.

I slapped his butt. "Erik!"

"Are you sure you haven`t read my mind? I have had thoughts of you slapping me and yelling my name for days, now." If he waggled his eyebrows any more now, I`m sure they would come flying off.

"Be serious for one minute, Erik. I told you my biggest secret and you think about sex." I couldn`t believe him, but I can`t say that I entirely disliked how easily he took my big disclosure. It made me feel lighter. And hornier. Who am I kidding? Erik reading from the phonebook would make me horny.

"With you, I always think about sex." Now he added a sly smile to his waggling eyebrows.

"You can`t tell anyone about this, Erik. Ever. I have worked hard at keeping my telepathy to myself all these years." I looked him deep in his eyes. I needed him to understand and respect this.

"Why?"

If I hadn`t already regretted that I had told him about the telepathy, I certainly did now. Had he lived a 1000 years without understanding how much trouble a telepath could end up in or was he just pretending to be stupid?

* * *

**EPOV **

She looked at me and I knew I would have to rephrase.

"Not, `why can`t I tell anyone? `, but `why did you choose to tell me?`"

She was quiet. Apparently she hadn`t planned to tell me, at least not yet.

We walked a bit on and then it hit me.

"So this was how you knew about Quinn`s plan to trap me in the silver net?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked straight ahead.

"And you used to date Quinn."

"Yes." Her voice had an edge to it.

"But Quinn didn`t know about your telepathy."

"No, Erik. I never told Quinn that I could read his brain even though I dated him for some time." She walked faster and almost kicked the ground under her. Why was she angry? Was it so hard for her to admit that I was special to her? At least more special than the damned polar bear?

I made a silent jump and landed in front of her. She almost crashed into me, but before she could take a different direction, I took her hand in mine and held her chin with the other hand. I lifted her face and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Sookie, I`m honored that you have trusted me with your secret." I bent down and gave her a warm kiss. When she broke free of my kiss, I let her go. She continued on the path we had walked on and she never looked back to see if I would join her. I figured she needed time to accept the fact that she had just opened up to me.

I walked next to her for some time. We walked in silence.

* * *

**SPOV**

I knew I was behaving like a child, but it wasn`t every day I told people I could read all their inner thoughts and wishes. Actually that wasn`t what I had told Erik, because I couldn`t read him, but I had revealed the very thing I kept secret from almost everyone.

We walked past the lock house where the river was regulated before going into the harbor of Næstved. In the summer they rent out canoes to people. It`s a beautiful canoe-ride up the river, past Herlufsholm and to the Tystrup-lake. On the hot summer days you can bring a picnic basket and stay out all day. Of course that would be a ride I would never be able to take Erik on, unless we did it at night.

Suddenly it hit me. Why not do it at night? If we can`t have things as we want them, we`ll just have to want the things we can have. I was with a vampire, I would have to adjust to some things as I was sure he would have to adjust to some of my human peculiarities.

I smiled and took Erik`s hand. I looked up in his face and he smiled too.

"So what`s the story with this Victor Madden?" I asked. "Can I help you in any way?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I told her everything I had told Rasmus and then some. I looked at her when I told her about the FotS I had killed, but she didn`t seem to react too badly on me being a murderous vampire.

She squeezed my hand when I told her about Pam and Fangtasia and I even saw her eyes getting a little wet. I guess my voice was a little thick when Pam was the subject of my speech.

Usually I would never have shown that kind of emotion to any human, or anyone at all, but it felt good to be able to do it with Sookie.

She stayed quiet a few minutes after I had finished talking, then she turned to me, leaned in and whispered to my chest.

"Maybe we should be getting back?"

She didn`t have to ask twice before I had her in the air, kissing her all the way home. Kissing while flying may not be the safest way to get from A to B, but I couldn`t help myself. This walk had been a turning point and I couldn`t wait to get home and celebrate. I was just relieved that the only high building as far as I could see, was the hospital. At least Sookie would be close to an emergency room, if I crashed into its walls.

I snickered. As if I would ever let Sookie go to an emergency room. My healing was way faster – and more enjoyable to me.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** So what did you think?

If you are interested in knowing more about Birgitte Gøye, just ask me. There isn`t much about her in English online, but you can read about the Herlufsholm boarding school here: en **dot **Wikipedia **dot **org/wiki/Herlufsholm_kostskole . You`ll find a picture of both Birgitte Gøye and Herluf Trolle there.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and PMs. They make my day!

Again, I would like to thank the very lovely **Rascalthemutant** and the **Alexander Skarsgård forum** for forsaking her beauty sleep (as if she needed that) to read this and help it on its way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N:** Here is another chapter with some sweetness between Erik and Sookie. They are the hardest to write – I hope you like it! *bites nails*

Who`s excited about season 2 of TB starting up tomorrow? Alexander Skarsgård said in an interview on `ericnorthman **dot** net` that Eric is in every episode this season. Music to our ears, right?

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_She stayed quiet a few minutes after I had finished talking, then she turned to me, leaned in and whispered to my chest._

"_Maybe we should be getting back?"_

_She didn`t have to ask twice before I had her in the air, kissing her all the way home. Kissing while flying may not be the safest way to get from A to B, but I couldn`t help myself. This walk had been a turning point and I couldn`t wait to get home and celebrate. I was just relieved that the only high building as far as I could see, was the hospital. At least Sookie would be close to an emergency room, if I crashed into its walls. _

_I snickered. As if I would ever let Sookie go to an emergency room. My healing was way faster – and more enjoyable to me. _

* * *

**SPOV**

I would never be comfortable flying `Air Erik`. His kissing me helped immensely, though. I pulled my legs up around his hips, but immediately regretted when we lost altitude dramatically. Luckily Erik realized what was happening and got us back up in the air again.

Soon we were at the house and Erik had ground under his feet. I kept my legs where they were and Erik cupped my behind with his large hands. His hands felt like they were made just for the purpose of holding me.

Our kissing got more intense and how I retrieved the door keys, I don`t know. Somehow we got the door open and us inside. I was ready to have sex up against the wall, on the floor or on the kitchen table. Oh, never mind about the kitchen table.

The vampire who had let his wrath destroy my kitchen table, said no to rough sex in the kitchen.

"I want us in the bed, Sookie." He whispered.

He carried me to my soft bed, laid me down and removed both his and my clothes without breaking the kiss, which was quite an accomplishment.

We lay on our sides, facing each other and Erik kissed me so gently, it felt like we were going to make love for the very first time. He trailed his kisses down my jaw and neck to my breast, still very softly. His tongue darted out and gave my nipple little licks.

Erik`s hands hadn`t left my behind, apart from when he undressed us. They now pushed my thighs up to his waist. He shifted a little so that one of my thighs could lie under him.

I figured he would enter me and was almost disappointed when it didn`t happen. Replacement came immediately when his hand trailed down between us and found me wet and ready. I moaned at his first touch and couldn`t help moving against his hand.

Soon my hand found his… what did he call it? Gracious plenty. I smiled at the thought and wrapped my hands around it. He certainly was huge and I was turned on by how he was throbbing in my hand. I moved my hand up and down in the rhythm Erik used on me.

Soon I had no thoughts on throbbings, rhythms or anything but all the heat overwhelming me. I yelled out in my orgasm.

"Bite me, Erik."

He bit down just above my nipple and I had no way of controlling my body. I was shaking while screaming out my pleasure.

When I came to, there was only one thing I wanted and that was to have Erik inside me.

Erik had both his hands on my behind and moved us deliciously closer to one another while kissing me deeply.

I am never going to be able to describe the feeling when Erik enters me, but I think Erik knew. I moaned loudly and was in tears when he was deep inside me. And those were not tears of sorrow or pain. Those were tears of pure joy.

* * *

**EPOV**

I licked her tears and kissed her face.

This position was perfect for having sex with Sookie. You get intimacy and closeness and that was exactly what I wanted with Sookie right now. She had opened up and even revealed her biggest secret. I realized that there was so much more to know about her and I just wanted to crawl inside and look around. Making love like this was the closest I could get.

I pulled my arms under her thighs and got a good grip on her butt. She had the most exquisite butt. It fit my hands like a glove. Or maybe my hands fit her butt like a glove.

Slowly I pushed myself into her and withdrew just as slowly. I enjoyed the sensation of her hot wetness, her kissing and her fingers on my neck, weaving themselves into my hair. I listened for her racing heartbeat, her blood pumping in her veins, her breathing going at the rhythm of my pushing.

I pulled a little back from our kiss to look her deep in the eyes. I wanted to see her reaction when I pushed harder and deeper and I was not disappointed. Her eyes widened and her deep moan went right down in my groin and made me push even harder.

Soon, I couldn`t help myself. I wanted to go slowly, but that was not an option for me anymore. She didn`t seem to mind, exactly, and helped increasing the rhythm with her calves and ankles around my waist.

Her little yelps of my name drove me closer, but she was the one to jump ship first. I bit down in her neck just as she came and she screamed in ecstasy.

I pounded harder and just as I was going to claim her as mine, she cupped my face, looked me deep in the eyes and whispered:

"I`m yours, Erik."

That drove me into the most pleasurable orgasm I could ever remember having. I shivered all over and felt pure happiness for a moment.

* * *

**SPOV**

This was a night when I went out of character. I had volunteered to have a serious talk, I had told someone, well, not `someone`, but the hot vampire I was feeling this intense closeness to just now that I was a telepath, and I declared that I was his.

What can I say? It felt right in the moment. And seeing his intense reaction made it worth it. I didn`t have any idea what it meant to `be his`, but I could certainly see that it meant a lot to him.

He stayed inside me and kissed me gently whispering: "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie."

We lay in almost the same position for quite some time. Then I had to ask.

"What does this `mine`-thing mean?"

He gave me a deep kiss. "Oh, Sookie. That was the most beautiful thing you could have said to me." He shuddered a little, pulled himself out of me and moved me over to lie with my head on his chest. I let my hand play with the blond hair there.

"Well, I wanted to say something meaningful to you, but I still don`t know what it means." I kissed his nipple.

"Among vampires it means that no one else can feed from you." He let his hand trail down my back.

"OK, that shouldn`t be a problem. It isn`t as if I`m the local vampire-diner anyway. You are the first vampire I`ve ever been with." I looked up into his face.

"And the last," he said with certainty.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn`t believe she declared herself mine. I could lie like this the whole night, just replaying her declaration in my head. Unfortunately my phone had been ringing since we got home and it probably is important when someone calls you every five minutes for an hour.

Sookie couldn`t hear the phone, fortunately, because she would probably had answered it. I`m not that dutiful. If I`m having sex with my lover, I don`t care who`s calling.

Sookie was dosing off and I gently slid out of her embrace and took the phone in the other room. It was Rasmus. I talked to him for a few minutes and cursed inside. What he wanted from me, was not what I wanted for the remainder of the evening.

Very gently I opened the door to the bedroom again, only to find Sookie sleeping on her stomach. She looked so beautiful with her hair sprayed all over her pillow and her curves making a small rollercoaster in the bed.

I wanted nothing more than to slide down and take her, but I had to wake her in a much more unfulfilling way. I pulled some strands of hair behind her ears and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sookie, we have to visit the queen." I whispered.

"Shit!" was all she answered and before I could give her a kiss, she was in the shower.

* * *

A/N:

What did you think of the lemons? And the visit to the queen – what does she want?

Thank you very much for your sweet reviews and the PMs you have sent me. They really brighten up my day. Also thank you for the alerts this story and I have been getting.

The biggest bouquet of flowers go to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on invisionfree. She reads, comments and corrects so fast and well that it`s impossible to imagine this story without her participation!


	21. Chapter 21

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N:** I`m sorry to have kept you waiting. I usually update every 2 or 3 days, but now it`s been 4 days! What can I say? Season 2 of TB and all the talk sorrounding it, is my excuse.

But we`re back. I`m so glad you enjoyed the lemons in the last chapter! There will be more - later. This chapter will give you a little bit of Danish history. Ever wondered why the Bluetooth is called Bluetooth?

* * *

From the previous chapter:

_Very gently I opened the door to the bedroom again, only to find Sookie sleeping on her stomach. She looked so beautiful with her hair sprayed all over her pillow and her curves making a small rollercoaster in the bed._

_I wanted nothing more than to slide down and take her, but I had to wake her in a much more unfulfilling way. I pulled some strands of hair behind her ears and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Sookie, we have to visit the queen." I whispered._

"_Shit!" was all she answered and before I could give her a kiss, she was in the shower._

* * *

****

SPOV

I took a quick shower and thanked my lucky stars that I had actually bought a dress from Sara. It was a nice burgundy dress and it looked great with my blond hair. Erik apparently found it appealing too, judging from the look in his face when he came out of the shower and found me ready to go.

I`m not the kind of girl who spends hours in front of the mirror, but I had managed to dry my hair into quite a nice hairdo and to apply some mascara and a little gloss.

Eric`s eyes said: "I want to rip that dress off you and make love to you all night," but his mouth said: "We need to go."

Neither of us spoke before we were well past the exit to Køge, which is half way to Copenhagen. I was the one to break the silence.

"Why are we going to see the queen?"

"Rasmus called and told us to be there." Erik answered.

"Did he tell _us_ to be there or only _you_?"

"He did ask for me, but I`m not leaving you unguarded if I can help it, so you`re coming with me."

For the first time since I was about nine years old or so, I pouted. Erik put his hand on my thigh.

"I don`t want anything to happen to you. You know that."

I knew I couldn`t win that one so I changed the subject.

"How do you know the queen and Rasmus?" I asked.

"Rasmus has been a good friend since… well, it seems like forever. He had already pledged allegiance to Queen Thyra when I met him and I was impressed with her as well, so it wasn`t hard for me to live under her rule. You of course know that Queen Thyra was Thyra Danebod, the first queen in a united Denmark?"

Of course I knew Thyra Danebod. Thyra Danebod had been one of my heroines, what with all the myths about her uniting Denmark, leading an army against Germany and building fortresses, and it had always felt weird to meet with the vampire Queen Thyra, since they were the one and same person.

Thyra Danebod was married to Gorm the Old and had been turned around 950. Of course no one knew she had become a vampire and Gorm the Old had made an impressive headstone with runes for her – one of the few runes written about a woman.

She was the mother of King Harald I Bluetooth, who was later made famous by some Danish inventors who used his name for an open, wireless protocol. The logo for Bluetooth was runes for H.B.; Harald Bluetooth. I had always found that a bit funny – and I had wondered if Queen Thyra had used any glamour to get this honor for her beloved son.

I was in my own thoughts about Danish history, when Erik continued.

"She was a heroine in her time and with good reason. She has always had the perfect mixture of empathy and ruthlessness. And her cause, looking after her descendants, seemed as good as any cause, so I fought by her side for centuries."

I was all ears.

"It was Rasmus that drew me to her. I met him when I came back to Denmark after having been years abroad with my master. We instantly made friends. I enjoyed having a male friend who was only a friend. With my master it was more complicated. He wanted something other than friendship."

I looked at him. Did he just tell me that his master was also his lover?

"Vampires try not to have too deep emotions because emotions tend to get us killed. We try not to hate or bear grudges. I know some vampires can hate each other over decades or centuries, but it will usually end in death and destruction. We don`t lov…." He looked at me.

"Well, we try not to love anyone because if we start putting other people`s safety before our own, we are destined to die. We rarely have deep friendships. We live in nests together and we sometimes stay with our masters for a period of time, but we rarely have friends. This is why my friendship with Rasmus was so special."

This is probably where any sane woman would ask about the `we don`t love`-thing, but I let it go. Instead it gnawed on my heart.

* * *

****

EPOV

I could feel something eating up Sookie and I knew what it was. We had never declared our love to each other and frankly, that`s just not something vampires do. I had declared her mine and she had declared it too. To me, that was stronger than if she had said `I love you`. I had lived long enough to have heard that sentence being misused a zillion times. But for her to say `Erik, I`m yours`……I felt a stir in my pants just thinking about it.

It took quite some time to get to Copenhagen. I would have to speak to Rasmus about getting me a car. A real car. The paperwork was just so extensive when you buy a car in this bureaucratic country, that I didn`t want to buy one myself. Not in person, anyway.

We got to the Rosenborg castle and after parking the car, we entered the castle. Rasmus went to pick us up and greeted me warmly. He looked at Sookie.

"So you have been holding out on us? I`m not sure if I should be angry or impressed with your ability to lie to me, but since you did it to protect my good friend Erik, I choose impressed."

He looked at Sookie with hunger in his eyes, but looked away when he heard my low growl. He knew she was mine and wasn`t going to challenge that.

Rasmus asked us to wait in a room. Queen Thyra would see us shortly, he said and then he was off.

After a short while a young woman entered the room. She wore a uniform and came over to us with a smile and asked if we wanted anything. Sookie`s stomach made a small noise that only she and I heard, and she asked the woman if they had any sandwiches or something else to eat. I mentally kicked myself for having dragged Sookie off without dinner.

I asked for a Blood even if I wasn`t very hungry.

Soon the lady was back. She gave Sookie two smørrebrød, the Danish open-faced sandwiches. Sookie also had some water and a pot of tea. I had my Blood.

The woman took her time in the room and I started to wonder if she was also here to keep an eye on us, when Sookie`s eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. I looked at her with a question in my eyes, but she made a silent "no" with her head so I didn`t ask her.

I was on full alert, though. Something had scared Sookie and I wanted to know what. I also wanted to make sure I could defend us against it if I had to.

After a while the woman couldn`t make up any more excuses to stay in the room with us and she left. Immediately I whispered to Sookie:

"What`s wrong?"

* * *

****

SPOV

I wasn`t really sure what to say. The thoughts this lady had didn`t feel right. She was just too interested in Erik. I was afraid Erik might think I was jealous, but that wasn`t the case.

"That woman was way too interested in you – and before you give me any of your sly grins, it wasn`t your great body she was interested in."

"So you think I have a great body?" I got the sly grin anyway.

"Erik. Be serious for a second here. I had a feeling the woman knew who you were and that she was glad to finally see you. That it would be to her advantage somehow that you were here."

Erik looked at me.

I ate my smørrebrød and Erik drank his Blood in silence.

After a while Rasmus came back and he made us follow him to a huge room where the Queen was sitting on a throne. The image of her as a supreme ruler was a bit destroyed by her reading Billedbladet – the Danish gossip magazine that entitles itself "The Royal Weekly".

Billedbladet is well known for always putting the royal family, and by royal family, I mean the human royal family, in the best light. Drinking binges, infidelity and divorces were always toned down in favor of pictures of happy families and big smiles.

She laid Billedbladet down when we entered the room.

I had met the Queen before, but she always made me uneasy. She looked a few years older than me, had long thick blond hair and eyes that showed as if she was used to having things her way.

I bowed my head, as I always do when I meet her, and was surprised to see Erik go down on his knees in front of her. She looked pleased at his submission and waved her hand to tell him to rise.

"So nice to see you again, my dear Erik. I wish the circumstances had been more favorable, but I am glad you chose to return to your birth country."

She looked at me.

"And you have captured one of the true jewels in this country, I see. I always did wonder why no vampire had taken her, but I guess it would have to be someone of your capacity before she would yield." She laughed.

If there had been a fire, I`m sure someone would have confused my face with a fire truck. At least we were the same color.

"Sookie. So good to finally see you again. I was devastated when you stopped visiting the court. You were always such a nice addition to all the boring humans I`m usually surrounded by. I am pleased to see that Erik has talked you into coming back."

I didn`t know what to say so I kept quiet. Erik hadn`t `talked me into coming back`, he hadn`t given me a choice.

"Unfortunately, you are not going to like the reason for me summoning you, Erik." The Queen looked at Erik again.

* * *

****

EPOV

I already knew the reason for her summons. Victor Madden had probably made some formal complaint and I was waiting for the Queen`s decision. If she were to send me back, it would be my certain death. Of course, I would never let her send me back, but I still would prefer to have her support.

What happened next was not what I had expected. The fucking polar bear entered the room. Not only did he have a huge smile on his face, but he went straight over and gave Sookie a hug.

Sookie looked very uncomfortable in his arms and after a few seconds, she pushed him away. I couldn`t help smiling a little.

"I`m so sorry, Sookie. I didn`t mean to hurt you. I was desperate, but I should have found another way rather than kidnapping you. I hope you can forgive me." He was begging her with his eyes, but she looked down.

The Queen coughed slightly and we all turned around and looked at her.

"Quinn, leave poor Sookie alone. You have all the time in the world to make her forgive you and you can also make it up to both her and Erik by helping them." I was amazed by the Queen`s voice. How did she manage to sound helpful and punishing at the same time?

The woman from before, the woman Sookie had read the thoughts of, entered the room. She brought a glass of Blood for the Queen and stayed by the door as if to wait for new orders.

The Queen drank a sip of her Blood and turned to me.

"Quinn has agreed to go to Victor Madden and pretend to still be on his side. He is going to get as much information on Victor Madden`s plans for you, as he can. In return I am going to make a formal complaint about Victor Madden having kidnapped Quinn`s mother – after Quinn returns with information, of course. I am also going to use my connections in Alaska where Quinn`s mother is held, to see if I can get her out in some more informal way."

I smiled. The Queen was as cunning now as I remembered her. She was using Quinn to help me. If vampires had hugged each other, I would have given her a bear hug she would never forget.

I looked over at Sookie and expected her to be happy too. She wasn`t. She was staring at the woman and her face was the face of quiet terror. When she saw me staring at her, she made a silent sign and I immediately knew what she meant.

In one jump I was at the woman, had her by the neck and threw her before the Queen.

"She is a spy." I shouted, fangs out and all.

All I could hear was Sookie whispering:

"Oh, no."

* * *

****

A/N: As you can see on my nick, which was made half a year before I ever thought of writing Dead in Denmark, Thyra is one of my heroes. There are a lot of myths surrounding her and modern science has rejected most of them, unfortunately. Still, most of Denmark`s earliest historians hold her very high. She is supposed to have saved Denmark on more than one occasion by being both gentle and cunning. She is one of few women of the Viking Age to have her own stone with runes (Viking letters praising a person). And I believe she is the only one to have two.I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and PMs. It`s so sweet of you to send them and they definately make my day.

Again I would like to thank **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum on invisionfree for staying up at night to read this. Her comments are great. And yes, I will write more about the backstory of Erik and Rasmus, Rascal :-D


	22. Chapter 22

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N:** Wow. 300 reviews – and I love every one of them.

And so many hugs for **mischievousmaya** for plugging this story yet again. I hope you all know what to read after you`ve finished this chapter?

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_I looked over at Sookie and expected her to be happy too. She wasn`t. She was staring at the woman and her face was the face of quiet terror. When she saw me staring at her, she made a silent sign and I immediately knew what she meant._

_In one jump I was at the woman, had her by the neck and threw her before the Queen._

"_She is a spy." I shouted, fangs out and all. _

_All I could hear was Sookie whispering:_

"_Oh, no."_

* * *

**SPOV**

Erik may be a vampire of action, but this time I wish he had found a more subtle way of apprehending the woman. How on earth would he explain how he knew?

Apparently the same thought just struck Erik so he said:

"I heard her on her cell phone before we went in here. She was revealing secrets from the court – and now she`s going to tell someone about your plans for Quinn."

The woman had looked pale and in shock, but when Erik mentioned the cell phone, she gained her color and I could almost detect a little smile on her face. I tuned onto her thoughts.

_Ha, the stupid vampire doesn`t know that the Queen has forbidden cell phones at her castle and that we all have to go through a metal detector before we go to work. But as soon as I get home I am going to use my cell phone and that conversation is going to land me a free trip to Las Vegas. Maybe I`ll even get an apartment and a job there. This information should be worth something._

The woman was lost in her dreams, but I had to think fast. Obviously the lie about hearing her on the cell phone would not stick and I was hoping Erik could think up something better – and fast.

"Erik. That would be impossible. None of my workers have cell phones at work. We make sure of that. You say she`s a spy. What do you base your accusation on?" The Queen looked down at Erik and I just wanted to be home in my bed, with or without my vampire.

Erik shifted a little bit and looked at me. I nodded slightly at him while sighing, but he made a slight `no` with his head.

"I apologize for lying to you, Queen. She really is a spy. I know that for a fact."

Here goes, I thought. My big secret is out, not only to Erik, but to the Queen, Rasmus and Quinn too. Only, that wasn`t what Erik had planned.

"I know glamoring is frowned upon here, but I felt something was wrong with this woman, so I chose to glamor her into telling me the truth. She is a spy." Erik looked slightly proud of his own lie. I was devastated. He obviously had no idea what he had done.

The woman turned pale again and looked at Erik with a frightened face. She certainly believed him. Her thoughts were all over the place.

This change in the woman did not escape the Queen`s attention. She nodded at Quinn who picked up the woman and held her. Then she nodded at Rasmus who went to hold Erik.

She stood up from her throne.

"Erik. Glamoring is not frowned upon here, it`s illegal. At least if the human is not willing, which I doubt this woman was. You leave me no choice, but to punish you. The punishment may sound severe, but it is fitting. A vampire, who is caught glamoring a human without consent, will have his or her eyes burned."

I gasped. Erik`s beautiful eyes. Of course I knew that Erik`s eyes would heal, but it would be painful. And I wouldn`t have his eyes to drown in.

"I will take my punishment, my Queen, but I had to do it for your safety and mine." Erik looked directly at the Queen.

All the time I knew what I had to do, but I was procrastinating. I reallyreallyreally didn`t want to do what I knew I had to do.

I stepped forward.

"Erik didn`t glamor anyone. I read her mind. I`m a telepath. And this woman has been promised a trip to Las Vegas for information on Erik." I pointed at the woman who looked like she was going to faint.

* * *

**EPOV**

Shit. That woman had no sense of self-preservation at all. And by `that woman`, I meant Sookie.

Even if Queen Thyra was among the more human-friendly vampire rulers, she was still a vampire. How would she ever be able to turn down the opportunity to have her very own telepath?

"My dear girl," the queen said with a face that definitely had no `dear girl` over it. "It`s admirable that you want to protect your vampire by lying on his behalf, but you should remember who you are addressing. If Erik committed the crime of glamoring, he should take his punishment, just as he himself has accepted."

I would gladly have had my eyes burned to save Sookie from a destiny as `vampire-telepath`, but it was too late now. The Queen would soon learn that Sookie was telling the truth.

And right on cue the polar bear had a fucking revelation.

"So that was how you knew about my trap?" He shouted.

Fucking great!

The Queen looked at Quinn and waved her hand to him. "Explain, Quinn."

Quinn suddenly realized what he had done and mumbled something to himself. The Queen looked at the stupid polar bear and he soon realized that you can`t win a staring contest with Queen Thyra.

"When I held Sookie, I had her in a room with no windows. She couldn`t see the trap I was making for him." He pointed at me. "Still she managed to warn him of it. I never could understand how she knew."

The Queen looked at me.

"Did you know this?" She said. She sounded like someone had taken the last Blood right in front of her.

"Sookie just told me tonight, your Majesty. And I would have told you immediately if she had been able to read vampire minds, but she can`t. She can only read other humans, weres and shifters." I bowed my head.

"And still you proceeded with your stupid lies?" Now she sounded like someone had taken the last blood donor.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sorry. I knew that Sookie didn`t want her telepathy to become common knowledge and I wanted to protect her."

"So you decided to lie to me to protect a human?" There was a question mark at the end of her sentence, but I figured she wasn`t really asking. I tried to look humble, which is not very easy when you have been Mr. Cool and Handsome for centuries.

"What is she to you, Erik?" This was a decisive question and before I could think, I had the answer.

"She is my future bonded." I smiled. Of course Sookie was my future bonded. Why hadn`t I thought of that before? It would be the best protection I could offer Sookie and it would also keep her close to me.

Reactions around the room were divided. Rasmus smiled warmly, but his eyes told me he would tease me when we were alone, Sookie looked confused and Quinn yelled "NO!"

The Queen spoke first. "This is a turn of events. Imagine that I have a telepath living in my area. You will have to tell me more about this ability of yours." She looked at Sookie. Then she turned her head back to me. "And you want to bond with her. Have you exchanged blood with her?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. On several occasions."

"Good, good. I would have preferred for her to bond with Rasmus or someone else in my court, but I will allow you to bond with Sookie. You seem to have some emotional attachment with each other and that always makes for a stronger bond. I expect both of you to stay in my kingdom, though, and to stay close to me."

She looked over at Quinn.

"Well, Quinn. It seems your services are needed now. Or rather, one of your possessions. Tonight is as good a night as any to form the bond. I want you to retrieve the ceremonial knife now."

This was definitely not to Quinn`s liking, but he must have understood that he couldn`t go against the Queen`s orders. He left the room, pale as the fur he wore every full moon.

I snickered.

* * *

**SPOV**

I understood very little of what went on and I hated it. I was apparently the leading actress in a play where no one had bothered giving me the script.

When Quinn had left the room in a very agitated state, the Queen spoke again.

"What I did summon you here for, Erik, was to inform you that Victor Madden has made a formal complaint through embassy channels about me hiding an escaped criminal, namely you. He has motioned for you to be extradited, but I have already refused the motion."

I looked at the Queen. She was supporting Erik? I checked Erik for confirmation, but he was staring at the Queen. I thought I could see surprise, but also admiration in his face.

Suddenly I heard the spying woman on the floor think about even more interesting news to bring to Victor Madden. I stepped forward and pointed at her.

"You need to do something about her. Her brain is a cash register right now, counting how much she can earn from everything she has learned today."

"Thank you, Sookie. You are going to be a valuable aid for me in the future, I`m sure." The Queen smiled at me, but a half-fanged smile is not something that makes you sleep easy at night. I gulped slightly.

"Rest assured that this woman will be dealt with. She is not going to tell anyone about what she has learned today."

I didn`t like the sound of that and before my better judgment had any say in it, I stepped even further forward.

"I cannot do you any favors in the future if I you are going to hurt people because of what I pick from their brains."

The Queen stared at me.

"OK, I`ll make you a deal. You will do me favors and I will spare this woman`s life." The Queen looked at me and I suddenly felt like a mouse being hypnotized by a snake. I blinked.

"And you will not hurt anyone else because of what I find out." I said with a firm voice.

"I can`t really see why you would worry about the lives of spies, thieves and general lowlife, but you have a deal."

Rasmus picked up the woman and went out the door with her only to come back in a few minutes later.

I exhaled.

* * *

**EPOV**

This was going way better than I had feared it would. Sookie was a great negotiator and I just wanted to kiss her for it. I wanted to do so much more than kiss, but I figured it would break royal protocol to fuck her up against the throne.

I had never bonded before, but I knew it was quite an intimate thing to form a bond. I was anxious to get on with it and welcomed the fact that the fleabag of a polar bear walked into the room with something wrapped in black velvet. I figured it was the ceremonial knife.

Quinn gave the package reluctantly to the queen and went over to stand next to Sookie. He whispered to her, which was so extremely stupid in a room with three vampires:

"You don`t have to do this, bab…mmm… Sookie. You`ll be bound to him for life."

That made the Queen shout: "ENOUGH." Quinn walked out of the room with a sad look on his face. I couldn`t help but gloat a little. I almost stuck my tongue out at him.

"Erik, I would suggest that you bond immediately. I`m sure you want privacy and I have a room ready for you. It is vampire-friendly and I expect the both of you to stay until tomorrow night where we will make further plans concerning this American making insults about one of my citizens." She raised her voice on `my`. She gave me the package with the knife.

The Queen had certainly taken a stand. She refused to call Victor Madden by his name and she had decided that I was one of her citizens even if it was centuries since I had lived in this country.

Life was good. I had the protection of a just and clever queen, I lived in my old country and I would soon have a very smart and beautiful bonded, a bonded I would protect with my life.

I gave Sookie my warmest smile. She looked back with huge questions in her eyes.

Hmmm, I realized there would be a thing or two I would have to explain to her.

* * *

**SPOV**

It was a bit ridiculous. These vampires were planning my future. Apparently I was to bond to Erik, whatever that meant, and I had promised the Queen I would use my telepathic abilities in her service. Still, all I could think of was that we were now supposed to spend the night at the Queen`s palace and I didn`t have an overnight bag.

And I thought about being in the same room as Erik when he went into his vampire sleep. I wondered what that must be like.

Erik took my hand, bent down and gave me a little kiss on my cheek.

"Don`t worry, my Lover." He whispered.

Rasmus motioned for us to follow him out of the room and we did.

As soon as the doors closed behind us, he laughed.

"I seem to remember a certain Viking claiming he would never bond to a human." If Rasmus had been 7 years old he would have made a `neener`.

"Well, I hadn`t met Sookie when I said that, now had I?" Erik pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

How can you respond to something like that? Apparently Rasmus thought the same thing because you could see how hours of teasing vanished into thin air.

"But if you insist, Rasmus, I must admit that you were right when you decided to bond to Sigrid. I can see how much she must have meant to you." Erik said with a serious face. He looked as if it was almost painful to admit he had been wrong.

Rasmus laughed. And he laughed. And he laughed. He could hardly stop.

"Thank you, Erik. You are only 700 years late."

Erik growled.

I, on the other hand, had seen a vampire at the other end of the corridor. And it wasn`t a vampire I wanted to meet.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank you so much for all your reviews and PM`s. They are my happy pills. Some of you have commented that you liked the little tidbits of Danish history. Well, in the next chapter, I can promise you a little explanation about what happened 700 years ago. And some more… no, I`m not telling.

In the meantime you can worry about the vampire Sookie is seeing at the other end of the corridor :-P

Thank you again to **Rascalthemutant** at the **Alexander Skarsgård forum** at Invisionfree for reading, commenting, encouraging and making great suggestions. She also cooks a mean goulash. I could almost taste it through the chat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N:** I`m so behind on answering your lovely PMs and reviews. Sorry! My excuse is that I`m writing, writing, writing. I just realized that my one month vacation is just around the corner and I don`t want to leave without finishing this story. I have it all planned out, but my fingers just aren`t fast enough on the keyboard.

And tonight we get another episode of TB. According to rumors we`ll see Eric in the opening scene. Yay for that!

Btw.: Some of you asked me what a `neener` was. I think this is something kids do all over the world. A thumb on each side of the head, eight fingers up waving and tongue out. Usually accompanied by the sound of Nah nah nah nah nah – or something close to it. Sometimes I wish I could make neeners at work….

* * *

**From the previous chapter: **

"_I seem to remember a certain Viking claiming he would never bond to a human." If Rasmus had been 7 years old he would have made a `neener`. _

"_Well, I hadn`t met Sookie when I said that, now had I?" Erik pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head._

_How can you respond to something like that? Apparently Rasmus thought the same thing because you could see how hours of teasing vanished into thin air. _

"_But if you insist, Rasmus, I must admit that you were right when you decided to bond to Sigrid. I can see how much she must have meant to you." Erik said with a serious face. He looked as if it was almost painful to admit he had been wrong. _

_Rasmus laughed. And he laughed. And he laughed. He could hardly stop. _

"_Thank you, Erik. You are only 700 years late."_

_Erik growled._

_I, on the other hand, had seen a vampire at the other end of the corridor. And it wasn`t a vampire I wanted to meet. _

* * *

**EPOV**

I could feel Sookie tense up and looked at her. Rasmus was still laughing, rubbing it in as much as he could, but it wasn`t Rasmus she was staring at. I followed her stare and saw a vampire walking towards us. It was a vampire I had never come across before.

When he came to us, he nodded his head towards Sookie.

"I must say that I am pleased to see you here, Sookie." He saw my arm around her waist. "And with a vampire, I see." He smiled. Sookie didn`t.

"Vladimir." She said. I pulled her closer and she slid her hand around my waist.

The vampire nodded to me. "I`m Vladimir. I used to live at Sookie`s farm. She helped me immensely when I first came to Denmark and I am very grateful for her assistance. And I was deeply pained by her loss when her husband died. I am therefore happy to see that Sookie is smiling again." Sookie stiffened at the mention of her late husband. I let my hand soothe her back.

"I`m Erik." I responded. Vladimir looked closer at me.

"Oh, so you are the vampire who is causing so many problems for the Queen. We must meet and discuss how we can make a spin on this so that it doesn`t hurt the Queen in the upcoming elections."

Vladimir looked back at Sookie.

"I am now in the employ of our generous Queen. I am her campaign manager and I hope to help her win the election with a considerable lead."

Sookie cleared her throat. "That`s good news, Vladimir. I`m glad that you have found a life here in Denmark." She didn`t sound glad.

"I must be off. I am late for a meeting, but I am so very happy to have seen you again. I hope you will visit here again soon." Vladimir looked at me. "I`ll get back to you on that meeting we need to have."

* * *

**SPOV**

Rasmus showed us to a room with a couch, a few chairs and a huge bed. The furniture would probably have had an antique dealer gasping. He closed the door behind us and Erik and I were alone. I figured I would take the bull by the horns for once.

"What was that all about? This `bonded` thing?" I made quote signs with my fingers. "And what did Rasmus mean by saying that you are 700 years late?"

Eric threw the velvet package over on the couch.

"Vampires don`t often bond to humans. I have never had a bonded and quite frankly, I always thought it was quite unnecessary. When vampires bond, we vow to protect the human for the rest of the human`s life. We also stay close to that human, preferably as a couple until the human dies. And it is very painful for the vampire when his or her bonded is no more." Erik looked me deep in my eyes.

"Rasmus bonded with Sigrid back in 1300-something. Rasmus and I were fetalje-brothers or pirates, as you call it today, on commission from Queen Margrethe I…" I stopped him before he could continue.

"On commission?" I asked

"Yes, Margrethe`s father, King Valdemar Atterdag had lost an expensive war against the Hansa-cities, you know, the mainly German and Dutch cities that were in a commercial union and were a great power in these parts of Europe. His daughter Queen Margrethe turned pirates into privateers to fight against the rich Hansa-cities, taking out their ships when they were transporting goods from one city to the next."

I nodded. I vaguely remembered stories about piracy in Danish waters in the Middle Ages. I never knew it was on royal commission, though.

"One ship had a woman on board. A young and beautiful woman. We soon understood that she was the daughter of the mayor of Bergen in Norway and we figured we could hold her and demand a high ransom. Only, she proved to be a very strong and willful lady and Rasmus fell head over heels for her. After only three days, he had her convinced that they should bond and they did when we reached Copenhagen. I tried to make him turn her instead, but she didn`t want that and he didn`t force her. He lived with her until she died of old age, actually very old age, considering the time, some 75 years later."

This was fascinating. A love story with a happy ending – and still not so happy since one had to live on without the other.

Erik started taking off his shirt. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you never played `strip-questions`?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"`Strip-questions`. You ask me a question; I answer and remove a piece of clothing. I ask you a question; you answer and remove piece of clothing. The rules are very simple."

"But, why?" I shook my head. We had serious things to discuss and he made it into a strip-game.

"I`ll give you that question for free. Why not? We have questions that need to be answered and clothes that need to me removed. Why not combine the two?"

"And why do we have to remove our clothes?"

He laughed. "That question is going to cost you my boots."

"Cost ME your boots?" I was clearly not getting the rules of this game.

"Yes, the first one naked is the winner in this game." His shirt was now off and he bent down to his boots. "We need to remove our clothes because bonding is so much more rewarding without them. And we don`t want blood stains on your nice dress." He threw his boots over in the corner.

"This brings me to my question." He dropped his smile. "Why did you become tense when you saw Vladimir?"

I looked at the floor. This was not something I wanted to explain to Erik. I was conflicted over it myself, so how could I? I waited, hoping Erik would move on. Of course he didn`t.

"Sookie, I need to know."

OK, here goes, I thought.

"I have never told you about how Sam died, but Vladimir was involved. I`m just not sure how. Vladimir lived with us when it happened. He was a basket case and I had helped him quite a lot. I actually considered him a friend." My heart felt very heavy talking about it.

One dark February night Sam was returning from the bar. He was turning left on the main road to go into our road and had to wait for some oncoming traffic to pass, when suddenly someone ran into him from behind. The car had apparently not seen that Sam wasn`t moving. That`s what the police guessed, anyway."

Erik came over and held me. I buried myself in his naked chest.

"I heard the crash from the farm and ran as fast as I could. When I got there, the only one alive, so to speak, was Vladimir. He had also heard the crash and had moved faster than me."

I had never told this to a living soul and the pain just knocked me over. Erik held me tighter.

"I will never forget the sight that met me. Vladimir was drinking blood from Sam`s neck."

I could feel Erik`s anger so I quickly continued.

"He claimed he was turning Sam because he didn`t want me to lose him, but I can never be sure, can I? I felt so betrayed and yet I also felt that I was expected to be thankful to him because he was saving Sam for me."

"But he didn`t turn Sam." Erik half asked, half stated.

"No, I stopped him. Sam never liked vampires much and I knew he wouldn`t want to be one." I looked up at Erik.

"Sometimes I have regretted that decision. It felt so right to honor Sam`s wishes at the time, but when I missed him the most, I wished I had said yes to Vladimir."

I took a deep breath. Then I kicked off my shoes.

"That question cost you my shoes, Erik."

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt helpless and that is not a feeling I have often, nor is it one I enjoy. I wanted to keep her happy and safe, but I couldn`t take away her pain. Or could I?

"Your turn to ask a question, Sookie." I let my fingers run through her hair and pulled her to my chest again and then I released her. She had a crease between her eyebrows.

"This is a question I really hate to ask, but I don`t understand why you want to bond with me. I`m just a plain old Danish woman with a bar…." I held my index finger over her mouth to stop her from continuing.

"Don`t sell yourself short, Sookie. You are a remarkable woman. You are strong and have spirit. You are smart and loyal. You have a great sense of humor and you are very beautiful. I knew the minute I saw you that you were special. First I thought it was because you smell so incredibly good, and you taste even better, but it`s so much more than that." I cupped her face, but before I could kiss her she mumbled ironically:

"I`m glad it isn`t just my smell you like. Or you would run away screaming when I come home from a work-out session." She said dryly.

I laughed out loud.

"I did mention that I enjoy your sense of humor? And Sookie – you could never smell bad to me!" I gave her a deep kiss. When she was lost in the sensation, I ended the kiss and bent down and took off my socks.

"Next question" I encouraged.

* * *

**SPOV**

Hmm, there were so many things I wanted to know and with this `strip-questions` it didn`t feel like one of those conversations that would make me run away screaming. I knew what my next question would be.

"Ok. What about aging? You mentioned that Rasmus and this …. Sigrid were together `til she died. How does that work? I mean, vampires don`t age. How can you be in a relationship with someone who looks like your mother – or grandmother?" I went over to the couch to sit down. Erik followed me there.

"Excellent question, Sookie. Humans tend to marry someone close to their own age for many good reasons. One of the reasons being that you share experiences. You have seen the same shows on television, you have enjoyed the same rock bands, you have witnessed the same historic events. With a vampire, that reason is just not there." Erik sat down.

"Vampires don`t really have a very good sense of human age. Vampires can look 19 their whole existence, but they grow older and older. We regard the vampire age, not the age they were when they were turned. This is why we don`t really care what age humans are. Our bondeds` aging doesn`t make the bond weaker or the vampire less attached." Erik took my hand.

"Of course vampires enjoy beauty as much as anybody, but as you know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Age has nothing to do with it. I promise you, Sookie, that our bond will be just as strong your whole life."

Erik took a little break in his speech, then he smiled his crooked smile.

"And we will have sex when you are old too. You will have my blood and will be stronger and healthier than other people. You might even live longer. You will also have a higher libido – and I intend to benefit from that." He kissed me.

"But Erik…" I didn`t know how to say that I would find it weird to have sex with him looking his normal twentysomething when I was in my eighties – or even my fifties.

"Sookie. Don`t worry. Cross the bridge when you get to it. Don`t spend time worrying about it now".

I felt my body relax. I could be hit by a bus tomorrow, for all I knew. Why worry about my sex-life fifty years from now?

Erik jumped up and removed his pants. He had actually put on underwear. I recognized the pale blue shorts I had bought for him. I realized that I should have bought them in a size bigger. At least for the mood he was in now, which can only be described as very happy. I would have to write to the seamstresses of those shorts and thank them for the extraordinary quality they had put in their work. More sloppy seamstresses and the shorts would have been in shreds.

"Now it`s my turn, Sookie." Erik said. He pulled me over to sit on his lap, straddling him. He pulled my dress a little up, took my head in his hands and looked me deep in my eyes.

"Sookie, would you do me the honor of being my bonded?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I was rather proud of myself. I was not a romantic person by nature and becoming a vampire didn`t exactly enhance that, but I had been known to fake some romantic gestures in my past. The true joy about being with Sookie was that she didn`t expect me to do that. Sookie wasn`t one of those frail women who had to be romanticized into bed because they couldn`t accept their own lust. I could be honest with her instead of smooth-talking.

Still, even I knew that there were times when a romantic gesture would go a long way. And I actually enjoyed asking Sookie for `the honor` of having her bond with me. It did feel like an honor to have her as my bonded. I was sure she would feel the same way.

"I`m not sure, Erik."

Or maybe not. I couldn`t believe my own ears. She was reluctant? She looked me deep in the eyes, then I saw a little smile and then she burst out in laughter.

"I had you there, huh?" She smiled.

My heart swelled. She was teasing! I love teasing and promised myself that I would get her for this – with interest. I smiled at the thought. I definitely wanted to live with this woman the rest of her life – and the rest of my life if I could have it my way. I would not have one boring day in her company.

My lips sought her. I let my tongue play with her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and let my tongue in.

I pulled away a little. "I still didn`t get an answer to my question." I whispered.

"Erik, what can I say? Everything has been way too fast for my taste and I have no idea what this bond means, but it seems I can`t say no to you. Well, not after you tried to kill me anyway." She laughed again.

I knew I would hear about my attempt to turn her the rest of our days together – and I could live with that. I liked being teased because that would allow me to tease back. 70 years of mutual teasing? I looked forward to it.

I pulled her closer and unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress.

"What are you doing, Erik?"

"You answered my question. It wasn`t the answer I expected, but it still cost me your dress." I kissed her and pulled the dress over her head.

She was so incredibly beautiful in her bra, panties and pantyhose. I let my hands pull her closer while kissing her sweet breast.

"So how do we bond?" Sookie asked. I bit her nipple a little just at the thought of the bonding.

I took the velvet package and started to unwrap it. In it was a golden knife with jewels on the handle.

"This is a ceremonial knife. I am going to make a cut in my skin and you drink blood from me while I drink blood from you. An exchange of blood, brought out with this knife, will bond us."

Sookie took the knife and looked closely at it.

"It`s beautiful." She handed it back to me.

"Any special body parts you want to drink from?" I asked her with a smile.

"I think it will work just fine if we drink from each other`s necks, don`t you think?"

She didn`t know just how much those words turned me on. If my heart swelled earlier, something else swelled now.

This was as good a time as any, I figured, so I made a cut in my neck and Sookie latched on to the wound. I moaned loudly, licked her neck and bit. Now Sookie moaned.

My hands went up and down her body. Soon I had her bra unhooked and off. Her pants and pantyhose were harder to ease off, so I just ripped them and threw them on the floor. Or it might have been the on lamp or over the couch, I didn`t look to check.

If you have vampire strength, you should at least be able to enjoy some benefits from it from time to time and ripping my lover`s underwear was one of them. My own underwear shared destiny with Sookie`s and soon we were naked and sucking at each other`s necks.

If I had been harder, I would have been made of stone. My hand snuck down between us aiming to pleasure Sookie, but before I got very far, Sookie lifted herself up and I was deep inside her. She sucked hard at my neck and I growled loudly. She moved her hips in a very gratifying way.

I licked the wound I had made on her neck and started kissing my way up to her ear. She stopped sucking at my neck and licked her way up to my ear. Soon we were biting, licking and kissing each other.

That was when I felt the bond kick in. The lust I was feeling, which was quite considerable, suddenly doubled. Apparently Sookie felt it too because she moaned deeply.

I grabbed her hips and moved her up and down in what, after a few bucks, became a wild frenzy. We kissed like we had never kissed before. Sookie made some deep growls and the sounds coming from me were some you would normally only hear on Animal Planet.

Then it all ended in loud screams from Sookie and a roar from me. We shook and just clinged to each other, neither of us really grasping the height of the orgasm we had just been through. And Sookie, of course, not understanding why this orgasm was so extreme.

I thanked all the Gods in Valhalla for having sent Sookie my way and having her bond with me. As I couldn`t kiss any Valhalla Gods, I kissed Sookie as the true Goddess she was.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** Some more history and a bonding? Hope you liked it!

It`s so fun to write this story because I get to brush up on my Danish history. Did you know that there at one point were over 5000 pirates operating in the Scandinavian waters? If you look at the map, you`ll see that the waters are NOT very big. How they could transport any goods at all, without getting attacked, is beyond me.

There were quite a lot of beheadings of pirates – their heads put on stakes in the harbors to warn off others. Especially in the harbor of Elsinore (Helsingør) in Denmark, you know where a certain prince Hamlet claimed there was `something rotten in the state of Denmark`. Apparently he was catching the smell of the pirate corpses. Yikes!

Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and PMs. They warm my heart!

And thank you to the fair **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for her fast and efficient reading of these words. As you know – this would never have been a story without you!

If you want to participate in the discussions about episode 2, or your want spoilers for the upcoming episodes, feel free to join the fun at the forum. The address is in my profile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N:** I was going to post this yesterday, but fire truck one-shot postponed posting one day. That one was fun to write – and I loved all the feedback it got.

Can you handle any more ESN in this story?

* * *

**From the previous chapter**

_Then it all ended in loud screams from Sookie and a roar from me. We shook and just clinged to each other, neither of us really grasping the height of the orgasm we had just been through. And Sookie, of course, not understanding why this orgasm was so extreme. _

_I thanked all the Gods in Valhalla for having sent Sookie my way and having her bond with me. As I couldn`t kiss any Valhalla Gods, I kissed Sookie as the true Goddess she was. _

* * *

**SPOV**

Every time Erik and I had had sex, it had been the best sex I`d ever had, but this was off the scale. I went into ragdoll-mode, my head on Eric`s shoulder. There was such an amazing amount of satisfaction in my body and I couldn`t use power on holding my head high. I had never felt emotions this strong before.

I was getting sleepy and Erik carried me to the bed. He snuggled in behind me and when I was just dozing off, he whispered:

"I`m going to retrieve some new underwear for you, since I got a little eager with the ones you were wearing. I am also going to look for some fresh clothes for you to wear tomorrow. Sleep tight, my bonded, I`ll be right back." He kissed my ear gently, got dressed and then he was off.

I bought a ticket to the fast train to Dreamland. When I arrived at the station a familiar person waited for me.

Sam.

I felt bad seeing him there because I had committed myself to a new person – not even a human being, but a vampire.

I started to cry in my dream and I may have cried in the pillow too. I asked for his forgiveness, but he pulled his arms around my shoulders, gave me a good hug and said:

"Sookie, I just want you to be happy. If you are happy with Erik, then I`m happy for you."

I cried even more and told him that I`d missed him so much.

"I know, Sookie. But you`ll be fine. You know that."

It was a sweet dream. I hadn`t dreamt about Sam in a long time and here he was, supporting me in a choice I wasn`t too sure about myself.

I gave him a good hug and he waved goodbye to me. Suddenly I woke up feeling very horny. My dream wasn`t a sex dream at all, so it made me a bit confused. Then I felt someone kissing my foot and I couldn`t help moaning.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had just retrieved a clean change of clothes and a few necessities for both Sookie and me when I felt a sadness coming through the bond. Rasmus had wanted to chat more with me, but I cut him off and ran to the room where Sookie slept.

Just when I reached for the door, I felt happiness through the bond. I realized that Sookie was dreaming and snuck into the room.

The sight that met me was very close to the sight that had met me earlier in the evening at Sookie`s place in Næstved. She was on her stomach, uncovered and with her lovely, blond hair hiding her face and most of her pillow.

In Næstved, I had to wake her up and never got to enjoy the sight very much, but now I just stared. I didn`t have very much time because the sun would be up soon, but thanks to the long winter nights in Denmark, I would still have an hour or so.

Sookie was probably exhausted. She had been up all night, we had bonded, had sex on more than one occasion and it was probably also tiresome for her to deal with vampire politics. All in all, I should just leave her alone and let her sleep.

I took off my clothes, stood by the foot of the bed and took in the sight before me. What a woman!

I was at full mast and was just considering what to do with all my horniness when I felt her heartbeat and breathing change. She was waking up.

I kissed her foot. Her sweet foot. I felt a wave of lust coming from her and took a deep and unnecessary breath. I wanted to save all sounds, smells, sights and touches tonight. I wanted to lick her and fuck her and rub myself all over her.

Sookie spread her legs and motioned with her foot for me to come closer. She would never have to ask me twice and I lay down between her legs, with my face in the height of her glorious behind. I started kissing her butt cheeks while my hand snuck around to her stomach and trailed its way down.

Her legs spread even further and I let my fingers rub her the way that got me all the sweet moaning sounds. Lust was going in waves between us and I had a hard time containing myself.

I kissed my way up to the small of her back and let my other hand sneak its way to her round breast. She took in a sharp breath as my fingers on one hand had her nipple and pinched just a little while one of my fingers on the other hand entered her and my thumb kept making the circles I knew she liked.

I sent her all my passion through the bond and was rewarded with a deep "OOOOOOHHHHH". Her body tensed and then she had shivers through her body.

I wanted to give her some minutes to recover, but she grabbed the arm leading to the hand I had on her breast and used it as leverage to hoist herself up. I grabbed her hips with the other hand and helped her up on her hands and knees.

"I want you inside of me now, Erik!" She whispered and I obeyed her wishes.

My hands had grabbed a breast each and I was kissing her shoulders and neck, moving my hips slowly back and forth.

"Faster, Erik, harder!" She almost whispered, but her orders were clear.

I held on to her hips and slammed into her again and again. It took all my restraint, a restraint I almost didn`t have, not to go too fast or too hard.

When I felt she was close to her orgasm, I pulled her up to me so that we were both on our knees only. I kept slamming into her, only now I was reaching her G-spot that much better, and I bit down on her shoulder. She screamed my name out loud. I`m sure the whole castle could hear her and I didn`t mind at all.

The wave of her orgasm, combined with the taste of her sweet blood, knocked me over, mentally and literally speaking. I roared out my orgasm loud, bucked a few times and fell down on the bed, pulling Sookie with me. I managed to turn us when we were going down. I didn`t want to land on her with the full weight of my body.

I spooned her, licking the wound on her shoulder and holding on to her breasts. I could go to my vampire sleep like this.

I was contemplating everything these last days had brought me, all the fun and joy so very different from the pain and suffering I had left in Louisiana, when I felt sorrow coming from Sookie.

Sorrow is not a feeling you want from your partner after earth-moving sex, but Sookie did carry pain inside her. As did I. I wanted to take away her pain as she had relieved me of mine.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was thinking about Sam again. You really don`t want to think about your late husband when you have just had mindblowing sex with your … mmm … what would I call Erik? My bonded? That would go well among vampires, but I couldn`t imagine introducing him as `my bonded` to Jason or any of my friends.

Sam had been in my dreams and then I had had sex with Erik in the one position Sam had always refused to have sex in. I suppose it reminded him too much of his furry alter ego. I could understand that, but I had always had secret dreams of being taken in what some referred to as the doggy position. Yeah, I could see why Sam never wanted to have sex with me like that.

I thought about the dream. I have never been one to watch all the shows about haunted houses or dead people speaking to us. I never watched `Ghost Whisperer` or any of the zillion other series about dead people.

I knew Sam hadn`t come back to give me some secret messages from `the other side`. It had probably been my subconscious that knew I needed the OK from Sam before I could really accept Erik. And my subconscious wasn`t stupid. The dream had done its job. I snuggled up against the vampire behind me.

It was painful to say a final goodbye to Sam, even if it was only a dream, and I could feel the sorrow wash through my body. I even had a tear trailing its way down my cheek.

Then I felt comfort. It was a strange feeling because it seemed to come from outside of me, but it did help me overcome the sorrow.

Erik kissed my neck and hummed a little in my ear. It sounded like a lullaby and a big wave of calm and peace came to me. I couldn`t believe how a simple lullaby could do that kind of job. Erik`s lullaby should be sold to people with deep depressions. Imagine how it could reduce the intake of addictive medicine.

Then I realized that it wasn`t just the lullaby that had calmed me. It was something else. It was emotions from Erik I was feeling. He was sending me calm and peace.

I sat up in bed.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Anybody want a Viking to hum lullabies for you?

Thank you again for your lovely reviews and PMs. I love getting them. So kisses to all of you!

And thank you so much to **Rascalthemutant** at the Alexander Skarsgård forum for being my extra eye – and my sea of calm. I kid you not; she stayed up until 4 this morning to read this story. Well, she did do some other stuff too (like chat with me), but still.

By the way – some of you have asked for directions to the Alexander Skarsgård forum. I put the link in my profile and you are all very welcome! The forum is not mine, but I do spend a little time there under the nick Nordanswede. I have posted Dead in Denmark there (and they get the chapters a little in advance, sort of as a test audience before I go for the final changes) and also Riding the Fire Truck and a cute, little story called When Becky met Alex. The last one is a thank you note to Rascal aka Becky, for reading all these pages for me. No prize for guessing which Alex I`m talking about.

Up until recently one had to be a member and have written 20 posts before one could gain access to the fanfic. This has been changed. Now one just has to be a member. So feel free to join us.

Ok, enough of the plugging. Hope you all have just as beautiful a day as I am. The sun is out and we have nice temperatures – for Scandinavia. We had the shortest night of the year last night. It was officially from 11 PM to 3 AM. Not a place for vampires, I guess…


	25. Chapter 25

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N:** I`m with those of you, who wrote in the review that you wanted a Viking humming a lullaby in your ear. Wouldn`t that have been something?

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_Erik kissed my neck and hummed a little in my ear. It sounded like a lullaby and a big wave of calm and peace came to me. I couldn`t believe how a simple lullaby could do that kind of job. Erik`s lullaby should be sold to people with deep depressions. Imagine how it could reduce the intake of addictive medicine. _

_Then I realized that it wasn`t just the lullaby that had calmed me. It was something else. It was emotions from Erik I was feeling. He was sending me calm and peace. _

_I sat up in bed. _

"_Erik, what are you doing?" _

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shhh, Sookie. I`m just comforting you. Go to sleep. I`ll look after you." I pulled her down in our previous position and kissed her neck.

I could feel that she was still in turmoil, but I refrained from pushing any emotions on her. One day I would explain the full meaning of the blood bond, but not just yet. I could feel the pull of the sun.

"Sookie. I need to go into vampire sleep now. That`s a very deep sleep, as you might know, but if you need me, you can wake me up. I`ll be groggy, but I can be woken up."

I pulled her closer to me. I could feel that she was very much awake and that her thoughts were spinning. I wished I had her ability to read thoughts, just for a few minutes, but I would just have to trust that she ended up being comfortable with everything – and with the bond to me.

I could feel sleep starting to wash over me.

"I hope to wake up with you here in bed, Sookie." I pulled her even closer. The last thing I felt was her turning around and giving me a kiss. I couldn`t have gone to sleep happier.

* * *

**SPOV**

I could feel the exact moment he fell asleep because that was the moment I stopped having so many emotions running through me.

I was wide awake. I usually sleep like a log, but now I couldn`t close my eyes. What was happening to me? Could he control my emotions now that we were bonded? Was it some kind of glamor?

It was with good intentions, I knew that. Erik had only wanted to help me when he sent me the calming emotions, but I still disliked it. I had always welcomed the fact that I could not be glamored because even if glamoring was not allowed in this country, it still happened. Murder was also not allowed, but people still killed each other.

Now a vampire could control my emotions? Or maybe any vampire? I shuddered at the thought. What if just any vampire could decide how I should feel? I could never live with that. But could I live with it if it was only Erik that could push his emotions into me?

My brain was spinning. I`m not who you would call a philosophical person. I usually know how I feel about things right away and act on it. This was harder. I liked Erik and had acted on it, but now something happened between us that I didn`t trust and I was not really sure what to do.

My instincts told me to gather my things and run as fast as I could. I felt like one of those cartoons that has a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other – both telling the character what to do. My devil was telling me that I didn`t really know Erik and that I couldn`t trust him.

I was waiting for the angel on my other shoulder to have a say, but she never turned up.

I went out of bed, pulled the bed-spread around me and went to sit on the couch. I lay down and stared on the ceiling. It had lime paintings of Vikings being taken by valkyries and brought to Valhalla.

That made me think of Erik`s life as a human and how he must have felt about being turned. How he must have felt about living for over a 1000 years and having to adjust to everything new. To watch people being born and die.

He had turned a few women into vampires, but they had all died. It must have been terrible. I had lost Sam and it had almost killed me. Erik had lost so much. And now he had bonded for the very first time in his existence, knowing that I would most likely die before him.

I shook my head. As I said, I`m not a philosophical person and I figured I would rather take a hot shower and try to get some sleep instead of thinking about problems I couldn`t solve.

On my way to the bath, I checked what Erik had brought me. Some jeans and a blouse, both were the kind I might have bought for myself and a very beautiful light blue dress. I needed a dress?

He had also brought me some underwear. Some white and comfortable and some very sexy light blue underwear. I checked the sizes. They were perfect. The jokes about men not knowing their wives` bra sizes did not take Erik into consideration. Of course I wasn`t his wife.

He had also brought me a vanity bag. It was apparently for a much vainer person than me because it was huge. I looked it over. It had a variety of shampoos, hair products, make-up and crèmes.

It also had a razor and some shaving foam. I suddenly remembered how long ago it had been since I had shaven. Shaving was not at the top of my priorities, but I figured I should shave my legs and armpits for appearances. After all someone was actually seeing my skin these days.

The shower was perfect. I probably used up all the hot water in central Copenhagen, but it also cleared my mind. Instead of running, as I wanted to do, I would stay here, get some sleep and hopefully have Erik explain how he could suddenly control my emotions.

* * *

**EPOV**

Before I even woke up, I could smell her lovely smell. She had apparently taken a shower or a bath because she smelled of soap and shampoo. She also smelled of something more chemical. I lifted her arm and shook my head.

"You don`t have to do that for me, you know." I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Don`t have to do what?"

"Shave. I liked the little downs on your body."

"Ok." She said slowly, rolling her eyes. "I don`t think that would be what most men would tell me."

I laughed out loud. I loved to be allowed to say just the sentence I was going to say now: "I`m not `most men`, Sookie."

She stretched her body, letting one of her breasts escape the warmth of the duvet. I took that as my cue and bent down and kissed it. Surprisingly she took the duvet and covered her breast, leaving my poor mouth with nothing to kiss. Well, there was always her sweet mouth, but when I turned to kiss it, she stopped me.

"No, Erik." She said. I was puzzled as I could feel a very strong wave of lust coming from her. She was apparently restraining herself.

She turned over on her side, lifted her head up and looked me scrutinizingly in the eyes.

"Are you controlling my emotions somehow, Erik?"

I did not see that one coming, and for a flicker of a second, I may have looked guilty. I pushed everything I had of innocence into my face. It was not a look I sported often so I wasn`t really sure I managed to pull it off.

"Something happened after the bonding. I suddenly felt so much more lust and I think some of it may have come from you. And last night you didn`t just comfort me with your sweet lullaby. I felt soothing emotions coming from you."

She was accusing me of soothing her and making her horny?? I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie, it`s all for your protection." I slipped my hand around her waist. "The bond does make it easier for the vampire to protect the human."

"And for the vampire to control the human?" She asked.

"Yes, probably that too."

We lay silent for a while.

"So now I have lost my free will? You`re telling me I might as well have let you turn me, except I will age and die?"

"No, Sookie. Your free will is what I enjoy about you. I like the fact that I can`t glamour you and I am not going to `control you`, as you say. You are still welcome to let me make you one of us, but that is one of the things you can use your free will to decide." I smiled, proud of my little speech.

"But you could control me if you wanted to?"

"Yes, Sookie. I could control you if I wanted to. But I didn`t bond with you to control you, but to protect you. Now that you are my bonded, you don`t have to fear any other vampires trying to control you." I raised my voice slightly on the word `my`.

"I am going to protect you, Sookie. In return I want your company, not your obedience. And it is a good thing that we can feel each other`s emotions. It means I can be by your side the minute I feel fear from you, for instance. Of course it is handy that I can feel your lust too. Like now." I threw all innocence overboard. The look didn`t fit me anyway.

She jumped out of bed.

"Erik, I can`t have sex with you now."

I was by her in vampire speed. "And why not?" I whispered in her ear.

"Because I can`t be sure if I want to have sex with you or if I`m just feeling your lust." She looked away.

"Oh, you want to have sex with me." I bent down and sniffed her. "I don`t need a fucking bond to know that."

* * *

**SPOV**

I looked at him, not really sure of what I was going to do. Then I remembered something I should have done hours ago. I hadn`t called Amalie to ask her if she could look after the bar even longer.

My phone was in my purse and I went to retrieve it on the coffee table. I have no idea how my purse had ended up there. I pressed the button for Amalie`s number when Erik turned around and went for the bathroom.

"If you need me, I`ll be in the shower." He said. Just when Amalie said "Hello?", I heard the water being turned on. The sound of it turned me on too.

"Hi, Amalie."

"Sookie!"

"Yeah, look I`m going to ask you a huge favor now and I`m really sorry. I`m kind of caught up in this whole Erik-business." I sighed. "And I need your help at the bar. Could you look after it until I`m home? I`m not sure when I`ll be back, but it could be a little while."

"Sookie. I took care of your bar for - what? - three or four months when Sam died, remember? A few days or weeks are no problem. Don`t worry. That`s what friends are for."

"Oh, Amalie. Have I ever told you that you are the best friend I could ever have?" I was so relieved.

"Yes, you have. And I love you for it." She paused. "Look, it`s dark out. Don`t you have some big, hot Viking you want to talk to instead of your old girlfriend?" She stressed the word `talk` to make sure I knew she wasn`t referring to any verbal conversation.

I sighed.

"Ok, Sooks, what`s up?"

"I don`t really want to talk about it."

Amalie laughed. "What else is new? But you are OK?"

I had to think. Of course I was OK.

"Amalie, I`m just fine. It`s just that… I don`t know."

"Sookie. Don`t worry. I`m here for you, you know. Call me when you want to talk or stop by and I`ll put the kettle on. You know I`m always here to listen."

I was touched and I told her so. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I noticed the water was still running. My body wanted to go out there, but my brain held onto the brakes.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jason`s number. It had been weeks since I had talked to him and I figured he needed to know I wasn`t home, just in case he tried to call me. Which he of course wouldn`t do. Jason only called me when he needed money. Since I had told him I wouldn`t give him any, he had stopped calling.

I got his answering machine. Perfect. He was probably out with some bimbo he had picked up.

No one would ever guess that Jason and I were siblings if they judged from the way we lived our lives. Well, at least the way I lived my life before I met the sexy vampire in my shower.

I listened to the water and knew what I had to do. I got up.

When I went through the bathroom door I was hit by a wave of lust. Erik was at full mast and apparently taking care of his "problem" himself.

"I didn`t think you would join me." He smiled.

I went over to him in the shower and started going down on my knees. When I was halfway down, Erik stopped me and raised me up to my feet again.

"No, Sookie."

What?!

* * *

**EPOV**

Sookie was just about to go down on me when I stopped her.

"As much as I love the sentiment, this is not what I want from you right now. I don`t want you on your knees when you are afraid of losing your free will and being submissive."

I kissed her and let my hand wander down her stomach and between her thighs. She let out a moan and I felt her lust through the bond. I worked hard at keeping my lust to myself. Not very rewarding, but sometimes you have to think ahead. I was being wise – and maybe a little considerate.

My fingers worked their magic and I enjoyed the combination of Sookie`s little moans and the heavy lust she sent me. Fuck, I enjoyed the fact that she had come to the bathroom in the first place. I was afraid I would have to relieve my lust without her assistance. That would have been most unfortunate.

I bent down to suck on her breast. It could push me over the edge way too soon, but how could I leave her breasts alone? They were an open invitation especially with her chest going up and down from heavy breathing.

I rocked my hip against her thigh. Well, it wasn`t exactly my hip that touched her thigh, but something aching from being surrounded by her.

When she came, I almost came with her. I pulled her legs up around my waist and plunged into her, riding the last waves of her orgasm. It didn`t take me many strokes to come and I couldn`t help but open up my emotions through the bond. My control was gone.

The full push of my lust, happiness and the orgasm apparently did her in too. She tightened all her muscles and released them again some seconds later with a surprised yell. I loved her little trembles after an orgasm and I had some going in my own body too.

We kissed very gently. I was thrilled she was adjusting to the bond. Well, I hoped she was adjusting to the bond. It would make everything easier.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

_Dear Santa, _

_I would like one Erik for Christmas. I have been a good girl. Well, most of the time, anyway._

_Sincerely Thyra_.

Is anyone else writing to Santa?

I hope you liked this chapter.

I am, as usual, very much behind on answering your reviews and PM`s, but I want you to know how much I appreciate them. Thank you very much!

And thank you to **Rascalthemutant** for reading this and for being such a great support!


	26. Chapter 26

**Dead in Denmark **

**Chapter 26**

**A/N:** Santa is certainly getting a lot of requests for an Erik. One of you even wanted a twin set of him (now why didn`t I think of that?).

This chapter will have more history in it. I am going to add some comments and a link in the end for those of you who are interested in that part of the story.

Thank you very much for reading this. The story is gaining a lot of new readers for each chapter and that warms my heart immensely!

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_The full push of my lust, happiness and the orgasm apparently did her in too. She tightened all her muscles and released them again some seconds later with a surprised yell. I loved her little trembles after an orgasm and I had some going in my own body too. _

_We kissed very gently. I was thrilled she was adjusting to the bond. Well, I hoped she was adjusting to the bond. It would make everything easier. _

* * *

**SPOV**

He washed my hair even though I told him I had just washed it a couple of hours earlier. I guess he felt it had become dirty again. I washed his hair too, though I could smell he had just washed it. There is something soothing about washing each other`s hair.

We kissed again, dried off and walked out to the bedroom.

I went over to my phone to call Jason again. You know how it is, you haven`t talked to, or maybe even thought about someone in a while, but when you want to talk to them, it has to be right now. I got the answering machine again and sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Erik opened it wearing only a pair of boxers. I shrieked, because I was wearing nothing, but the towel. I ran to the bathroom, but I could still hear Rasmus` chuckle.

"So how is sex as a bonded couple?"

I blushed all the way down to my toes. I really didn`t want to hear any other remarks from Rasmus, so I went to use the blow-dryer. When my hair was dry, I put some crème on my face and body. I also applied a little mascara, just for appearances. I had never been a heavy user of makeup.

Rasmus and Eric were apparently talking their way through all the hundreds of years they had had together because I could hear them laughing and talking. I was getting slightly annoyed. Bathrooms aren`t the most comfortable place to wait for your mmm whatever Erik was to me and his friend gossiping about old days.

When the door to the bathroom suddenly opened, I slid behind it. I was not going out to Rasmus in a towel. Apparently that was not what Erik had in mind. He gave me the light blue dress and the underwear in the same color.

"Get dressed, Lover. The party is starting any minute."

That was when I noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo. Thank you for the warning, Erik.

* * *

**EPOV**

It had been great chatting with Rasmus. When you have had your life, child and house destroyed, killed and burned down, it is comforting to be able to go "home" and be accepted with open arms. Old memories were always fun to share, but Rasmus gave me something more. Apparently the Queen worked fast when she wanted something. She was determined to settle things just right for me.

And for Sookie too. The queen was angry with herself for not having detected Sookie`s telepathy before. "Sookie would have been so useful, especially now that we don`t glamor people anymore," was what she had told Rasmus.

The queen was apparently working through both official and unofficial channels. I had no official channels I could work through myself, but I had made a few phone calls. I told Rasmus about them. Stone by stone, we would make a great defense against Victor Madden. And we all know what the best defense is: offense.

I could feel Sookie`s annoyance in the bath room. It was kind of silly that she was sitting in there. Rasmus had probably seen a few thousand girls with just a towel around them. And even more without the towel.

I would never be the most attentive of men, at least out of bed, but with the bond, I stood a better chance. I grabbed Sookie`s dress and underwear and gave it to her.

* * *

**SPOV**

The dress was just beautiful. The light blue color wasn`t what I would have picked for this time of the year, but when I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see why Erik had chosen it. If it indeed had been his choice. The dress brought out the color in my eyes.

I loved it. It fit me perfectly and was obviously made for a curvy person like me. I hated wearing dresses that were too tight over the chest-area. You can`t breathe and you look like a stuffed sausage.

The dress was a tad lower cut than I would have chosen for myself, but it looked great. What also looked great were my newly shaven armpits. The dress was sleeveless and even if I was forgetful in the shaving department, I wouldn`t have wanted to wear this dress with little bushes under my arms. Erik would just have to manage without my `cute little downs`.

When I came out to the guys in the living room, I had 4 admiring eyes on me. Two of them looked the other way very soon and two of them glowed.

"You look fantastic, Lover." Erik said.

"Yes, you look exquisite, Sookie. I think I`ll wait outside and leave you two to it. Please try to keep your hands to yourself. You don`t want to wear her out, Erik. Remember that she is human." Rasmus had the playful tone to his voice.

"Oh, I am very much aware of that." Erik answered in a husky voice.

"And Sookie. Just keep up with the moaning and screaming. It is most rewarding for us to listen to." And with those words, Rasmus walked out the door, leaving one vampire with a sly grin and one human with a tomato-red face behind.

"Shit!" I`m not always eloquent.

"Don`t worry, Sookie. He was just teasing you." Erik kissed me on my cheek. He took one step back and looked at me. "You sure are ediable in that dress. When we come back from the party, I`m going to fuck you in the dress and then I`m going to fuck you out of it." He kissed my hand and then he slipped my index finger into his mouth and gave it a little suck.

"Erik, I`m just not sure that I`m up for it. Remember how many times we have made love in the past few days. I`m human, as Rasmus said. I`m starting to get sore in certain areas." I huffed a little.

Erik looked at me with his big blue eyes. "Why didn`t you tell me?"

"I only felt it now. Erik don`t worry. In a couple of days, I`ll be fit again." I smiled suggestively, but it didn`t have the intended effect.

"A COUPLE OF DAYS?? No, that won`t do. Sookie, give me your panties." Erik went down on his knees, lifted my dress and pulled my panties off.

"What are you doing, Erik? If you are doing what I think you are doing, it is not going to help." I tried to step away from him, but he held on to my thigh. Then I heard his fangs go `plop` and a crunching sound as he bit on his thumb.

When his finger touched my sore core, I hissed. "Erik!"

"Sookie, stand still. I don`t want to get blood on your beautiful dress."

"Blood?"

"Yes, I`m using my blood to heal your soreness." He said while kissing my thigh.

I heard the crunching sound again and now his index finger was inside me. I spread my legs a little. I could feel the healing, which was a relief. You really don`t want to be sore down there.

After a moment, I could feel something else too. I was definitely not sore anymore and Erik was apparently testing his healing powers with his fingers. He moved his thumb on the outside and index finger on the inside, both massaging my centers of pleasure. I held on to his head, weaving my fingers into his soft hair.

I had a hard time standing up, but with a huge Viking hand on my behind, I managed.

When Erik whispered "Oh, Sookie you smell so good." I came with a deep moan. Never mind if the whole castle could hear me.

My knees gave out, but Erik stood up and held me.

Then I felt the wetness he had left behind. And I`m not talking about his healing blood.

"Thank you, Erik. Now I have to walk into a vampire-party all wet. Everyone is going to smell what you just did."

Erik chuckled. "I can lick it off you, if you like."

I pushed at him. "No, thank you. Somehow I think I would end up with just the same result."

"Or you could go to the party without your panties. That would stop them from getting wet."

"Erik!" I yelled. "Do I look like a girl who would visit a queen without wearing underwear?"

"You never know." He smiled to himself with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a little slap on his butt and kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the healing, I see that you have no problem going down on your knees for me."

Erik`s laughter boomed through the room,

"As if anyone would ever think that I was submissive."

* * *

**EPOV**

I had laughed at Rasmus when he told me to be careful with Sookie. Ha, as if I would ever hurt her. And then I learned that I had worn her out.

"Sookie, from now on you tell me if I hurt you. I don`t want to fuck you to a pulp even if I want to fuck you all the time."

I grabbed the ceremonial knife and wrapped it in the black cloth. We walked out of the room and down the corridor. Rasmus waited for us around the corner. His smirk told me that he had heard at least part of what we were doing. I hoped he had only heard Sookie`s moan and not why she moaned. He would never let me live it down if he knew I had made meat loaf out of Sookie.

When we walked past a door, it opened and the spying lady from yesterday came out, apparently on some chore. She looked at us as if she had never seen us before and I knew what that meant. Sookie had apparently read the woman`s thoughts because she said with a gasp:

"She`s been glamored."

"Of course," Rasmus said. "Couldn`t have her calling collect to Nevada, now could we?"

Sookie stared at him. "But it`s illegal. You threatened to burn Erik`s eyes if he had glamored her."

"Come now, Sookie. I doubt it very much if it would have come to that. No laws were broken; by the way. There is one person who is above the law. The queen can glamor anyone she wants. She doesn`t do it often, but in this case, it was called for."

Sookie was clearly shocked so to divert her attention, I asked Rasmus why that rule had been made in the first place. Glamoring is after all such a central part of being a vampire.

"The queen made the rule back in the Sixties when the human Queen Margrethe II started to fall in love with that obnoxious Frenchman. Queen Margrethe had been sort of a mascot to the vampires since she was a girl. So smart and talented, we all wondered what greatness she could achieve. It didn`t take much glamoring on our part to convince certain politicians and journalists to campaign for changing the constitution to allow female heirs to the throne." Rasmus snickered.

"She was so perfect and then she fell in love. Honestly, sometimes humans are too stupid for their own good." Rasmus said rolling his eyes.

"Most of the vampires felt that the Frenchman was bad news and wanted to glamor either him or her to stop them from marrying. You know how the queen has always protected her descendants, no matter how crazy they were or how poor choices they made?"

I definitely knew about the Queen. Her die-hard protection of the human royal family had been the reason I left Denmark in the first place. I just couldn`t stomach King Christian the 7th and his madness. I had been so close to killing the king`s mistress, the infamous Boot-Cathrine, and when the king`s leeches had thrown his queen out of the country, leaving the little prince behind alone and unprotected, it had been the straw that broke the camel`s back for me.

It didn`t help much that I was a close friend to Johann Struensee, the king`s advisor, the queen`s lover and Denmark`s savior. I thought Queen Thyra should have stopped King Christian the 7th - before he put Johann Struensee`s head on a stake, but the queen wouldn`t listen. Queen Thyra would never let us interfere with the lives of the human kings and queens - we were only supposed to keep them safe and help them win their battles.

I left Denmark just a few years after the killing of Johann Struensee in 1772 and was long gone when Copenhagen was bombed by the British in 1807, when Denmark lost Norway to Sweden in 1814 and when Denmark ceased to be a great power and started being the sleepy little country she is today. I was travelling Europe and, at some point, I ended up in Louisiana.

I had left the country and never looked back. Until a few weeks ago.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was all ears. I didn`t know that the vampires didn`t like Prince Henrik, or Henri de Monpezat as was his French name, Queen Margrethe`s husband. Actually nobody liked him, but I didn`t know the vampires even cared.

"Well, Queen Thyra had a hard time getting the vampires into line. All this democracy shit she had adopted made everyone think they were entitled to their own opinions and a lot of them just wanted to glamor the Frenchman to leave Margrethe alone. So Queen Thyra made it illegal for all vampires, except herself, to glamor."

"And Queen Margrethe got her prince." I stated.

"Yes, and see what that has led to." Rasmus almost spat out. "We have a Crown Prince who is afraid of his own shadow because he was beaten by his father all through childhood. Can you imagine," this time Rasmus talked to Erik because he knew I was familiar with this, "Crown Prince Frederik even talked about the beating in a public speech? Queen Thyra could have killed the Frenchman had she run into him just then."

"He wouldn`t be the first royal to beat up his kids. Remember how Christian the 7th was beat up so badly it triggered his madness?" Erik said with a bitter tone.

"Yes, I know how you feel about the whole Christian the 7th-affair. I`m sorry it drove you out of the country and Queen Thyra was sorry too, when she got over her anger. I missed you." Rasmus said with a sad smile.

I was all ears. Christian the 7th was probably the saddest, and maddest, king in Danish history. Imagine that he had been the reason for Erik to leave Denmark. Who would have thought?

I felt like I was given so many free history lessons I almost wanted to call my old history teacher and tell him that I wanted to take his tests all over again. He was so frustrated with me in school, always telling me that I could have done so much better if I had just paid more attention in class. I couldn`t tell him how impossible it was, to pay attention when you`re a telepath. What he said at the blackboard drowned in the thoughts from 23 minds in the class room.

"So you are not pleased with `the democracy shit`, as you put it?" Erik asked.

"Could you really imagine any other ruler of the vampires here in Denmark?" Rasmus looked at Erik. He continued.

"Well, neither could the queen. She only did adopt democracy because she wanted to show off Denmark as a pioneer to all the other vampire kingdoms. She never imagined anyone would ever run for office against her."

"And now someone has?" Erik asked.

"Not yet, but there are rumors that some of the refugees want to put up one of their own as a candidate."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, the ungrateful sons of bitches. This is why Queen Thyra hired Vladimir as her campaign manager. He knows those assholes and can get them to cast the correct vote. Queen Thyra is just as cunning as she used to be. She has just adapted to new times."

We were quiet for some time while walking the long corridors of the castle. Then Erik spoke.

"I don`t trust this Vladimir-character." He said.

Rasmus laughed. "I wouldn`t trust him either if it was my bonded he was making eyes at."

I could feel a hint of jealousy and anger coming from Erik. Thank you very much, Rasmus. I sighed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Margrethe II is the current queen of Denmark. She is married to Prince Henrik, who is not very well liked in Denmark. I guess most people were shocked when Crown Prince Frederik, in a speech (I think it was when Prins Henrik was 60) said that "It is said that you hit the ones you love – and father, we have never doubted how much you loved us." Hitting your children is against the law in Denmark.

Christian the 7th is one of the kings who reigned the longest in Denmark, but he was mentally ill after a very abusive childhood. You can read more about the tragic king here: en **dot **Wikipedia **dot **org/wiki/Christian_VII_of_Denmark. Please make the dots yourself. Fanfiction does not allow us to link to anything.

Thank you very much for all of your great comments, reviews and PMs. I so love getting them. They pop up on my phone and always make me smile :-D

Thank you very much to **Rascalthemutant** for reading, correcting, suggesting and supporting. I can`t tell you how much I appreciate it!


	27. Chapter 27

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N:** Today I`m posting a pretty long chapter. I am trying to get the whole story posted before I leave on a 4 week internet-free vacation and I certainly hope I manage. I hate it when stories take very long breaks because it`s so hard to remember what happened before the break. So cross my heart – I am doing my best.

This unfortunately means writing all the time and I won`t get around to answering your reviews, unfortunately. I am very sorry about that because I love answering you. But that certainly doesn`t mean I won`t read your reviews. I get them in my mailbox and they are very much appreciated. I`m sure they even make me write faster :-D

This chapter has a little of everything – and the story is moving on. Can`t have them lying around in bed all the time, now can we? Ah well, they have to have a little fun-time too… As I said: a little of everything. Enjoy!

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_We were quiet for some time while walking the long corridors of the castle. Then Erik spoke._

"_I don`t trust this Vladimir-character." He said._

_Rasmus laughed. "I wouldn`t trust him either if it was my bonded he was making eyes at."_

_I could feel a hint of jealousy and anger coming from Erik. Thank you very much, Rasmus. I sighed. _

* * *

**EPOV**

We obviously came to the room where the party was, because I could hear music coming out to us. I turned to Rasmus.

"I need a few words with my bonded. We`ll meet you inside." Rasmus opened the doors and music from a string quartet filled the air. The doors closed after Rasmus.

"Sookie, I need you to have this." I gave her the ceremonial knife. "When the Queen asks you to, I want you to present it to me. It`s part of the bonding ceremony." Sookie nodded and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I could feel that she was a little nervous, so I whispered in her ear.

"Don`t worry."

I opened the doors and we entered a huge ballroom. Queen Thyra sat on her throne looking out over the crowd. She nodded to us and bent over to talk to Vladimir who was at her side.

Sookie held her breath and I could feel through the bond that she wasn`t comfortable. I put my hand at the small of her back to make her relax, but before I could ask her for a dance, Vladimir came over to us, smiling his ugly smile. OK, I`m biased. I don`t like the guy.

"Sookie, Erik. So nice to see you here." He only looked at Sookie.

"Erik, the Queen needs to see you." I started to guide Sookie in the direction of the Queen, when Vladimir stopped us. "No, she only wanted to see you. I can keep Sookie company until you`re back." Now I officially hated Vladimir. I tried to kill him with my eyes. Unfortunately they are not lethal.

* * *

**SPOV**

I didn`t feel entirely comfortable with Vladimir and I certainly had no desire to small-talk with him. Especially not when he started questioning me about Erik and his background.

"You have to ask Erik those questions, Vladimir, " I cut him off.

"Of course. I need to know so that we can build a good defense for the queen." He nodded.

"Defense?"

"Yes, the queen is taking an awfully big chance helping out a mur…." He stopped when he saw the look in my face. "Well, Erik is wanted." He ended up saying.

When I didn`t respond, he changed subjects.

"So you ended up with a vampire after all, Sookie. I would never have thought it." He smiled, but it was not a nice smile.

"Had I only know back then…" His hand went for my hand, but a big Viking beat him to it.

"Had you only known back then, what?" Erik had steel in his voice. His hand was wrapped around my waist. You didn`t need to be an expert in body language to read what he was saying. It could be summed up in one word: MINE!

There was contempt in Vladimir`s face for just a nanosecond and then his smile was on his lips again.

"You can`t blame a vampire from dreaming, Erik!"

"Oh yes, I can. She is MY bonded and only I can dream of her."

Vladimir apparently knew a lost battle when he saw it, made some lame excuses and left me with one over-possessive vampire. I would have to talk to him about that. Like when it got really cold in Hell and pigs grew wings. I sighed.

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard Sookie`s sigh and figured a kiss would divert her attention from the sleazebag of a vampire. There should have been a law against turning someone like him. I let my tongue play with her lips, but she apparently didn`t want my deepest kiss. Not here, anyway.

Then everyone went silent and I looked at Queen Thyra who was now standing up. I knew what was coming and looked at Sookie with anticipation. She was still holding on to the ceremonial knife.

Queen Thyra`s voice boomed over the ball-room. "I would like to welcome you all to this celebration of our beloved Erik and his sweet Sookie`s bonding."

I heard a gasp from Sookie. I held her free hand tight.

"Erik and Sookie, please come closer to me." Queen Thyra waved her hand at us and I led Sookie to the throne.

"Sookie, in your hand you hold the next step in the bonding ceremony." Queen Thyra smiled to Sookie and Sookie took the ceremonial knife in both hands and gave it to me with a little nod of her head. I took it and smiled to my bonded. She looked so sweet.

There was a silence for a few minutes and then Queen Thyra said with her most authoritative voice.

"I now declare you bonded husband and wife." Sookie couldn`t have looked more confused if she had tried.

"Excuse me?" I could hear Sookie say, but it drowned in all the cheering and applauds from everyone gathered. She looked at the crowd and I could hear her heart race.

"Erik, you may put your ring on your bonded`s finger to symbolize the bond you have entered together."

Sookie was a turmoil of emotions and I did my best to send her some calm without being too obvious. I took out the box with the ring and opened the box so she could see the ring. Then all of her emotions were gathered into just one. I got a big mental "No" and then I got a verbal one too. It was very loud and clear.

Sookie was saying no to me?

* * *

**SPOV**

This was too much, too fast. I had developed strong emotions towards Erik and I didn`t want to reject him. I certainly didn`t want to do that. But I usually took little mouse steps when things got serious – not a gigantic leap like this. I stomached it all because I like Erik and it felt right to do this, even if it didn`t feel right to do it so fast.

But then he presented me with the ring. It was a beautiful ring in white gold, I assumed it was white gold because it looked just like silver and I knew Erik wouldn`t give me that. I don`t know the first thing about jewelry, but I do have a sense of logic.

The ring had a huge sapphire, or I assumed it was a sapphire, that matched the dress. It was light blue, very beautiful and even I knew that it must have been extremely expensive.

I couldn`t take this. I know that some girls wanted as expensive a ring as possible, but I was definitely not `some girls` in that department.

"Erik, I`m sorry. I can`t take that ring." I whispered, trying not to hear the gasp going through the room.

"Why not?" Erik`s jaw looked very stiff. I could feel that he was hurt.

"Erik, I`m not rejecting you, sweetheart. It`s just this ring…." Relief flowed from him to me. He smiled tentatively.

"What`s wrong with the ring? It`s a great color with your blue eyes."

"I know. It is a beautiful ring, but I cannot accept something that expensive. It`s just too much. What if I get mugged or it`s stolen from me?" I pleaded.

"Anyone mugging my bonded must have a deathwish." Erik grabbed my hand. "Don`t worry, Lover."

"But what if I lose it? I can`t wear a ring like that. I`m sorry. It is truly a fantastic ring and I can see how it`s color would fit me, but I can`t accept it. I will be your bonded, but I can`t…" My voice broke.

Then I heard well-known laughter. Deep and rumbling. It was apparently contagious because soon the queen also laughed and then the whole room.

I was looking for a hole to crawl into.

When the laughter had died down a little, Queen Thyra looked at me with a stern face.

"So the price of the ring is your only objection to this bond, Sookie?" She asked.

"Mmm, yes. I am so sorry and I hope I`m not causing any problems." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I really didn`t want to cry now so I bit my lip. As if biting lips would stop anyone from having tears roll down her face.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt like a teenager when I thought Sookie was rejecting me. Rejecting ME! But then it turned out to be the cutest rejection I had ever heard. She was rejecting the ring because it was too expensive. I had to smile. It was just too sweet.

"Don`t worry, my bonded. We can go out tomorrow and buy a ring just as cheap as you`d like. Well, perhaps not as cheap as you`d like. You are my bonded and I don`t want people to think I`m not giving you the best. But we can go down a price range or two. We`ll find something we can both agree on."

I gave her a deep kiss and people applauded again. I got mixed feelings over the bond. Joy, confusion, embarrassment, lust. The last one made me pleased I had healed Sookie. I was planning on a night she would never forget. Hell, I was planning on a night I would never forget.

The quartet played a beautiful waltz and I grabbed Sookie`s hand and led her to the dance floor. It didn`t bother me that we would be the only ones dancing. I was a great dancer, why not show it off?

"I can`t dance, Erik. Not like this, anyway. I grew up in the Eighties and Nineties where everyone danced alone on the dancefloor and I never learned how to waltz." She blushed a little.

"No, problem. Just relax and let me lead you. The waltz is the one place where you`ll have to give up your independence and leave all control to me." I couldn`t help a smirk. Sookie huffed, but smiled a little too.

"OK, in the waltz I`ll leave all decisions to you, but nowhere else." She stuck the tip of her tongue out at me and made me laugh. With vampire speed, I had her tongue between my lips and let my tongue play with it.

We were just about to take the first waltzing steps when the doors opened and two serious looking men came in. They bowed to the queen, not looking like bearers of good news.

"Your Majesty, we are representatives from the American embassy. We are in charge of vampire and were affairs and we bring you a protest from the vampire king of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. He claims you are giving shelter to the murderer of the former king of those three states." It was dead quiet in the room. You could have heard a fang drop.

"The king of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas demands that you turn over this murderer immediately as he has already requested."

* * *

**SPOV**

The two representatives from the American embassy had thoughts going all over the place. They were definitely not comfortable doing this as they had never delivered a demand to a queen before.

Then I suddenly heard one of them think `_Jason Stakhus`_ and I stiffened. I probed into his brain.

`_How do we bring in the name Jason Stakhus into the conversation? I don`t even know who this Jason Stakhus is, but we were told to mention him and it would give us leverage in the negotiations, but how can we bring him into this?`_

Erik looked at me. He could probably feel my fear through the bond. He pulled me to the corner of the room, far from everyone else_._

"What`s wrong, Lover?" He whispered.

"I think they might have my brother." I answered with a big lump in my throat. I worked hard at keeping my tears back. There was murderous anger flowing through the bond and I looked up in his face. I wouldn`t need any bond to know that this was one mad vampire. Somehow that comforted me.

"This charade needs to end here and now." Erik went back to the queen and the American representatives, with me in tow.

"I am the vampire you are looking for." He said.

"No, Erik!"

I was shocked. Was he giving himself up to save my brother?

* * *

**EPOV**

"And I am wondering why you have abducted the brother of my bonded. Why have you abducted Jason Stakhus?"

The two American representatives looked shocked and even 10 years of diplomacy school couldn`t hide it. The name Jason Stakhus triggered something that convinced me that they had indeed taken Sookie`s brother.

I would never have known about the abduction if Sookie hadn`t been able to read it from their brains. My new bonded was not only sweet, fun, sexy and lovely in every way, she was also going to be very useful to me. I looked at her and she nodded back. Apparently the thoughts of these two men of diplomacy had, confirmed Sookie`s suspicion.

I turned around and looked at the queen. I could almost hear all the wheels turn in her brain and she didn`t miss a beat when she stood up and said in her firm tone of voice:

"Victor Madden, who has so wrongly accused one of my citizens of the murder on his king, has apparently abducted the brother of a woman who is protected by me. This makes his abduction my business. Furthermore, he has abducted the mother of another person protected by me, the mother of the were polar bear John Quinn. Last, but certainly not least, he has placed a human spy at my court."

Queen Thyra stood up in all her might – and her might is quite a lot when she wants to. She could intimidate anybody and the two embassy-people were definitely blinking a few extra times. I could also hear them swallow heavily.

Sookie looked very focused on reading their minds, but her emotions didn`t reveal anything apart from some anger and anxiousness, which could be explained by her brother`s abduction.

"I demand a trial. According to international vampire law, a trial shall be held if a royal accuses another royal. I want a trial held by the Norns on Iceland in no less than two days." Queen Thyra`s voice boomed.

The representatives were sweating. This was not what they had expected and it was obvious that they knew someone wouldn`t be pleased with the development. One of them cleared his throat.

"Two days is way too fast." He said.

"It`s my right to call for a speedy trial." The queen stared at the representative.

"But, eeeeh, not on Iceland. Victor Madden does not have the same persuasion as Your Majesty. The Norns, or Fates as we call them, are not part of his beliefs. Furthermore, Iceland was part of Denmark up until recently and would not be an impartial place to meet."

Queen Thyra laughed and it was not a small girlish giggle.

"Iceland won her independence during World War II and the Norns are accepted judges among vampires of any belief. Furthermore, Iceland is where the tectonic plate Denmark is on meets the tectonic plate USA is on. It only seems fair that we meet there, where our two worlds meet – or collide if you will."

She looked at them before she continued.

"You are of course aware of the fact that the Norns can judge in absentia?" She asked.

The representative, who had spoken, paled, but seemed determined.

"We came here for Eric Northman. All of this is just smoke and mirrors. We will accept your demand for a trial on one condition: Eric Northman is to be tried too. For the murder of Felipe de Castro."

There was a gasp from the audience, but Queen Thyra just laughed. So did I. A trial would not be a problem as long as it was fair. The Norns had never been unfair.

"Erik Northman will join me on Iceland if you can guarantee Victor Madden`s presence."

* * *

**  
SPOV**

I did not like this. Erik was going to Iceland and he would be on trial.

I had to search my memory for information on what the Norns were. I just remembered they were three ladies in Åsabelief – the belief in the Viking gods like Odin and Thor. The three ladies represented the past, the present and the future and they were twining the life threads of every man and woman.

Had the Norns really existed? And were they still alive? I know I shouldn`t be surprised. After all vampires, werewolves and witches were not only in the fairytales, but the Norns? Did this mean that Odin, Thor and Freja were also real? It felt like my eyes would pop out of my head from pure excitement.

The two men from the American embassy left the room and one could suddenly feel how quiet everyone had been. Vampires can be very quiet. They can stand still and they don`t breathe. But when the men had gone, a lot of nervous small talk started as a contrast to the stillness minutes ago.

Erik looked at me and wondered if I was hungry. He must have heard the low rumbling from my stomach. It`s so easy to forget nutrition when you are in the company of creatures that don`t eat. Well, food at least.

Erik nodded to the nearest servant and ordered some food to our room. He said his goodbyes to the queen and Rasmus and turned around to leave with his hand around my waist.

My brain was one big center of emotions. I was worried about Jason. I was even more worried about Erik. I was confused over everything I had heard tonight and it seemed like my thoughts were dogs at a race and the little rabbit was going way too fast round and round the track.

My hand flew to my forehead to stop the thoughts which made Eric hold me closer while kissing my hair.

When we came to the room, he stood before me, cupping my face with his large hands.

"I want to carry you over the threshold, Sookie. I assume this is still what husbands do to their wives when they are married?"

I nodded and soon I was in Erik`s arms and he carried me to the room. He kissed me all the way.

This did not help with the amount of emotions I was having. I really cared for Erik, but I was insecure about everything too.

"Sookie, now is a time where you can benefit from the bond. I can feel your distress and confusion and if you let me, I can send you calm. It will make you feel better." He looked me deep in the eyes.

"But I`m not really comfortable with you controlling my emotions." I wanted him to understand without feeling rejected. "It`s not….." But I had no words to describe how I felt.

"Shh, Sookie. Please let me. If you get uncomfortable, just tell me and I`ll stop immediately."

I nodded slightly and with the growing smile on his face, I felt all the anxiety leave my body and be replaced by joy and calm. I didn`t feel uncomfortable. It was nice to let go of the worrying.

With my arms behind his neck, I pulled him down for a kiss. A passionate kiss. I could feel his hand on the zipper of my dress and pulled back.

"No, Erik. I want to be in charge now."

I bent down on my knees in front of him.

"I am not being submissive when I am on my knees for you, Erik. I am in control." I looked up the full length of his body and saw him nod. I also saw his eyes glitter with anticipation.

I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let my hands move to his glorious behind, while pulling his pants to the floor, accompanied by his boxers. Erik took of his jacket, bowtie and shirt.

The Gracious Plenty seemed to want to live up to its name because it was indeed a glorious plenty I had right in front of my eyes. I let one hand stay on Erik`s butt and let the other one grab at the root of his throbbing member.

With a deep moan from Erik, I took Gracious Plenty, or GP between friends, in my mouth, sucking and licking it. Then I started moving my head back and forth in a rhythm accompanied by my hand. I used my tongue on the tip and got some very rewarding sounds from Erik.

Apparently he got very excited because he soon had his hands in my hair and was moving his hips in counter-rhythm with my head. I would have none of that. If I`m in charge, I`m in charge, so I gave him a little slap with the hand I had resting on his butt.

Erik apparently needed two slaps to get the message, but me slapping him also brought him closer to the edge. I enhanced my rhythm and was rewarded with some guttural sounds from Erik and him releasing in my mouth. He took a step back so as to gather his balance and came down on his knees to me.

"You can be in charge anytime you want, Sookie." He whispered and started kissing me.

Then there was a knock on the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Are you ready for a trip to Iceland? Ever since I went to Iceland in May, I knew I had to take the story there. It`s a fantastic country! I hope I can transfer some of the magic of Iceland into this story.

Thank you very much for your reviews and PMs. They are so much fun to read! And sweet :-D

And thank you so much to **Rascalthemutant** for reading through this and getting it in shape even if she has so much on her plate!


	28. Chapter 28

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N:** My vacation is approaching quickly so you get a new chapter already. I am trying to finish the story before I leave and I hope I succeed. I am certainly doing my best :-D But again – that unfortunately prevents me from answering all your lovely reviews. That does not mean I don`t appreciate them. I love them!

I completely forgot to add a link to information on the Norns in my last chapter: en **dot **Wikipedia **dot **org/wiki/Norns

This chapter will hopefully answer questions you might have about Sookie accepting the bonding and the marriage.

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

_Erik apparently needed two slaps to get the message, but me slapping him also brought him closer to the edge. I enhanced my rhythm and was rewarded with some guttural sounds from Erik and him releasing in my mouth. He took a step back so as to gather his balance and came down on his knees to me. _

"_You can be in charge anytime you want, Sookie." He whispered and started kissing me._

_Then there was a knock on the door._

* * *

**EPOV**

That blow job was mind-blowing even more than cock-blowing. I am not submissive by nature, but I would never object to a friendly slap or two if they came from Sookie.

I opened the door in my Adam-suit. Actually I preferred to call it my Ask-suit as it was Ask and Embla, not Adam and Eve, who were the two first people on earth according to my belief.

The waiter outside was used to vampires in all kinds of clothing, or out of them, so he never even lifted an eyebrow. Sookie, on the other hand, had charmingly red cheeks, even if she was still in her dress. I smiled to her. How could I not smile at this wonderful woman?

The waiter wheeled a little cart in with some different foods into the room and left. Sookie mentally clapped her hands and started on one end and ate her way through. I could not pretend to know all the dishes she ate, but it was nice to see that she had a healthy appetite.

I grabbed a Blood. I was planning on having some blood from Sookie later, but I didn`t want to drink too large amounts from her. Didn`t the nutritionists recommend that humans eat a lot of small meals? Well, that was my plan for drinking Sookie`s blood.

After having eaten substantial amounts of food, Sookie excused herself to tend to human needs. When she came back, I could smell toothpaste and I noticed that the little makeup she wore was gone.

She came over to me, twined her fingers into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Remember that I am still in charge, Erik." She smiled.

Oh, I would have her no other way right now.

She pushed me towards the bed and made me lie down on my back. I felt like a little kid on Christmas Eve. My present was still wrapped as Sookie had not taken off her blue dress.

I soon discovered that the Christmas present was actually partly unwrapped because when Sookie pulled up the skirt of her dress and lowered herself onto me; it was obvious that her panties were left behind in the bathroom.

She steadied herself with the tip of me at her entrance, her hands on my flexing biceps and her mouth on mine. We moaned in each others` mouths when she started moving her hips a little; not up and down or at least not as far up and down as I would have preferred, but in small circles. She only let the tip of me inside, stimulating it far beyond what my sanity could take.

I let out some strange noises to help me hold on and not let go. I just wanted to pull Sookie down on me, but she had her own plans. I had my eyes closed to focus on not coming too soon, when I heard Sookie say in her lowest voice.

"Look at me, Erik."

My eyes flew up. Then she let go of my arms, sat up and plunged down on me. She had a wide smile on her face when she saw my reaction. Then she did it again. And again.

Before I knew it, I could feel my orgasm getting close and this one would be huge. I wanted Sookie with me on it and quickly let my hand slip under the skirt of the dress to stimulate her too.

She bent a little backwards to allow my thumb some room and I could feel her breath getting stronger. When she was getting close, holding back was no longer an option for me. I came with a roar and dragged Sookie with me.

She went limp and fell down on my chest. I was pretty limp myself.

* * *

**SPOV**

Erik pushed some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"We may not be able to buy a new ring tomorrow since we are going to Iceland." He said. "But we will buy it soon." He nodded to himself.

"Are you angry that I didn`t want to take your ring?" I couldn`t feel any anger in the bond, but I wanted to make sure.

He turned us around to lie face to face.

"I wanted you to have the ring, Sookie. It would have looked good on you. But I think I understand. So many things have happened to you after I came into your life. You need to keep some kind of control. And the ring is of no consequence to us." He smiled widely and continued. "It`s just a ring. You said yes to me and that`s what counts."

I could feel the old Sookie-temper boil up inside of me.

"Well, you didn`t give me much choice, now did you?" I sat up in bed.

"Are you saying that you didn`t want all this? That you didn`t want me?" Erik asked.

I got some very mixed emotions from him. I had to think a little before I spoke. Not usually something I do when my temper is awakened, but there was much at stake here and for once in my life I didn`t want to have a temper tantrum.

"No, that`s not what I`m saying, Erik. I`m just saying that things have gone very fast. Two weeks ago I was just another bar owner in a sleepy little town in Denmark. Now I am bonded, and apparently married, to a vampire who has to go on trial for murder. My brother is missing and I have been both beaten up and kidnapped. I`m human, Erik. This is a bit too much for me to wrap my brain around."

"But you also met me." Erik said with confidence.

"Yes, Erik. I also met you. I met a sexy vampire that I have grown to care deeply for over this short time. I have also had more great sex than I have ever had before. I have laughed and I have even had a few history lessons."

I sighed and let my fingers run through Erik`s hair, massaging his scalp lightly with my fingertips.

"The bottom line is that I like having you in my life. It`s just that your life is a bit complicated for me to be in. And I don`t even understand half of it."

Erik pulled me closer.

"Sookie, I love having you in my life and I also love being in your life. When all this is over, we can return to your life. I will make some adjustments and maybe start a new Fangtasia here in Denmark." His eyes got a dreamy stare.

"We will have a good life together, Sookie." He said with confidence. "We have a great bond. Probably one of the strongest bonds there is apart from the one between maker and child. We exchanged blood several times before we officially bonded, we have used a very strong ceremonial knife for the bond and…" He paused a little. "We have the emotions." He thought a little. "Yes, the warm emotions we have between us make this bond very strong."

Was he talking about love? He had certainly never told me he loved me. I would have remembered. But had I told him I loved him? Did I love him? I wasn`t sure.

This was not a subject I wanted to discuss so I went back to the matter of having a good life together.

"But what if we don`t get to have a good life together, Erik. You are on trial for the murder of your former king. That has got to be serious among vampires?"

"Oh yes, those are serious charges, but I didn`t do it. And the Norns will understand that." He smiled to me.

"How can you be so confident?" I was getting agitated by what I thought was his carelessness. He was trying to send me calm through the bond, but that got me even more wound up.

"I don`t want to be calmed down now. I want assurance." I said in a tone of voice that was far too loud for a person with perfect hearing, actually more than perfect hearing, lying 30 centimeters from my mouth.

"I can be so confident because I have lived over a 1000 years. I have been through trials like this before. Furthermore, you have to trust me when I say that I am well prepared. Queen Thyra did not offer my head on a silver platter; she offered me a way to clear my name." He gave me a chaste kiss.

"Just relax and trust me, Sookie. I will handle this. We can discuss this until I have to rest, but I did have other plans for what I wanted to do with you." He kissed me deeply then drew back and looked at me.

"I only have one practical thing I want you to know. We are going to Iceland tomorrow when I am sleeping. So don`t be alarmed if I`m not here when you wake up. I will sleep in a coffin and that coffin will be taken on board the flight by the queen`s day personnel. You will have a bag delivered with everything you will need for Iceland."

"I am going to Iceland with you?" I half asked, half stated.

"Yes, of course you are, Lover. You are my bonded. I want you with me and I want you to understand more of my world." He gave me a hug.

"You will also have tickets for the plane and keys to a car you can drive to the airport. It is a new car that Rasmus has been so gracious to lend me until I get my own. Please handle it with care. I`m told that you have to use a very light foot." I got one of his wide smiles. He was obviously pleased with the car.

"I can drive my Polo, Erik. It`s a fine car. And how do I know when to leave?"

Erik laughed out loud. "I am not having you drive a Polo when you can drive a Koenigsegg. And you will be woken up in time for you to get ready to leave. Everything is taken care of."

"Hey, back up here. My Polo is not good enough because I`m driving a what….?" I had never heard of any cars called Koenigsegg.

"It is the state of the art car. Much better than any Corvette, Lamborghini, Ferrari or…" I broke him off.

"It`s a sports car?" My mouth was open.

"It`s an `exclusive super sports car for a select elite of enthusiasts` or at least that`s what they say on their homepage. It`s Swedish." He said as if that was going to convince me. As much as I like Swedish cars like Volvo and Saab, I was not driving a Swedish sports car.

"Forget it Erik. I am not a `select elite of enthusiasts`" I made quote-signs with my fingers." And I am not driving a car like that. I am taking my Polo to the airport and that`s the end of that story."

Erik rolled his eyes. "You are impossible, woman. I buy you the best ring money can buy and get you the finest car to drive in and you say no." He sighed. Then he got the face of a kid who was planning his next apple-raid in the neighbor`s garden.

"You were in control before, Sookie. Now I think you need to let go. You know, the highest form of power is when you dare hand it over to someone else". His fangs ran down. Are you strong enough to hand over your control to me?"

I know a double-dare when I hear one and got curious.

"Ok, Erik. You call the shots now." I said looking him in the eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**EPOV**

This was going to be good. I was not going to hurt Sookie, of course. Not even slap her like she slapped me. I had other plans.

"I want you to stand on the floor." I paused. "And I`m going to blindfold you." Sookie gasped a little, but got out to stand on the floor.

I went to pick up my bow tie. Luckily it was a long one. It would have to be to fit my neck. I tied it around Sookie`s head, covering her eyes, and could feel that she was a little nervous, but that she was working hard at suppressing it.

"I`m not going to hurt you, Sookie." I whispered in her ear and heard her exhale. Was she really afraid of me?

* * *

**SPOV**

It wasn`t that I was afraid of Erik. Not really, at least. He might be a vampire and he might have tried to turn me very early on, but after that he had given me no reason not to trust him. It was just that I really didn`t trust anyone enough to stand blindfolded in a room.

I forced myself to relax. I listened to hear what Erik had planned, but he was of course dead silent. Pun intended. Then I felt the zipper of my dress being moved down. I had lips on my shoulders and back as they were revealed.

My dress was being pulled over my shoulders and Erik`s hands followed it, only to stop at my breasts. They got his attention while his lips were on my neck. I moaned loudly. I tried to move my hair away to give him easier access, but Erik just whispered "no" and my hands fell down to my sides again.

Erik`s hands moved back to open my bra and I was naked, my dress and bra in a pile on the floor. My grandmother mentally slapped me for not hanging up such a nice dress on a hanger, but I guess it was already a bit wrinkled from the bed-gymnastics I had put it through.

Erik`s kisses went down my spine to my behind where he kissed both cheeks thoroughly. Before I started getting nervous about his plans for my butt, I felt him in front of me. Vampire speed has its advantages.

He apparently stood up because he was now kissing my neck, just under my ear. Suddenly, I felt his arms under my knees and on my back and I was lifted up and placed on the bed. To be lifted up without being able to see anything is a very strange feeling, so I was glad to have the mattress under me.

I was now filled with joy and anticipation, not anxiety.

* * *

**EPOV**

I planned on kissing every inch of her body. I sucked her toes and fingers. I licked the back of her knees and elbows. I nibbled on the inside of her thighs and upper arms. I was everywhere, rubbing my body on her, running my hands over her, massaging her, blowing my cool breath on her. I was everywhere, but her breasts and her core.

Sookie moaned and her body moved to be close to all my kisses and touches. I could hear, feel and smell her lust. Soon I could also feel her impatience.

"Eriiiiik!" She moaned loudly.

"Yes, my Lover?" I answered innocently. She didn`t say anything, but a loud "arrrgh" escaped her mouth when I moved my hands up the inside of her thighs – and then jumped to her stomach.

When I could feel her being on the edge of explosion, I let my tongue go straight for her core and my hands to each of her breasts. That gave me the most wonderful reaction from Sookie. She came almost immediately and I worked her further up on her orgasm, building stone by stone. This would be on the fine line to unbearable for Sookie, but I kept her on the right side.

Sookie was a sight in all her exaltation and I had to contain myself from just plunging into her. I wanted her to have another orgasm first.

When my tongue had built her up to a state where she could hardly lie still, I let one of my hands take over, working her even further towards the edge while my mouth sought out the lovely vein that was pulsing in her thigh.

I licked her thigh and then I bit down. This pushed her into a tale-telling reaction involving both sound and movement. She was shaking fiercely and almost pulled me with her into her state of enjoyment.

I let her find her breath again before I situated myself at her entrance and before I knew it she had her legs around my waist and I was working my hips in a slow tempo. I pulled off Sookie`s blindfold and whispered.

"I really prefer to see your eyes when you come:"

Licking her ear, I changed my tempo. Slow was not what I wanted now.

Sookie pulled my head in for a deep kiss. Apparently she was not letting go of all control, but I wasn`t complaining. She could pull me in for a kiss any day. Or rather, any night.

When Sookie`s breath got shorter and our bond told me she was close, I changed positions just a little and looked her in the eyes. They grew wider and her pupils went into pinpoint mode.

The deep moan that started far down in Sookie`s lungs, made my orgasm roll from my toes and all the way up like a tsunami. I let out a loud growl with Sookie`s scream.

Rasmus would be pleased now. Not one ear in the whole castle of Rosenborg could escape our sounds of pleasure. At least not any vampire ones.

I collapsed on top of Sookie and we rode off the last twitches and little shakes together.

After a while, I laid on my side next to Sookie.

"Letting go is not always a bad thing. It can lead to good when you let other people take control from time to time." I said with a kiss.

"I know, Erik. But I`m not really a `letting go`-person. If you had met me ten years ago, I would have stormed out on you a dozen times already. And I would never have accepted a marriage so quickly. Actually I`m amazed I`m still here. It must be your hypnotic kiss." She said with a teasing smile.

"I`ll remember to kiss you more often when I want you to do something for me, then." I laughed. "I am glad that I met the more mature Sookie, though. You would not have been in bed with me now if you had run out on me. And that would have been unbearable." I said and when I thought it over, I came to realize that I meant it from my undead heart. After having known Sookie for this short time, it would already be unbearable not to have her in my life and in my bed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

So what did you think? Do you like the more mature Sookie?

This time I`ll remember a link. I am not especially interested in cars, but this one has me drooling. Probably because it`s Swedish. Everything Swedish is hot, right? www **dot **koenigsegg **dot **com

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and PMs. It breaks my heart that I am not going to be able to answer them, but I am spending all my free minutes (and some company time) writing this story. Iceland is coming up!

Also thank you very much to **Rascalthemutant** who stays up until 4 o clock (and more) just to read this. I am very grateful!


	29. Chapter 29

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 29**

**A/N:** This chapter is rather a long one. I hope I`m not drowning you with the frequent updates and long chapters? I don`t want to leave you hanging when I go on vacation and it takes some daily updating and longer chapters to get you to the end.

To those of you who liked the Koenigsegg: check Youtube for the British program Top Gear and their test of the car. It`s hilarious! One of the owners of the Swedish clothes store chain H&M bought a Koenigsegg and crashed after just an hour or so. That was some pretty expensive minutes on driving!

Ok, back to the story. Fasten your seatbelts! We are going to Iceland!

* * *

**From the previous chapter:**

"_I`ll remember to kiss you more often when I want you to do something for me, then." I laughed. "I am glad that I met the more mature Sookie, though. You would not have been in bed with me now if you had run out on me. And that would have been unbearable." I said and when I thought it over, I came to realize that I meant it from my undead heart. After having known Sookie for this short time, it would already be unbearable not to have her in my life and in my bed._

* * *

**SPOV**

I soon fell asleep with my head on Erik`s chest. I vaguely remembered him putting my head carefully down on the pillow and leaving.

The next thing I noticed was a slight knock on the door. When I didn`t open it, the knock was louder.

I sat up in bed and yelled "one moment" while looking for something to cover myself up with. Erik might find it natural to answer doors naked, but I wasn`t quite there.

Then I saw a robe laid over the bed, I grabbed it and put it on.

On the outside of the door there was a smiling woman with a cart with what appeared to be a healthy amount of breakfast. She also had a suitcase on wheels.

She wheeled both of them in and said her goodbyes. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I started eating. Then I opened the suitcase. It had sweaters, thick trousers, woolen mittens and scarves. Everything needed for a trip to a very cold place.

There were also plane tickets and a note. I picked it up and read:

_My dear bonded and lover._

_I am sorry I cannot sit with you on the plane, but we will meet again soon after it has landed. _

_E_

No mention of the trial or the accusations he was going to face. I couldn`t help but let his confidence rub off on me.

I took a shower, put on some warm clothes and headed for the airport. In my Polo, I might add.

Checking in was a bit of a surprise. I hadn`t really looked at my ticket before I came to the airport. I just assumed I would be flying SAS or Icelandair, but it turned out the tickets were for Hugin & Munin Air – the Scandinavian airline that catered to vampires. I mentally hit my forehead. Of course I was flying Hugin & Munin Air. I was travelling with the vampire-queen and her people.

Hugin & Munin Air was actually owned by Queen Thyra and the other Nordic vampire kings and queens. Since most of them were of Viking heritage they chose to name it after Odin`s two ravens who were sent out at dawn to gather information and return in the evening to whisper the information in Odin`s ear.

I bought myself a paperback to read on the plane. It was a cheap love-story. What can I say? I`m a sucker for cheap love-stories. They always end well. Which is more than you can say for real life love-stories.

I went to the gate and sat down with my book and I was just building up to the first kiss between Roland and Rosamunde when I heard my name in someone`s mind. I looked up just fast enough to see Quinn walk into the mens` room. He had apparently noticed me, but wanted to take care of urgent business before saying `hi`. It was fine by me because I didn`t particularly want to small-talk with Quinn right now.

I kept half an eye on the door to be prepared when Quinn might show up, but he didn`t. It was time to board the plane and I was mystified by Quinn`s disappearance and almost worried if there was something wrong with him. But I figured he was a big boy who could handle himself and went onboard the plane.

It was a normal size plane, but the passenger compartment was rather small, probably to make room for all the vampire coffins in the back. I had a first class ticket and sat on the first row in a luxurious seat. I felt like a princess because usually when I fly, and that is not too often, I have to sit in the back in tiny seats with no space for the legs.

A man was already sitting next to me. He nodded slightly and smiled. He was a loud broadcaster so I braced myself for a long flight listening to all of his thoughts, but just when I was putting up my strongest shields, I heard "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie" from a very familiar brain.

Quinn was getting on board and my presence apparently made him think my name over and over again. He almost ran to the back of the plane when he was stopped by a flight attendant.

"Sir, you have tickets for the first class. Your seat is in the front." She smiled to Quinn.

Quinn looked like someone had poured a bucked of cold water down his back, but he just shook his head and said:

"I would prefer to sit in the back."

Flight attendants are apparently used to the strange wishes of first class passengers and found him a seat in the back, but I thought it was rather strange. Was he that embarrassed over having abducted me or had Erik frightened him into keeping his distance?

"_Well, at least I won`t have to listen to him calling me `babe`"_ I thought and snickered to myself.

I picked up my book again when the load broadcaster next to me turned up the volume on his thoughts. I tried to block them, but they were too loud or maybe I was just too tired.

Suddenly he thought something that made me listen in, my nose still being buried in the book.

"_Master Vladimir is so clever. He`ll outsmart them all and I`ll be right there with him when he gets a new king elected. Something will definitely happen on Iceland that can be used against the queen in an election campaign. She has reined this stupid little country for over a thousand years. Enough is enough."_

My many years of practice in keeping a straight face certainly came to use now. So Vladimir was not only Queen Thyra`s campaign manager, but also managing the campaign for her, as of yet, unknown competition at the upcoming election.

I fumed inside. I had always felt I couldn`t trust Vladimir, but for him to pull a stunt like this was just so…. I couldn`t even find words in my thoughts. I looked forward to telling the queen and Erik about this.

The plane was now over Iceland. I tried to look discreetly out of the window over the shoulders of what apparently was Vladimir`s day man. Important vampires had humans to look after their businesses when the sun was up and this was, judging from his loud thoughts, Vladimir`s helper.

Iceland was truly as beautiful from the sky as everyone claims. I could see glaciers, lava desserts and some green grass with little white dots which I figured had to be the sheep Iceland was so famous for.

We approached Keflavik airport and I started to wonder where I was going to go. Would someone pick me up? I could have walked back and asked Quinn, but he seemed very determined to stay away from me. I could also ask Vladimir`s day man, but I didn`t really want him to know who I was.

I figured everything had been taken care of. What I hadn`t thought of was the fact that it was just getting dark when we landed. Before I had retrieved my suitcase, Erik was awake. I couldn`t see him, but I could feel him through the bond. That actually made me happy.

* * *

**EPOV**

I loved travelling to the North in the winter. The amount of hours I could be out of the coffin were perfect. Especially now that I had Sookie to share those hours with.

As soon as I had jumped out of the travel coffin, I looked for Sookie and with the help of the bond, I quickly retrieved her. I enveloped her body with mine and kissed her deeply. One would think we hadn`t seen each other in years. Sookie gave me a smile that would have made her dentist proud.

Then she saw someone that made her lose her smile and she pulled at me to get us to a place with a little more privacy.

"I sat next to Vladimir`s day-man on the plane. You have to tell the queen that Vladimir is a spy!" Sookie whispered.

"For Victor Madden?" I asked in surprise.

Sookie looked as if I had given her something to think about.

"No, Vladimir`s day-man never thought about Victor Madden. He is a spy for someone who wants to win the election. Someone who thinks Queen Thyra has ruled long enough."

She was quiet for a little while, then she looked up at me. "Of course, I only hear what people are thinking there and then. Vladimir could be a spy for Victor Madden too." Then she gasped. "That might explain how Victor Madden knew I had a brother. Vladimir met Jason when he lived at my farm."

I pushed a little at Sookie. I did not want to stay in the airport longer than necessary and was anxious to get us to the Volvo XC90 that was waiting for us. It was definitely no Koenigsegg, but it was a car fit for the unpaved Icelandic roads.

Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland, is about an hour drive from the Keflavik airport. Well, for humans it is an hour. I drive faster, of course. Much faster.

"Are you going to tell the queen about Vladimir, Erik?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, of course, but not right now. The queen is meeting with the King of Iceland to get more details on when the trial is going to be held. She is trying to convince him to hold it this night."

Fear came through the bond.

"Why so soon? I thought she said in two days?" Now fear was also in Sookie`s face. I grabbed one of her hands in her lap.

"The sooner the better. We have everything planned and we really don`t want to give Victor Madden too much time to learn about those plans." I pulled her hand to my lips and gave it a kiss.

"It will be a marvelous trial. It will be held at Þingvellir which is where the first Icelandic Parliament was held back in around 930. It was the center of Icelandic culture for centuries. Men would come to fight each other for fun or test who was the bravest by jumping over the canyons. It was a fun place to be." I smiled at the good memories I had of that place.

"It is also where America and Europe meet, literally speaking. You can see the two tectonic plates grow further and further apart at Þingvellir. So this is a fitting place for Victor Madden`s trial."

"I thought it was your trial too."

"And my trial, of course."

We drove without speaking for a while. Then my phone broke the silence. The ring tone was Kid Creole`s `I`m a Wonderful Thing, Baby`.

When I heard Sookie snicker I started considering changing it into something else. Maybe into that song Sookie loved so much when she listened to it at Quinn`s place? `Kvinde min`/ `My Woman`. No, that one would be Sookie`s ring tone. I would keep `I`m a Wonderful Thing, Baby`. It fit me well.

I smiled and answered the phone.

* * *

**SPOV**

I couldn`t help a little snicker escape my mouth when I heard his phone play the old Kid Creole hit. I have always loved that song, but now it was hilarious, and yet endearing somehow.

He definitely was a wonderful thing and my heart swelled. He was actually my wonderful thing. I could suddenly understand where the possessiveness came from. I wouldn`t want Erik to look at any other women now. He was mine.

"We need to get some food for you and I have to have a good amount of blood before the fight."

My eyes widened and my voice was just a scared whisper. "Fight?"

"Oh, I anticipate a good fight this time." His face told me he was looking forward to it.

"But…" I couldn`t even form a sentence. A minute ago I was thinking about how Erik was mine and now he was going to fight someone. It wouldn`t be a little fistfight, I gathered. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Don`t worry, Sookie. I brought my old sword. It has served me well for a thousand years and will do so tonight too."

As if the prospect of a sword fight was making me feel easier. I held his hand tighter.

"I don`t want to lose you, Erik!" I whispered looking out the window. I knew I would cry if I looked at him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I swear that my heart made a beat when she told me she didn`t want to lose me. It was so sweet and tender of her, but I had to smile a bit inside me. As if I would ever let anyone kill me.

"We need to get you something to eat, Sookie. It`s going to be a long night for you." I stopped at a nice looking restaurant, parked outside and took Sookie by the hand.

The restaurant looked very cozy and we sat down at a table by the window. After a few minutes a sweet waitress came by. She had obviously heard us speak Danish because she addressed us in Danish with heavy Icelandic accent. Danish was apparently still taught at Icelandic schools. I speak Icelandic, but I didn`t want Sookie to feel left out so I answered the waitress in Danish.

Sookie was brought a little bowl with some small, grey squares. My nostrils flared a little, but very quickly I stopped myself from taking in the foul smell. I knew very well what that was.

I got in my playful mood and refrained from telling Sookie what she was almost putting in her mouth. Unfortunately her sense of smell caught up with the stench and she threw the shark meat down in the bowl again without tasting it.

"What the hell is this?" She yelled.

"Rotten shark meat." I laughed.

"Rotten? Why would people eat rotten food?" She shook her head.

"Well, in the old days before refrigerators, the people here dug meat and fish down in the ground in the autumn to have it last all winter. Iceland was not like Italy or Spain where you could get fresh food all year, you know. There could be months where the weather was too rough for fishing and they had to make sure they would make it through winter. So they dug the food down. And in the spring, when they could fish again, they would make a huge sort of left-over party where they ate any food that was still in the ground. That food would be pretty rotten by then, but eaten with large quantities of alcohol, it made the party so much more fun."

"You talk about it as if you have actually been to one of those parties?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, yes. When I was human I was fortunate enough to see Iceland. I lived there one winter because the weather was too rough to sail home in." I laughed. "So I have tasted the rotten shark meat. Let me tell you, it does take almost lethal amounts of alcohol to keep it down."

Sookie smiled and had sort of a dreamy look.

* * *

**SPOV**

I loved getting these little tidbits of Erik`s past.

The waitress came by again and wondered if we were ready to order. Erik asked for two Bloods and I asked for puffin as an appetizer and whale as my main course. Environmentalists could just line up because my conscience was white as snow. Puffin and whale are not threatened by extinction on and around Iceland. I had some mineral water to drink. I didn`t want to be drunk at the trial – and the possible fight.

The food was delicious and soon Erik looked at his watch and said we needed to get going.

"I don`t want to be late for my own death sentence." He joked, making me roll my eyes. I felt almost sick, but I didn`t want to ruin his self-confidence.

I excused myself to make use of the little girl`s room, I really didn`t want to break off a sword fight because I needed a potty break; and we were off.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could feel Sookie getting more and more nervous for every minute we drove and it wasn`t just because of my reckless driving that had her bite her nails. I sent her calm through the bond, but after a while I figured that nervousness was natural in a situation like this, and let her bite her pretty nails. They would grow out again.

I was looking forward to this. I would finally get to meet Victor Madden again and with any luck, he would leave the place one head shorter. I was going to make sure Sookie was safe during the fight. I didn`t want her to be in any danger. I would probably also have to make sure she was far away from Vladimir. If he was a spy for Victor Madden, there`s no telling what he might do to Sookie.

I didn`t pay much attention to the beautiful Icelandic landscape. I was mentally preparing my defense, the accusations I was going to make against Victor Madden and any fight we might end up in.

* * *

**SPOV**

Erik was deep in thought and I was worrying. I couldn`t help it. I have never seen a fight, apart from the minor fist fights the guests at my bar entertain themselves with from time to time, and I didn`t like the prospect of watching one. I deeply regretted coming here.

But the regrets I might have had in the car were nothing to the ones I had when we got out of the car and I realized what I was getting myself into.

On the ragged cliffs of Þingvellir there were vampires and humans lined up in a huge circle. All the vampires looked fierce. More than half of them were wearing what looked like Viking gear. Was the Viking age some kind of fetish for them or were they all turned at the same time?

Even scarier was that all of them carried heavy swords in their hands and some also had knives in their belts. In a larger circle around the vampires, humans were scattered. I assumed most of the humans were lovers or day people to a vampire and they probably stood close to their vampire. I even saw a few weres, among them Quinn who stood near Queen Thyra.

In the middle of those circles I saw three women. I figured they were the Norns, but gasped in surprise when I got a closer look at them. I had always figured that the Norns would be very old and wrinkled, but these three women looked like they were in the Marvel-cartoon about Valkyries. They were tall, strong and very sexy. They all had long flowing hair, but one was blond, one brunette and the last one`s hair looked like it was on fire.

This was an amazing, but also frightening sight. I turned around to Eric and almost fainted when I saw that he had changed his normal clothes and now looked like the Viking he had once been. His blond hair was blowing in the wind and he was wearing a tunic with a leather belt in his waist. The belt had the largest belt buckle I had ever seen, it looked like a golden snake crawling on his stomach. The tunic had fine embroidery in red and blue.

He wore leather pants that were so tight I almost jumped him. They were so sexy. But when I looked down at his feet, I felt bad. He did not wear anything. In November. On Iceland.

"Oh, Erik:" I said with a sad voice pointing at his feet.

"I`m fine, Sookie. Having bare feet gives me more control and the temperature doesn`t bother me."

I pulled my eyes away from his feet and looked up again. He must have felt how much I liked this outfit because he started teasing me.

"Do you see anything you like, Sookie?" And all I could answer was an eloquent "Uh huh."

He went back to the car and pulled out the largest sword I had ever seen. If men with small penises had large swords, Erik`s penis would be the size of a baked bean, but I of course knew the truth. Some men apparently had very large swords because they could handle very large swords.

He gave me a deep kiss, holding me close with one hand and the sword with the other.

"It`ll be just fine, Sookie." He said. "Please go to Queen Thyra`s crew. Stand by Quinn. He`ll look after you."

Erik followed me over to Quinn and then we noticed that Vladimir was standing just in front of him, smiling his usual smile. Erik went over to Queen Thyra and whispered something to her and Vladimir was called over to stand on her other side. Rasmus laughed. Erik had apparently not told her the real reason why Erik didn`t want Vladimir close to me and Rasmus had assumed it was jealousy.

Quinn gave me a nervous smile. I couldn`t help wonder why he would still be nervous; Erik had followed me to his side himself, so he couldn`t really be afraid that Erik wouldn`t want me close to him?

I listened in on his thoughts and they were just the same as in the airport. _"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." _His mind was chanting my name.

Before I could speculate more about Quinn and his strange thoughts, one of the Norns started to talk and everyone else went silent.

"We are gathered here to…" Then the next Norn took over. "Hold trial over two vampires…" The third Norn started talking. "Victor Madden and Erik Northman."

The way the three Norns were finishing each other`s sentences made me think of Huey, Duey and Louie and I couldn`t help letting out a schoolgirl giggle. I suppose I was very nervous. People around me gave me looks to make me shut up, but Erik winked at me and that made my heart swell.

Erik walked down to the Norns and so did a much smaller vampire with brown curly hair. He was not wearing Viking clothes, but a tailor made suit that made him look like he had jumped right out of one those magazines for the metrosexual man that had become so popular these last years. Only, the men portrayed in those magazines rarely carried swords.

He was very handsome in a ruthless way. Or maybe I just thought he looked ruthless because I knew he could be the reason for Erik`s final death. He smiled a smarmy smile and said "Eric." Erik smiled a more lethal smile and just nodded his head. I assumed it was Victor Madden.

I looked over at the side of the circle Viktor Madden come from. All of those vampires wore modern clothes.

In the front row I saw a dark haired vampire with a haircut that made me think of the television series North and South. He looked as if he had jumped out of the American Civil War. Next to him was a female vampire who must have been made after World War II. She was small, round and wore silver rimmed glasses. And next to her, I squinted my eyes, because it looked just like a bad copy of Elvis. I quickly swallowed another giggle.

* * *

**EPOV**

The Norns explained the rules. First Victor Madden would have his trial, because the accusations against him were less severe than mine. I was after all accused of killing a king.

Queen Thyra was the one to voice the accusations against Victor Madden. As expected Victor Madden denied any knowledge of Quinn`s mother, Sookie`s brother or the spy at Queen Thyra`s castle. He looked pretty confident, thinking we had no proof.

"What do you base these accusations on?" The Norns asked in one voice.

"We have a telepath at our court and…" She didn`t get any further because the word `telepath` had stirred commotion in Victor Madden`s camp. Victor Madden himself looked a little less confident, but it was obvious he knew about Sookie.

"Let us meet this telepath." The Norns said. I didn`t like it and I could feel Sookie almost faint across the bond. But she complied. She looked so lovely walking down to us, but there was also a feeling of a lamb to the slaughterhouse in her walk.

I smiled my most reassuring smile to her. Unfortunately my sentiment was ruined by Victor Madden sniffing her when she went by. "Delicious." He said. I wanted to break his neck, but I`m not stupid. I knew his game.

"So you are a telepath?" The Norns said. All three of them touched her head for some time and looked at each other. They nodded.

"I congratulate you, Thyra, for having such a valuable attribute in your court." They said to Queen Thyra. Then they turned to three different directions and said with a loud, clear voice: "This woman is indeed a telepath. We have looked in her head and found that the accusations against Victor Madden are true."

Then they turned to Victor Madden. "You are to release the brother of this telepath and the mother of the polar bear up there. You are also to pay damages to all four and to Queen Thyra. We set the damages to one month of what you earn to each of the five parties, which would be five month`s earning all in all."

Victor Madden cursed, but kept his calm. It was obvious that he was more interested in the next trial than his own.

Sookie went back to stand next to Quinn. Now it was my turn to be on trial.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

So what do you think? Any guesses on how Erik`s trial will turn out? And how do you like Iceland? I must say that apart from the rotten shark meat (and yes, I did exactly the same as Sookie) it is a great place to go. The Þingvellir is so beautiful.

Did you wonder about the first letter in Þingvellir? It`s one of a couple of letters that only exist on Iceland and the Faroe Islands. It`s pronounced like the `th` in thing. So actually Þingvellir is pronounced Thingvellir. Read more about Icelandic letters here: en **dot **Wikipedia **dot **org/wiki/Icelandic_alphabet

I want to thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. And it was so sweet of you to say that you don`t mind that I have stopped answering the reviews to get more time for writing. That was one less thing on the black list in my conscience :-D And for those of you who asked: I`m going on holiday to Italy, Denmark and probably a small trip to Amsterdam. 4 weeks!

Thank you very much to all you lovely ladies on the **askars-chat**/**the new forum** for your encouragement and love for this story. A very large thank you to **CLDamp** who found out how Sandy looked. I couldn`t remember and my books are at lent out. I`m going to sing you the "Leende guldbruna ögon" one day – from start to finish, CLD :-D

And as always my biggest gratitude goes to **Rascalthemutant** who has set new records in reading and correcting. I think she used half an hour or so on this one. I`m not kidding you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Dead in Denmark**

**Chapter 30**

**A/N:** I promised you the last chapter before I went on my vacation, but I had to break my promise just a little bit as I am on vacation now. This A/N is written in a beautiful little hotel in Italy. This chapter is written in the car going through Sweden (and no, I was not the one driving…). It was sent to Rascalthemutant, my perfect beta, from Nykøbing in Denmark and I tried to get online all through Germany and Austria to post it for you. Since the chapter itself takes place on Iceland, I think you`ll agree that it is truly an international chapter :-D

**From the previous chapter:**

_Then they turned to Victor Madden. "You are to release the brother of this telepath and the mother of the polar bear up there. You are also to pay damages to all four and to Queen Thyra. We set the damages to one month of what you earn to each of the five parties, which would be five month`s earning all in all."_

_Victor Madden cursed, but kept his calm. It was obvious that he was more interested in the next trial than his own._

_Sookie went back to stand next to Quinn. Now it was my turn to be on trial. _

* * *

**SPOV**

My head was still spinning from the touch of the Norns` hands. I could feel their voices going through my head, whispering _"are you a telepath? Are you a telepath? Tell us the truth!". _

I stood next to Quinn who looked focused on something. Vladimir turned his head back to me, smiled and winked. I looked the other way. What I wanted to do was to stick my tongue out at him, but I was not seven years old anymore. Unfortunately.

Soon everyone`s attention was on the Norns and Erik.

"Who is accusing this vampire?" The Norns asked.

"I am." Victor Madden stepped forward again.

"Eric Northman has killed his own king. He killed Felipe de Castro in a rage after the death of his child." He shouted.

"What do you base those accusations on?" The three Norns asked in one voice.

"My two associates, Sandy Sechrest and Bill Compton are now going to present sworn statements from both vampires and humans who saw Erik Northman`s wild rampage at King de Castro`s castle. Eric Northman was seen killing a guard to get in to the castle."

The Civil War vampire and the female vampire with glasses, came up to stand close to the Norns. It looked a bit strange because one would think they would stand behind their king when they were going to support his accusations.

That`s when I saw it, a very tiny smile on Erik`s lips. I could also see him hold his sword a little bit tighter.

"I have here a sworn statement from Felipe de Castro`s personal secretary.." the woman who was introduced as Sandy Sechrest started. "It says that the murderer of Felipe de Castro was…." She looked down at the paper as if to read out loud what it said. Victor Madden smiled expectantly until she yelled.

"The murderer was Victor Madden!"

Fifty naked girls running through the crowd couldn`t have stirred a bigger commotion. People and vampires were yelling, threats were being shouted out and in all of the commotion, one could hear Victor Madden`s loud "NOOOO".

The Norns raised their hands and the crowd went silent again. I imagined what they could have achieved in my old class in high school. Getting people to be quiet was so much less of a problem for the Norns than for my poor teachers.

"Explain!" They said to Sandy Sechrest.

She cleared her throat. It was obvious that she was not used to taking the center stage.

"It seems that Eric Northman did indeed go on a killing spree and he might also have intended to kill the king. But he stopped before he got that far because he realized that he was set up. According to the information I managed to gather, with help from Bill Compton." The dark-haired vampire nodded. "Victor Madden was the one who set up Eric Northman with the sole purpose of getting rid of both him and King de Castro."

There was a slight mumbling among the spectators, but they went silent again with just a look from the Norns.

"I glamored Victor Madden`s day man." There was a gasp from a young man and Victor Madden stared at him. "He revealed that Victor Madden had been highly frustrated because Eric Northman hadn`t made the final kill. It seems Victor Madden took care of it himself."

Everyone stared at Victor Madden as the air was filled with anticipation. Fangs came down and swords were held a little tighter.

"You traitor!" Victor Madden shouted and jumped towards Sandy Sechrest with his sword drawn. She was taken by surprise, but a tall, blond Viking vampire wasn`t. In a jump Erik was between Sandy Sechrest and Victor Madden, sword drawn.

"I`ll kill the both of you!" Victor Madden yelled. "I`ll kill all three of you!" He nodded at Bill Compton.

"Good luck, Victor. You know I`m a much better fighter than you so if you hold your undead life dear, you might as well lay down your sword. But nothing would please me more than if you wish to meet you final death by my sword." Eric said with a very calm voice. He even smiled – with fangs.

Victor Madden looked around with desperation in his eyes. Then they fell on me and he smiled.

"Get the fucking bitch!" He yelled to someone close to me. I couldn`t see who, but I saw Vladimir turn around and move closer to me.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled and moved away from Vladimir only to crash into Quinn. That was when I heard his voice.

"I`m sorry, Sookie. Victor Madden still has my mother." He whispered in my ear and I felt something cold and sharp against my throat and Quinn`s hand around my waist.

* * *

**EPOV**

Everything was going according to the plans Sandy, Bill and I had made over the phone. Victor had suspected absolutely nothing and had been cocky enough to walk right into our trap.

I was just about to engage in a sword fight I knew I would win when Victor Madden pulled out an ace from his sleeve. Quinn was still under his control and he had his sword on Sookie`s throat.

I gasped and Victor Madden almost succeeded in slicing me in two because I worried about Sookie. Luckily my body has been in an endless number of swordfights and can react even if my brain is elsewhere.

I kicked Victor Madden`s arm and his sword fell to the ground when he yelled to Quinn.

"Kill the bitch. Kill her now!"

* * *

**SPOV**

Before I even had time to be afraid for my life I felt the knife be taken away from my neck and someone was pulling at my arm with extraordinary force. I looked around and saw Vladimir getting me away from Quinn.

Unfortunately we were standing right on the edge of the deep canyon Icelandic men enjoyed jumping over, according to Erik. I could definitely not jump that canyon and stood behind Vladimir, watching Quinn come closer with a sword held high.

Vladimir was in fighting pose, holding me with one hand around my waist to protect me from falling down in the canyon. I instantly regretted all my suspicions towards Vladimir. I even forgave him for spying against Queen Thyra. Without him I would have been one dead Sookie.

It seemed I could still be a dead Sookie because Quinn came at us with his sword and suddenly I had the terrible feeling in my stomach you get when you are falling down. Fast.

Falling down the canyon, I still had Vladimir`s arm and hand on me. Unfortunately that was the only part of Vladimir I had. The arm had been chopped off by the shoulder.

I screamed a scream actresses in splatter movies would be envious of.

* * *

**EPOV**

Sookie`s scream chilled my blood even more than the normal temperature of vampire blood. It had all happened so fast. Quinn had held Sookie, Vladimir, of all vampires, had freed her only to lose his arm by Quinn`s sword. And now Sookie was going downwards in the canyon.

Victor Madden laughed, but the laughter ended quickly when my sword separated his head from his body on my way to Sookie. It was an easy kill. I had looked forward to a good long fight and instead I just chopped off his head in a swift motion on my way to more important business.

Victor Madden never had a chance. His sword was still on the ground, his attention towards Quinn and Sookie. It is said that men can`t multitask, but that does not apply to Vikings. I could kill Victor Madden and still save Sookie.

In vampire speed I was airborne and by the canyon. Sookie was almost at the bottom of when I had her by her shoulders. She was still screaming when I pulled her upwards and she was still screaming when we landed on the ground.

She was in panic. I enveloped her with my body, pushing all I had of calm into her. She buried her head in my chest and cried silently. I stroked my hand over her head.

I cupped her face and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Sookie, it`s over now. I have you. Victor Madden is dead and so is Quinn."

"Quinn is dead?" She said looking towards where she had seen him last.

"Don`t look at his body, Sookie. It`s nothing for you to see. Vladimir had you in one arm and his sword in the other. Quinn apparently cut off the wrong arm because Vladimir used his sword to kill Quinn."

"Vladimir protected me. I thought he was a spy. I was so wrong about Vladimir." Sookie said shaking her head.

"Oh, Vladimir is still a spy. Only not for Victor Madden. Vladimir holds you very highly, Sookie. He was faster than both Rasmus and the rest of Queen Thyra`s court in his efforts to save you. I am going to speak to Rasmus about that."

"What about Vladimir`s arm?" Her voice quivered.

"It`ll grow out again. Don't worry, Sooke." I bent down and gave her a kiss, then flew us back to where the Norns, Sandy and Bill were standing.

The trial wasn`t over even if Victor Madden was dead.

* * *

**SPOV**

It had all happened too fast for me to understand so I pushed it away. The night wasn`t over and I couldn`t think about my close brush with death when Erik was still in danger.

Everyone stared at the Norns when they opened their mouths to speak again.

"It seems we have had proof of Eric Northman`s innocence and Victor Madden`s guilt and we sentence Victor Madden to death. As it happens, the sentence has already been implemented and we can move on."

They looked at me and started speaking again.

"It seems we still have the business of the brother of the telepath."

Sandy Sechrest made a signal to be allowed to speak.

"As soon as I learned about his disappearance, I started looking for him. It seems he was invited on a free trip to Las Vegas by a voluptuous brunette in Victor Madden`s service. He is losing Victor Madden`s money at the roulette-tables as we speak." She couldn`t help smiling a narrow smile. I wanted to run over and give her a hug, but I settled for giving Erik`s hand a squeeze.

The Norns spoke again.

"You have proved yourself very efficient, Ms. Sechrest." Sandy Sechrest blushed.

The Norns looked satisfied and everyone felt the trial was at its end when Bill Compton coughed slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Compton. Do you have anything to add?"

"Forgive me, but there is still the business of three kingdoms without a king." Bill Compton said.

"I have a letter from all the sheriffs in Louisiana and most sheriffs in Nevada and Arkansas where they pledge their allegiance to Eric Northman and denounce Victor Madden." Bill Compton said in a deep voice and with what sounded like a Southern drawl to my inexperienced ears. I didn`t know American accents apart from what I have heard in movies and on television – and most of the actors playing Southern are British or Australian anyway.

The Norns looked at him.

"Mr. Compton, you know very well that we can only judge on crimes done by vampires against vampires. We cannot award kingdoms to anyone."

"Forgive me, I know this. But your word carries weight and if you were to say that Eric Northman is the rightful heir to the throne, no one would question you." Bill Compton said with forced strength in his voice. He seemed uncomfortable.

"It does seem that Eric Northman would be a worthy king anywhere and definitely in the country he has chosen as his." The Norns said, all three of them making a gesture in Eric`s direction.

I could feel ambition and joy, but also hesitation through the bond. He let go of me to speak.

I had tears in my eyes. I didn`t lose Erik in the fight, but now I was losing him to his new kingdom. He would go home to his own country and he would most certainly forget the boring little bar owner from Denmark that he had had a short fling with.

I swallowed heavily when Erik started speaking.

"It is a great honor to be pointed out as a potential king to three rich and powerful states." He started and my heart fell down in my stomach.

"But I can`t accept that great honor." WHAT??? Erik said no to becoming a king?

Apparently my reaction was the same everyone else had. Even the Norns looked taken aback.

"I have never had any ambitions of becoming a king. I have come home to the country that I once again define as my own and I want to stay there. I have pledged allegiance to my Queen and I want to stay with my bonded, my lover…." He said and pulled me into him again. "… my love."

Did he just call me `my love`? I looked up into his face and saw him smile to me and he deliberately sent me love through the bond. Who was this vampire and what had he done with Erik?

"And I also like the Scandinavian climate much better than the humidity in Louisiana. I missed the snow." He said with a laugh.

Ok, Erik was back.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had not expected Bill to have contacted all the sheriffs and I couldn`t help being tempted by the honor. But I was truthful when I said I had never had any ambitions to become a king.

The other part, the part where I apparently declared my love to Sookie, that was something new. Did I really love her?

I would have to think more about it later.

"But I would like to make a suggestion as to who should take over." I said.

"It seems both Sandy Sechrest and Bill Compton have proved their worth and it is not healthy for more states to have the same king, I think. I would suggest that Ms. Sechrest is made queen of Nevada and Mr. Compton is made king of Louisiana. As to Arkansas…" I made a little pause.

"It seems that Vladimir has ambitions and would want to run his own kingdom. He has done me a valuable service by saving my bonded. I suggest he has a try at Arkansas." She smiled.

Oh, I was a devious one. I managed to pay Vladimir for sacrificing his arm to save Sookie and to get him out of my hair at the same time. I also saved Queen Thyra from the ungrateful task it would be to punish Vladimr for his spying right after his tremendous self-sacrifice. I was pleased with myself, but I wanted to put icing on the cake.

"To make sure Vladimir won`t feel alone Arkansas, I suggest that he is allowed to take his entourage with him." I said with a smile, knowing that I personally would make sure that Queen Thyra`s competition would be in that entourage.

The Norns seemed to agree that everything was settled for the best and so did the American contingent at the trial. Victor had apparently ruled by fear only and that will only get you so far. No one misses a leader they have been afraid of.

* * *

**SPOV**

Erik looked very pleased with himself and I was pleased with him being alive, me being alive and him staying in Denmark. Actually `pleased` was a too mild a word. I was overjoyed, thrilled and in ecstasy.

I couldn`t help lean into him and whisper "Erik". I was worn out by all the excitement. Luckily the trial was declared over.

Eric went over to Bill Compton and Sandy Sechrest holding my hand. They nodded and smiled.

"So you said no to a kingdom for a human. That`s a first." Bill Compton said. I was a little offended. I thought these Southern gentlemen were supposed to be all about manners and politeness. Apparently not when they grew fangs.

"Sookie is not `a human`, Bill. She is… Well, all I can say is that if you ever were to meet her like, refursing a kingdom is going to seem like a small price. But knowing you, you would probably lose her before you realized what you had." Erik smiled. There was obviously something between Erik and this Bill that I didn`t know about.

Erik found out, a little belatedly, that he had forgotten the formal introduction.

"Sookie, this is Sandy Sechrest of Nevada and Bill Compton of Louisiana. Bill is the maker of the database you use…" He started to say when Bill interrupted. Bill was really ruining my thoughts about Southern charm and hospitality.

"She is using MY database?! She is human!"

"Yes, Bill. Sookie is indeed a human, but she was granted access to the database to help her in her extensive work for vampires. And she is probably not the only one. So get down from your high horse. And while you`re climbing down, maybe you can explain how it is that Victor Madden knew where I was solely because of Sookie`s search after me on the database?" Eric asked.

Bill looked down. "Victor took over the server." He whispered. "There was nothing I could do."

"Well, you could have warned me." Erik shouted. "That might have saved Sookie from being beaten up, kidnapped and her brother from being abducted."

Bill looked away. He didn`t exactly look like a future king.

Now I had no more strength, but before I could find a place to sit down, Eric had me in the air and soon I was sitting in the front seat of the car.

* * *

**EPOV**

Sookie was fast asleep and that gave me time to think. It wasn`t the fight or even Sookie`s near death I was thinking about. My thoughts circled the fact that I had called her `my love` in front of everyone.

I had never loved anyone. Well, I had loved my parents and my children when I was human, of course, but that was another kind of love.

I almost wished Sookie would wake up because all of these thoughts were making me queasy. I`m a fighter, not a philosopher. As if she felt me wanting her awake, she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked.

We were in the middle of nowhere, with no streetlights and only the stars and moon to light up the countryside. She looked out.

"It`s beautiful here." She whispered.

"Yes, it is." What else could I say? The landscapes made from lava made everything look like another world. And in the moonlight, one would almost expect a star-ship to land. No wonder the Americans had their basic training for the moonlanding on Iceland back in the Sixties.

We arrived at where I was taking Sookie. The sign said "The Blue Lagoon" and Sookie apparently knew what that was.

"We`re going to The Blue Lagoon?" She asked with joy in her voice. I couldn`t help smiling. I was so pleased I had arranged this in advance. The Blue Lagoon was closed for the night, but I had made them open up just for us. Some Icelandic kroners and my appealing to the romantic side of the owner had made it happen.

"I have always wanted to go to The Blue Lagoon." Sookie said looking at me.

"And I have always wanted to go to The Blue Lagoon with my wife." That was a mild exaggeration because I had never wanted a wife before I met Sookie.

I took Sookie out of the car and flew her over the wall.

"Aren`t we going to use the locker rooms and change?" She asked.

"Change into what?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. "We are going to enjoy The Blue Lagoon without any contraptions covering us. I have never understood the need for bathing suits."

"But what will everyone else think?" Sookie blushed just a little. We landed and she could see that there wasn`t anyone else. A little "oh" escaped her lips.

A lot of candles were lit and two bathrobes were laid out for us. There was also some fruit and champagne for Sookie and some Blood for me.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was so excited. The Blue Lagoon with all the candles looked out of this world. The air was cold, but I knew the water would be hot. The Blue Lagoon was heated by the volcanic power just under the surface of Iceland.

I was nibbling on some of the fruit when I felt Erik pulling on my clothes. I just couldn`t imagine getting undressed in this cold and I told Erik. Before I knew what had happened I was naked and in the hot water, still with a grape between my fingers. I laughed. Vampire speed was very handy.

Soon Erik was naked too. He wasn`t as busy to get in the water. He stretched his body a little on the shore, giving me ample opportunity to enjoy his magnificent body. Cold weather certainly didn`t have the same effect on Erik as it had on most men. He was definitely looking forward to something.

Well, so was I.

"Erik, am I supposed to make love to you only with my eyes, or what?" I laughed at him urging him to get in with me.

Erik didn`t need to be asked twice and with a big splash he was out in the water with me. I splashed water at him with my hands. Big mistake. Let`s just put it this way: you can never win a water fight with a vampire.

I changed my tactics and went in close to get a kiss. Just as I was licking his lips, I let my leg pull his, while pushing on his chest. To my joy, I actually made him go under. Of course, I could never be sure if he just let me win this little battle to please me. But I still laughed so much I had tears running down my cheeks.

After a while I noticed that he wasn`t coming up from under the water. I looked everywhere for him, but the water at The Blue Lagoon is filled with all sorts of minerals which makes it impossible to see anything under-water.

Then I felt his hands on my thighs and his head between them. I know vampires don`t breathe, but it was still a strange feeling to have someone lick you under-water. Strange, but definitely something I could get used to.

I laid back in the water and looked up at the stars. With the way Erik was going under water, I knew I would soon see my own stars. He licked and sucked and if it wasn`t for his steady hand on my thigh and the other one at the small of my back, I would probably have drowned without noticing.

I had been pushed over the edge of a canyon earlier today. This was another kind of canyon I was standing on the edge of. It was the canyon of pure pleasure. I made little waves in the water when I came and on Erik`s way up from beneath the water, I pulled my legs around his waist and myself onto his body.

I kissed him with all the emotions that had been in my body this night. I kissed away all the fear, all the anxiety, all the insecurity and I kissed him remembering that he had called me `my love`.

Erik made his way over to some sort of sunbeds, only they were under-water, just allowing the head to be above. I hung onto him.

He laid me back on one of the beds and himself on top of me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked down into Sookie`s eyes when I situated myself at her entrance. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. She moved her hips, allowing me entrance. I met her movement and in one thrust I was deep inside her. We both moaned, our sounds coming out with small clouds from the cold.

It was warm and tender. We kissed and deep emotions were going back and forth in the bond. This was not just sexual and it felt like it wasn`t just our bodies that made love.

I felt Sookie getting close and bent down to her neck. I licked and nibbled a little before I bit down. That made us both come, this time without the loud screams and growls, but with the bond carrying silent growls back and forth.

I even felt a small tear of blood going down my cheek and when I had licked the wound on Sookie`s neck I could see that she had shed a few tears herself.

I turned us around and pulled her onto my chest.

I looked at the stars for guidance because I wanted to tell her something important.

* * *

**SPOV**

I could feel insecurities running through the bond. Erik – insecure?

Then he cleared his throat. "Sookie, I want to tell you something I have never told anyone before." He stopped a little. "Well, I have never told anyone this before without lying and as you know, I don`t lie to you."

I lifted my head to look at him. He pulled me closer.

"Sookie, I love you!"

I was almost knocked over by all the love that came through the bond.

"Oh, Erik. I love you too!" I started to cry.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked with a smile.

"Tears of joy, sweetheart. Tears of joy."

We kissed passionately. Then we looked up at the stars. Who would have thought that I would proclaim my love to a man, a vampire, a Viking? I knew that I would be with Erik until I died – and perhaps after.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the way the story ended!

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and PMs. I am not going to be able to answer them as it is pretty difficult (and expensive) to go online here, but I am getting each and every review and PM on my phone and they make my vacation extra sweet.

I raise my glass of Italian red wine to you lovely readers who have followed this story from start to finish. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I may come back with a new story – or at least a couple of one-shots, when I get back home.

I wish I could have sent some red wine to the lovely lady behind the nick **Rascalthemutant**. She has saved me from utter embarrassment several times. Especially in the last chapter – writing in a car that goes 140 km/hour is not the most effective way to avoid mistakes. Rascal still corrected super fast – and asked me a very valuable question or two. THANK YOU!

Have a nice summer all of you! And to you guys at the new forum: I can`t wait to see it when I get home!


End file.
